The Unexpected Results
by Twins of the Earth
Summary: A month after the events of The Unexpected Family have Naruto, Gaara, and their friends graduating from the Academy. With a pregnant Kushina and an overprotective family, will the two brothers ever be able to become capable Shinobi? Find out the results of the Canon Universe with the four Namikaze Children. Minato and Kushina Alive! Pairings are mostly Canon, some not so much.
1. Chapter 1

It was a peaceful day in Konoha… "Yondaime-sama!" Namikaze Minato looked up from his stack of paperwork when a Chuunin barged in.

"Yes?" Minato asked, "I'm a little busy."

The Chuunin was very pale. Minato sweat dropped, "Send her in," he sighed.

Minato waited less than two seconds, "Minato!" an angry Kushina yelled walking in.

"Yes, dear," Minato tried to remain calm so not to anger his one month pregnant wife.

"Why the fuck are we out of pickles?!" Kushina yelled.

Minato sweat dropped, but refrained from saying that they were out because she ate the entire jar last night. Instead, he opted to turn her attention elsewhere, "Kushina, why don't you help me create Naruto and Gaara's Genin teams? I'm still having trouble forming them," he said, knowing their children would distract her.

Kushina blinked, "Minato, they did the exam _today_ ," she stressed, "You should've had this done already!"

"I know, I know," Minato gestured his wife over.

Kushina walked over, "I have almost every team set," Minato said, "But, I don't know about Hinata and Haruno Sakura."

Kushina blinked, "Who's this girl?" she asked pointing to Sakura's picture, "I think I've seen her before…"

"She's best friends with Ino," Minato stated, "…And has a crush on Sasuke."

"Ah, I see the problem," Kushina stated, "If you put either of them on Kakashi's team then they'll be distracted, however," Minato turned to his wife, "Kurenai is a genjutsu expert I honestly don't see what Kurenai could offer Hinata, other than being a mother figure."

"Kushina, dear," Minato smiled, "That's been your position since her mother died," he looked at Sakura's info, "But, Sakura is the top kunoichi and is very knowledgeable. I honestly think Tsunade-sama would be a better teacher for her, but she has to make that decision on her own, but I also think she'd have potential with genjutsu if introduced, but when Hinata is too close to Naruto, she faints."

Kushina hummed, "But, as Hiashi has said, Naruto is a good influence on her," she said, "And who knows, Kakashi could knock some sense into her. Also, Sasuke and Naruto already know a lot. They were in a three way tie for Rookie of the Year with Gaara. That's a first in Konoha History."

Minato was grinning. He couldn't have been happier. His youngest sons were the top of their class, "Minato!" Minato jumped when his wife yelled his name.

Minato grinning nervously, "Sorry, lost in pride," he stated.

Kushina rolled her eyes, "As I was _trying_ to tell you before you got lost in your male pride," Minato sweat dropped, "Was that Hinata will most likely either get over her crush on Naruto, which is utterly impossible because he is _adorable_ , or learn not to blush or faint around him and find her reason to get stronger."

Minato hummed in thought, "I'll admit, that would be promising," he said, "And Hinata and Sasuke are aware of all that Naruto can do. Plus, with Sasuke being around two of his friends instead of someone obsessed with him…" he trailed off, "However, putting Sakura on the team could also be promising. I don't know. I'll have to maul over the options a few times before I come to a final decision."

Kushina sighed, "Does this mean I'm cooking dinner?" she asked.

"Temari can cook," Minato stated, "I've been teaching her."

Kushina sighed then blinked, "What about my fucking pickles?" she asked.

Minato sweat dropped. Kushina was to pickles as Naruto was to ramen.

* * *

"Kaa-chan!" Naruto yelled happily when Kushina came in with a half-eaten jar of pickles, "…Again with the pickles?"

Kushina stuck her tongue out her son, "Temari!" she called.

"Yes?" Temari called.

Kushina walked into the living room, "You're cooking," she said to her oldest, "Your father is having trouble creating teams."

"Is Tou-chan that overprotective over us?" Gaara asked.

"Oh no, it's not you two," Kushina stated, "He's had you two placed ever since Kankurou graduated."

"Specking of Nii-chan," Naruto said, "When's he coming back from his mission?"

"Should be about two more days," Temari stated, "Kaa-chan, why don't we go out? Gaara and Naruto have graduated after all."

"Well, if that's the case then we'll wait for you father to get home and celebrate together," Kushina stated and felt around her jar, "Who the fuck ate my pickles?!"

Temari sweat dropped, having been through her mother's pickle cravings when she was pregnant with Naruto.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun!" Sasuke instantly ducked under the desk and Naruto and Kiba laughed at his torture.

"Shut up!" Sasuke hissed.

"Leave Sasuke alone!" Ino yelled at the top of her lungs.

All the girls disbanded. Over protective sister. Not as bad as his cousin. But still pretty scary. Ino huffed, "You can come out, Sasuke," she stated crossing her arms, " _Right_ Sakura?"

Sakura sweat dropped, but nodded. Sasuke sat in his seat again, "Thanks Ino," Sasuke stated.

"No problem you annoying little pest," Ino smirked.

Sasuke snorted, "The only person I know who has a temper worse than you is Naruto and Gaara's mom," he stated, "And it's worse with her pregnant."

"Tell us about it," Naruto and Gaara said in unison.

Ino and Sakura couldn't help but giggle. Naruto sighed, "I swear," Naruto stated, "Every girl I know is like Kaa-chan. That makes things real awkward in finding a girlfriend. I don't want to date my mom. Gaara I think would be find with it because he's a Mama's Bo-ow!" he turned to his slightly older, redheaded brother, "What the fuck Gaara?!"

Gaara just glared at Naruto and Naruto rolled his eyes, "Oh, come on Gaara," he said, "You're a Mama's Boy and we all know it."

"I am no-"

"Everyone take a seat," Iruka came in, closing the door behind him.

Ino, Sakura, and Kiba were forced to sit behind their friends because Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara, and Hinata took up the four seated row, "Alright, as I'm sure you're all aware, I will be giving you your Genin teams set up and created by the Yondaime himself," Gaara and Naruto shrunk slightly when several students looked at them; sheesh, why do they do that every time their father is mentioned, "Remember that you are all ninjas now and you must act like it and…" Naruto and Gaara pretty much tuned this out; they already got the lecture from their father at Ichiraku's last night.

Hinata noticed Naruto and Gaara's glazed over looks and sighed softly, "Now I will be telling you your teams and your Jounin Instructor will come get you for Introductions and when and where you'll be training," Hinata noticed the two siblings' eyes come back into focus, "Team One!" Hinata listened for her name and any one of her friends.

Of course Hinata wanted to be on a team with at least one of her friends, but the person she really wanted to be with…she knew it would never happen. He was in a three way tie for the Rookie of the Year. She was third only because the Elders forced her father to train with her late the night before the exam and she didn't do so well on the written part. Hiashi was proud of Hinata for making that with so little sleep. Hinata smiled. She was glad her father wasn't doing _everything_ the Elders told him. Otherwise, her cousin/older brother would be sealed with that stupid seal and she would probably be sealed as well. And who knows what would've happened to her uncle. She loved her uncle and didn't like to see him in pain when one of the Elders got mad. Hinata knew that her Clan's ways had to change, but she wasn't sure how to go about changing them. The Elders frightened her, "Team Seven: Uchiha Sasuke," Hinata's attention was brought out of her thoughts at her friend's name, "Namikaze Naruto," Hinata's heart launched into her throat, "And…"

 **A/N Sorry it's so late, but here's the sequel to The Unexpected Family. I've been through a lot with school and just finished my finals. I'm still working on the three part and realized this series is probably going to be five, instead of four. The two years taking up two stories instead of one. Anyway, yes I left you at a cliffy. I'm not sorry xD I own nothing except my OCs from the last story. Please leave a review and thank you for staying with this series!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hinata was lost in her thoughts until Iruka started calling out the seventh team, "Team Seven: Uchiha Sasuke! Namikaze Naruto!" Hinata couldn't stop her heart jumping into her throat, but pushed it down.

She already knew she wouldn't be on Naruto's team. He was way above her, "And…" Iruka had to go onto another page, "Is it too much to ask to use a smaller font if the team is going to be split like that, "Uchiha Sasuke, Namikaze Naruto, and Hyuuga Hinata!" Hinata's eyes about popped out of her head and she jumped, "You'll make up Team Seven! Team Eight: Haruno Sakura, Inuzuka Kiba, and Aburame Shino!"

Hinata's heart, she was positive, was going to come out of her chest. She…was on Naruto's team? H-how? Why? She was way below him! Gaara looked at the shocked girl beside him. Okay, he was 99% positive that his father knew of Hinata's crush on Naruto. Why would he put them on the same team? Gaara shook his head. He wasn't the Hokage and he trusted his father's judgement, even if he didn't understand it himself, "Team Nine: Namikaze Gaara!" Gaara turned at his name, "Kazeki Fuuki," Gaara felt his blood run cold; crap… "And Hitomi!" great, now Gaara had to deal with his abusive best friend when she had permission to actually hit him...absolutely fantastic, "And Team Ten will be Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and Akimichi Chouji!"

"Why do I have the laziest students in the class," Ino whined, "Why does Sasuke get the good team?"

"These are your teams," Iruka put the papers on his desk, "Your Jounin Senseis are outside and they will call you by teams to leave. I hope you take everything far more seriously. Enjoy your lives as ninjas!"

Jounins came in one by one to pick up their teams, "Team Eight!" a female Jounin called.

Sakura, Kiba, Akamaru, and Shino stood up and left with Kurenai, "Team Nine!" a woman looking almost exactly like Kurenai said, "Oh, Iruka," the woman said as Gaara, Fuuki and their brown haired and eyed teammate walked over to her, "Dai's going to need to be picked up."

"Hai," Iruka stated, "I'll leave as soon as I get this paperwork to Hokage-sama."

Kurenai's younger sister, Akikazu, nodded before leaving with her team, "Team Ten!" the youngest son of the Third called.

Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji, eating chips, walked over. Soon it was just Sasuke, Naruto, and Hinata in the classroom. Hinata played with her thumbs while Naruto tapped his finger on the desk, "I'm about to go get Tou-chan," Naruto said deadpanned, "Hinata-chan, do you see any more Jounins?"

Hinata activated her Kekkei Genkai for a few seconds before deactivating it, "I see Kakashi-san, but I don't think-" Kakashi entered the room.

"Yo," Kakashi stated, closing the door behind him.

Naruto blinked, "Kakashi-nii?" he asked confused, "You're our teacher?"

"Yep," Kakashi stated smirking, "Sensei thought that, because you three have known each other for so long and are slightly more advanced than the other Genin, that you would need a teacher that knows where each of you are."

Naruto gave Kakashi a look. Kakashi sighed, "Fine," he stated, "He wanted someone he trusted watching you three. Orochimaru is after Sasuke," said boy tisked in annoyance, "You hold the Kyu-" Naruto glared at Kakashi, "Err…Kurama-san, and Hinata is the heiress to one of the most powerful clans in Konoha. The third if I'm remembering correctly. The first being the Uzumakis, the second being the Uchihas, and the third being the Hyuugas…damn, pretty powerful team we got here, ne?"

Hinata blushed while Naruto and Sasuke smirked, "Alright, so," Kakashi stated, "Seeing how we all know each other quite well, give or take a few things," he glanced at Hinata, who blushed and looked away from him, "We'll skip the boring part and get straight down to the test."

"Why?" Sasuke asked, "Shouldn't you give us time to prepare?"

"Probably, but I don't want to go home to Kushina right now…she's out of pickles again…" the three teens sweat dropped.

The four entered the seventh training ground, "Alright," Kakashi said facing the three, "This should be pretty straight forwards," he held up two bells.

"Figures we'd get this test," Naruto smirked.

"Yes, yes," Kakashi put the bells on his belt, "But you have to get them from me and I don't really want to go home to Kushina until Sensei's home so…ja ne…" Kakashi disappeared.

"Hinata/Hinata-chan," Naruto and Sasuke said in unison.

Hinata held up a hand seal with her eyes closed before opening them, "Byakugan," she said to herself, her Kekkei Genkai activating, "He's sitting in a tree reading…" she trailed off, "Does Hokage-sama know he reads those books?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "What books?" he asked.

"Never mind!" Hinata said quickly, eyes going back to normal, "He's about 15 feet that way," she pointed to her right, "So, what's the plan to get the bells?"

"Good question…" Naruto stated, "…What kind of books was he reading?"

Hinata's face turned bright red, "Uh…" she said nervously.

Naruto grinned, "I got an idea…" he stated smirking.

* * *

"One word to Sensei and I'll kill you," Kakashi hissed to Naruto as they walked home.

"Hai," Naruto grinned, "But you have to admit that was a pretty great plan."

"Henging as Kushina and Sensei while I'm…reading…was not funny," Kakashi stated, "But…very resourceful and very clever…"

Naruto grinned and opened the door to their house, "Tadaima!" he yelled.

Minato came out of the kitchen, "Why are you back so late?" he asked.

"I went ahead and got the test out of the way," Kakashi stated, "…Kushina was out of pickles…"

Minato snorted, "Well, seeing how we told Naruto and his friends both stories of when we took the bell test, I'm guessing you didn't get to get away for as long as you hoped," he stated.

"Nope," Kakashi stated, "Did you at least buy a lot of pickles this time?"

Minato nodded, "So, how'd you get the bells, Naruto?" he asked.

Naruto grinned and Kakashi sweated slightly, "Sasuke henged as Kaa-chan and scared the pee out of him," Naruto stated.

Minato covered his mouth and turned away snickering, "It wasn't funny," Kakashi stated, "I honestly thought she was going to kill me…"

Minato chuckled, "Well, dinner will be done shortly," he said, "And apparently, Akikazu got Gaara's test out of the way as well. Akikazu ran him a little dry…" Minato, Naruto, and Kakashi looked into the living room and saw Gaara asleep on the couch with his head in Kushina's lap and said mother running her fingers through his hair.

"Ouch," Kakashi stated while Naruto went over to his slightly older brother.

Kushina smiled at Naruto, "He okay?" Naruto asked sitting on the arm of the couch beside his mother.

"Yes, just mild chakra exhaustion," Kushina stated, "Apparently, Akikazu was wanting to play target practice with Fuuki. Even though they fight, you know Gaara's protective of her."

"Well, yeah," Naruto stated, "There's a reason the Kazeki Clan is dead. Their weakness is so well known and easy to execute."

Kushina hummed, "Where's Nee-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Training with Hana and Itachi," Kushina stated, "She should be home soon."

Naruto nodded, "Now, what's this I heard about you scaring Kakashi with a henge of me?" Kushina asked.

"Admit it mom," Naruto stated, "You're terrifying-more so than usual-when you're out of pickles."

"Well then," Kushina stated, "Make sure we don't run out of pickles then."

Naruto sighed. Gaara opened his eyes slowly, "Hey Gaara," Naruto said.

"Feeling better?" Kushina asked.

"A little," Gaara looked at Naruto and frowned, "You got the fucking bell test, didn't you?"

Naruto grinned, "What makes you think we took our test?" he asked.

"Because Kaa-chan was out of pickles and Kakashi-nii is terrified of her when we're out," Gaara stated, "Well, he's terrified of her anyway, but more so when we're out of pickles."

"Show off," Naruto stated smirking.

The front door opened, "Tadaima!" Temari called.

"Great, everyone's home," Minato said, "Naruto, Temari, help me set the table."

"Hai," Naruto called and got off the couch to help his 16-year-old Chuunin older sister.

"Isn't it Gaara's turn?" Temari asked.

"He's got mild chakra exhaustion," Minato explained, "Shukaku-san should have him up and running again by morning."

"Why does he have chakra exhaustion?" Temari asked looking worriedly at her brother.

"His sensei got their test out of the way and apparently thought Fuuki had a target on her forehead," Naruto stated and he put chopsticks down.

"Ah," Temari stated.

"Why does everyone suddenly understand when that's stated?" Gaara asked.

"Because you're very protective of your friends," Kushina said smiling, "It sweet and cute."

Gaara gave his mother a deadpanned look and Kushina giggled.

 **A/N Wow. A lot of people were waiting for this sequel. I hope I live up to your expectations. For those of you who wished my luck on my finals, I got 2 A's, 2 B's, and a C. I'm happy with that. Anyway, I own nothing except my OCs. Please R &R! Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke and Naruto fell onto the couch, "Okay, forget enemy ninjas," Naruto stated, "Toddlers! Good Kami!"

Kakashi snickered, "Now you know how it feels and why we panicked when you got your hands on sugar," he stated.

"When did it stop crying?" Sasuke asked.

"As soon as Hinata picked him up," Kakashi stated looking at said Hyuuga in a rocking chair, "She's really good at this sort of thing, wouldn't you say?"

"Ugh," Naruto and Sasuke groaned.

"I'm glad I'm the youngest," Sasuke stated.

"Oh Kami!" Naruto yelled, "I'm going to have to deal with this as soon as the little one gets here, aren't I?"

"Oh big time," Kakashi smirked, "And they'll cry all during the night."

Naruto turned to Sasuke, "Done," Sasuke said, already knowing what his best friend was going to ask, "I wouldn't want that torture on my worst enemy."

"You know you can't just move into the Yamanaka Household, right?" Kakashi asked.

"Duh," Naruto said deadpanned, "But when I need sleep, like for missions, then I'm sleeping over there."

Kakashi just nodded. Hinata stood up, "I'm going to put Hiroki-kun down now," she said softly.

The three in the room nodded and Hinata walked upstairs, "And that's the Third's second grandkid, right?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi nodded, "Konohamaru, the oldest, is in the Academy," he stated, "He helps out at times and loves his grandfather to death. I think Gaara and his team got stuck watching Akikazu and Iruka's kid."

"Right, they're engaged, right?" Sasuke asked and Kakashi nodded.

"Well, not as weird as you and Anko-nee dating," Naruto stated.

Kakashi gave Naruto a look with his visible eye and the blonde just grinned. Hinata came back down the stairs, "According to Sarutobi-san, he should be out for an hour or two," she said.

"Good thing you're good with kids, Hinata-chan," Naruto said smiling.

Hinata blushed lightly, but smiled, "Yeah," Sasuke stated, "I was about to go get my brother. He seems to just calm them down by looking at them."

"Never worked on Naruto though," Kakashi stated, "He was basically immune."

Hinata giggled when Naruto pouted, "Oh, come on," Naruto said, "I couldn't have been _that_ bad as a kid."

Kakashi snorted, "Naruto, you and Gaara ran me up a wall," he stated, "Quite literally."

Naruto pouted, "The only difference between you and Gaara is he at least matured somewhat with age," Kakashi smirked.

"Shut up!" the blonde hissed, "Can we go train or something while the kid's sleeping?"

"Why?" Kakashi asked.

"Because I about got Hiraishin!" Naruto said excited, "Though I'm just now getting to Phase Two of Rasengan…"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, "How is that disappointing?" he asked, "You were given Phase One only a month ago and you've already mastered it?"

"Yeah, but Nee-chan, Nii-chan, and Gaara got it before me!" Naruto pouted.

Hinata giggled, "It's not funny, Hinata-chan," Naruto whined.

"Well, you have to keep in mind, Naruto," Kakashi stated, "Temari and Kankurou are Chuunins. For both you and Gaara to get Phase One _before_ you became Genin is impressive. I was Jounin before I even started the Rasengan and Jiraiya…well, no need for explanation for that one, but the point is, Naruto, you're actually ahead of your older siblings, except Gaara, he beat you," Kakashi smirked at the end.

Naruto gave his teacher/older brother a deadpanned look. Kakashi chuckled, "Fine, we can train in the backyard, but nothing destructive. The Third would kill us," he stated.

The three brightened slightly and went into the backyard, "Hinata-chan," Hinata turned to her childhood friend and crush, "What were you planning on doing?"

Hinata blinked, "Um…probably just my Gentle Fist," she said softly, "I still can only do thirty two palms…"

"Okay…then you help me then I'll help you," Naruto said, "You pretty much have to build stamina, right?"

Hinata gulped softly, but nodded, "Then that's easy," Naruto smiled, "Come on," Naruto dragged Hinata away from Sasuke and Kakashi, "I need someone to practice on real quick."

Hinata blushed brightly, but stopped when Naruto stopped, "W-what do you mean practice on?" Hinata asked.

"Well, you know how Tou-chan can put the Hiraishin seal on someone?" Naruto asked.

Hinata went wide eyed, "Ah…" she whispered.

"It's not going to hurt," Naruto stated, "I've got the seal down pack. I just need to see how long it takes me to put in on someone. Tou-chan can do it pretty fast."

Hinata relaxed slightly before smiling and nodding. Naruto grinned, "Great!" he said, "Hand?"

Hinata's face slowly became redder as she gave Naruto her hand. Naruto blinked, "Are you getting sick again?" he asked.

"N-no!" Hinata said, "I'm fine, really. Just do your seal."

Naruto just nodded and placed his right hand on top of hers. He closed his eyes to focus his chakra. Hinata felt a small tingle, but nothing really hurt. Naruto opened his eyes and grinned removing his hand. Hinata blinked when she saw nothing. She moved her hand, but saw nothing. Naruto chuckled, "You're not supposed to see it," he said, "But just to make sure I got it right, go stand by that tree."

Hinata nodded and did as Naruto asked. Sasuke suddenly came beside her, "Sasuke-kun?" Hinata asked, "Did you need something?"

"No, but if this works then you're going to faint," Sasuke stated.

"No I won-" Hinata jumped when Naruto was suddenly beside her, "Eep!" her face heated up.

"Alright!" Naruto yelled happily, "I did it! Thanks Hinat-Hinata-chan?" Sasuke was holding an unconscious Hinata, "I knew she was sick!"

"She's not sick, Naruto," Sasuke stated as he set her up against a tree.

"Then why is she out cold?" Naruto asked, "I didn't even touch her!"

Sasuke sighed, "You are really stupid when it comes to stuff like this," he stated.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Naruto glared at Sasuke.

"If I have to tell you, then you obviously don't get it or see it," Sasuke said easily.

"Huh?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke face palmed, "Oh for Shodaime-sama's sake…" he muttered, "I'm not even bothering anymore. She just got surprised. She'll be fine once she wakes up."

"Oh," Naruto stated, "Then why didn't you say that?!"

Sasuke shook his head and walked away. Naruto huffed, but then turned when Hinata made a small noise, "Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked.

Hinata opened her eyes slowly, "You okay?" Naruto was suddenly in front of his childhood friend.

Hinata's face got red, but managed to stay conscious this time, "I-I'm fine," Hinata said nervously.

Naruto blinked, "You sure?" he asked, "Because you're red again."

Hinata got even redder, "I-I'm fine," Hinata said again.

"Okay…" Naruto said disbelievingly, "Well, why don't we work on your stamina then?"

Hinata nodded once before standing up, "Oh, sorry for surprising you," Naruto said, "Guess I should've warned you."

"N-not your fault," Hinata said, "I should've been more prepared. You can't warn every time you use the technique. That takes the whole point out of it."

Naruto grinned, "Well still, sorry," he said, "How about we do sparring? That should help you with your stamina a little."

Hinata just nodded and they both got into fighting stances. Hinata into her Gentle Fist stance and Naruto into a fighting stance his father taught him and his siblings, "Don't hold back, Hinata-chan," Naruto stated, "It won't help you."

Hinata just nodded and activated her Byakugan. Naruto smiled and let Hinata come at him.

 **A/N Don't think I really have much to say this time around….I own nothing except my OCs! Please leave a review! Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

Kankurou stood in front of his father in his office with Hikari, Itsuki, and Tenzou, "Report?" Minato asked.

Kankurou licked his lips slightly, "Jii-chan said that Orochimaru is on the move again, but he's not sure what he's up to, but it can't be good," he stated.

Minato nodded, but then noticed everyone's worried looks, "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Jiraiya-sama has heard…rumors," Itsuki stated, "Rumors, that if they're true, could be very worrisome."

Minato turned serious, "What are these rumors?" he asked.

"A group who calls themselves Akatsuki," Hikari stated, "Orochimaru was once a part of them, which is what brought them to Jiraiya's attention. However, even though he's left, for reasons unknown…Danzo is still a part."

Minato's hands clinched before calming himself, "The rumor, however," Tenzou continued, "Is…that they're after the Bijuu."

Minato's head snapped up, shock clear on his face, "We aren't sure what they want them for," Kankurou stated, "But we know they want the actual Bijuu. Not the people who hold them…"

Minato was silent for a long while, "Naruto and Gaara learn nothing of this," he finally stated, "Not until we know for sure what's going on. Don't tell Sasuke, Ino, anyone close to them. They'll just worry and tell them. Kankurou, we'll keep an eye out for anything."

"Hai," the four said.

Minato sighed and rubbed his face, "Okay, down to more serious business. Kankurou," Minato stated looking at his son, "Your mother's out of pickles again…"

Kankurou paled, "We've seriously got to just buy her an entire store…" he stated, "I'm on it."

Hikari snickered and Kankurou glared at her. Minato smiled slightly. His family was back together again. The door suddenly opened and everyone turned, "Tou-chan-Nii-chan!" 15-year-old Kankurou was suddenly hugged by his hyper, blonde headed younger brother, "You're back!"

Hinata giggled, "Hey Hikari," Sasuke said to his cousin.

"Did you get mauled by fangirls while I was away?" Hikari asked smirking.

"Nah," Sasuke stated, "Ino kept them at bay."

Hikari chuckled and Itsuki smiled lightly. Kakashi handed Minato a report, "Thank you," he said, "How was babysitting?"

"Horrible!" Naruto yelled, "If it wasn't for Hinata-chan I don't think Sasuke and I would've made it."

Minato snickered, "I call it payback," Kakashi smirked.

Naruto glared, "I was _not_ that bad!" he yelled.

Kankurou burst out laughing, "You?" he yelled, "Gaara, no, but you!" he fell on his back laughing.

"Tou-chan!" Naruto whined.

Minato couldn't help, but chuckle, "Alright, that's enough," he said smiling, "Kakashi, you continue with these three's training. Kankurou…go get your mother some pickles…"

Hikari snorted and Kankurou glared, "You think it's so funny then you go hang out with Kaa-chan until I get there with the pickles," he stated.

"No thanks," Hikari stated smirking.

Everyone sighed when the two started arguing, "They're like an old married couple," Kakashi stated.

Minato chuckled, "Go on," he said to the room, "I've got stuff to do."

"Hai," the room chorused before leaving.

Once the door was closed, Minato took Tenzou's team's report and looked it over with a serious expression.

* * *

"Ah!" Hinata went flying back.

Hinata sat up slowly, "You okay, Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked, offering his hand.

Hinata nodded and took the hand offered. Naruto pulled Hinata to her feet, "You've got to get more determined, Hinata," the two turned to Kakashi, "You're too passive in your attacks."

Hinata looked down and Kakashi sighed, "All of you need to find your reason to get stronger," Naruto, Hinata, and Sasuke looked at Kakashi, "Like for instance, Sensei's reason was to be noticed and able to protect Kushina and Kushina's was to be acknowledged by someone."

"What are Nee-chan and Nii-chan's?" Naruto asked.

"To protect you, your brother, and all those you care about," Kakashi said easily.

Naruto clinched his hands into fists, "I don't want to be protected by anyone!" Naruto yelled, "Just because I have Kurama-san doesn't mean I need protecting!"

"Well, there's your reason," Kakashi stated then turned to Sasuke and Hinata.

Hinata looked away. Did she have a reason? She knew she wanted to change her clan, but that required more than power, "I'm with Naruto," Sasuke said, causing Hinata to look at him, "Everyone wants to protect us because we're targets for multiple reasons. I can understand when we knew absolutely nothing, but we aren't stupid. We know Kankurou's team was created just in case Kurama or Shukaku take control," Kakashi showed no emotion, "We're not children anymore. We don't need protecting!"

Kakashi just hummed and looked at Hinata. She jumped, "Now what about you, Hinata?" he asked.

"I…don't know," Hinata finally said, "I really don't."

"Well, you may want to figure it out soon," Kakashi stated, "Until you can show progress, I'm not going to let Sensei give us anything higher than a D-rank mission."

"I understand…" Hinata said softly.

"Don't worry Hinata-chan," Naruto said, "We'll help you. Right Sasuke?"

Sasuke nodded, "And I'm sure Neji and everyone else will too," he stated.

Hinata shifted, "Thank you…" she said softly.

Hinata felt horrible. She had to rely on her friends so much. Her father went against the Elders so many times because she was absolutely helpless. Why was she like this? She wanted to change how she was, but how? Was it even possible? Hinata jumped when Naruto grabbed her hand, "Come on Hinata-chan," he said, "Let's work on your stamina."

Hinata blushed lightly, but nodded and let Naruto drag her, "Come on Sasuke!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke turned to Kakashi, "I know," Kakashi stated, "But she needs to realize it herself."

Sasuke nodded before running after his friends. Kakashi sighed. Hinata was going to be a tough shell to break, but he knew. He knew there was a special Hinata hidden deep within her shyness. He just had to find a way to bring it out…

* * *

Hinata sat in her room just staring at the ceiling. The door suddenly opened, "Hinata-" Neji paused after looking at her, "Are you okay, Hinata?"

"I'm fine," Hinata said softly, "What is it, Neji-nii-san?"

Neji stared at Hinata for a second before closing the door and walking in, "What's wrong?" Neji asked.

"Nothing," Hinata said.

"Hinata," Neji stated firmly, yet gentle.

Hinata sighed, "Kakashi-san asked us what our reason for getting stronger was," she said, "I don't know mine…"

Neji blinked, "Really?" he asked, "That's it?"

Hinata blinked and looked at Neji as he sat on the edge of her bed, "That's an easy thing to figure out," he stated, "I honestly think you've had one for a while, but you just haven't realized it yourself."

Hinata blinked, "Huh?" she asked.

Neji smiled, "Do you remember when Naruto saved you from those Genin?" he asked.

Hinata blushed, but nodded, "Well, ever since then, you've always relied on others, correct?" Hinata looked away, "You've relied on Naruto, Sasuke, even me and Oji-san," Hinata looked at Neji, "Everyone treats you like you're some fragile doll and has no place in the ninja world," Hinata flinched at the Hyuuga Elders' words, "But you want to prove them wrong, Hinata," Hinata looked at Neji, "You want to become stronger to prove to this clan and everyone else that you don't have to be emotionless and cold to succeed. You want to show Naruto that you're able to take care of yourself. That you could help him. Protect him. You want to show that you can have Aunt Kimika's kindness and still be a powerful Shinobi."

Hinata couldn't help it. She hugged Neji tightly. Neji smiled and hugged her back, "Thank you, Neji-nii-san," she said, "I really needed that."

"I know," Neji stated, "Kakashi was going to wait until you figured it out yourself. I know because I know him, but he doesn't know you. It would've taken you a long time to come to that conclusion. You doubt yourself. You needed someone you trust to give you a push in the right direction."

Hinata smiled and pulled away, "Thank you," she said.

Neji nodded. Hanabi walked in, "Otou-san and Oji-san are wondering if you're going to make us wait till the food's cold," she stated annoyed, "Be lucky it was me to come get you and not Fuuki-nee-chan."

"Whoops," Neji said, "Our bad, Hanabi. We're coming."

Hanabi nodded and walked away. Neji and Hinata chuckled, "Oops," Hinata giggled before getting off her bed with Neji.

Neji and Hinata walked out to the dining room where their family was waiting to eat.

 **A/N And here's this chapter. I love having everyone terrified of a pregnant Kushina XD It's so much fun to write. Now, for those of you who may have questions about Fuuki, her clan, and/or her Kekkei Genkai, I will be explaining all of that, but probably not for a long while. Either the fourth, but most likely the fifth story. Also, I already have this entire story planned out and will probably not be adding anything else to it for fear of messing up the third part and other parts after it. I'm not saying you can't say what you think or want to happen, but just know I already have everything planned out. *smiles* Okay, I think I'm not talking now. I own nothing except my OCs! Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

A month passed by quickly. Hinata was slowly starting to show progress with her training. Still not enough for Kakashi to suggest a higher mission, but enough to start thinking about doing it. Right now, Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Kakashi, Temari, Kankurou, Gaara, and Minato were waiting outside a room. It was Kushina's checkup and today was the day they were going to find out the gender. Sasuke and Hinata came because they had been training before hand and because everyone wanted to know who the new Namikaze was going to be. Temari was about to come out of her chair. She wanted a sister, damn it! Kushina and Tsunade walked out, "She's perfectly healthy," Tsunade stated.

"And…" Temari said.

Kushina smiled, " _She's_ perfectly healthy," she said.

Everyone quickly covered their ears before Temari let out an ear pitching squeal, "Yes!" she yelled.

Kankurou, who was right next to Temari, rubbed his left ear, "Thanks for the hearing loss, sis," he stated.

Temari completely ignored him and hugged her mother tightly. Everyone laughed. Minato was the next one to hug his wife and kissed her forehead, "Well, I'm done here," Tsunade stated before walking away.

Temari was over excited. She couldn't wait!

* * *

Hinata walked tiredly into her house, "Well?" Hinata blinked and looked at Fuuki and her family.

"Huh?" Hinata asked, confused.

"Is Gaara's mom having a girl or a boy?" Fuuki asked.

"…Girl?" Hinata was confused.

"Ha! I win!" Fuuki yelled, "All of you pay up!"

Four heads sagged, but handed the girl a few yen each. Hinata was very confused, "Uh…" she said softly.

"Don't worry about it," Neji stated as the last Kazeki counted her money.

"Um…okay…" Hinata said.

* * *

"GAARA!" Gaara turned to the living room and sweat dropped, "Get us out of this!"

Five-year-old Dai laughed as he finished tying Fuuki and Hitomi to chairs. Gaara calmly walked into the living room, "Dai-kun," he said, "Why did you tie them to chairs?"

"Fuuki-nee-chan was mean!" Dai yelled.

"And Hitomi?" Gaara asked, "I know you like Hitomi-nee-chan."

Dai fidgeted, "She was on Fuuki-nee-chan's side…" he stated.

Gaara sighed, "Now what will your parents say?" he asked.

"Mommy will say I did good and daddy will be embarrassed," Dai grinned.

Gaara snorted. That sounded about right. Gaara shook his head, "Yes, well, your parents _aren't_ here," he stated, "So why don't you untie them and I'll let you play with some sand, ne?"

Dai brightened and nodded happily. Dai started to untie the two girls, "I say he should get a timeout," Fuuki growled.

"And this is why he hates you," Gaara smirked.

"You spoil him!" Fuuki yelled as she was freed.

"I do not," Gaara stated, "I just give him rewards when he does something good."

"How is tying us to a chair good!?" Fuuki yelled.

"He untied you, didn't he?" Gaara asked and took Dai's hand, walking to the backyard.

Gaara smirked when he heard his best friend yell his full name, "Namikaze Gaara!"

"Fuuki-san!" Hitomi yelled, trying to hold the dirty blonde haired girl back from killing the holder of the Ichibi and the third child of the Hokage.

Gaara put his hands on the ground and made a small circle of earth into sand. This was the first thing his father taught him when he was learning to control his sand. If he could turn earth into sand then he wouldn't need to make sure he had sand with him to do his attacks. Of course Akikazu is making him learn his Wind Affinity and Earth Secondary saying he couldn't rely on just his sand attacks and defenses. Although, his sand defenses are pretty strong. Gaara smiled as Dai started playing with the sand. His sand protects him without him even realizing or thinking about it. Minato thinks it's much like Naruto's increased healing speed. Shukaku is protecting him to protect himself. Sure, Gaara heals faster than others, but not as fast as Naruto. Minato could be right and it could be Shukaku, but for some reason, Gaara couldn't quite believe that. Sure, he and Naruto were on neutral ground with their Bijuu, but that didn't mean they liked them.

Gaara shook his head and began to play in the small section of sand with Dai. Dai smiled happily at him and Gaara smiled back. Gaara was glad to be getting a little sister. Sure Naruto was younger than him, but they were far too close in age. Gaara loved kids and he loved his family. Gaara chuckled quietly, but Dai was too engrossed in his playing to notice, "That little girl is going to be spoiled rotten," he said to himself.

Dai heard this and looked at Gaara confused. Gaara just ruffled Dai's black hair causing the boy to smile brightly. Half an hour passed, "Oi!" Gaara and Dai turned at Fuuki's call, "Hitomi has food done."

Dai ran in happily while Gaara stood up calmly and walked back into the house, "When was Sensei supposed to be home?" Fuuki asked her friend as they walked to the dining room.

Gaara looked at the wall clock, "About another half hour," he stated.

Fuuki sighed and sat down beside Hitomi while Gaara sat in the middle of Fuuki and Dai. Gaara helped Dai fix his plate before getting his own dinner. Gaara stopped Dai from eating, "What do we say?" he asked.

Dai was silent for a while before his brown eyes lit up in remembrance, "Itadakimasu!" he said.

"Good boy," Gaara patted Dai's head and broke his chopsticks for him.

Dai grinned and started eating, "Again, you spoil him," Fuuki stated before sticking a mouthful of rice in her mouth.

Gaara just gave Fuuki a look and she rolled her eyes, "That little sister of yours is going to be spoiled rotten," she stated.

Gaara smiled, "Yes," he said, "Yes she is."

Hitomi giggled. Another half an hour passed, "Tadaima!" Iruka called, "Dai?"

"Get us out of this!"

Akikazu and Iruka walked into the living room. Akikazu snorted and Iruka sweat dropped. Fuuki and Hitomi were tied to chairs and Gaara was asleep on the couch, "Oh dear…" Iruka said, embarrassed beyond belief, "Dai…why are they tied to chairs?"

"No bedtime!" Dai said happily.

Fuuki growled, "Gaara! Wake the fuck up!" she yelled, "Control this stupid brat!"

Gaara groaned and flipped over, "…Five more minutes, Kaa-chan…" he mumbled.

"I'm not your fucking mother!" Fuuki yelled, "Namikaze Gaara!"

"Well," Akikazu smirked, "I guess we know who kept Dai under control," she chuckled.

Iruka blushed and slapped his hand over his eyes. Oh dear Lord…. Dai laughed happily while clapping, "This isn't funny you little brat!" Fuuki yelled.

Iruka looked ready to die from embarrassment while Akikazu was enjoying the show. Kids…they're cute, but they're a pain!

 **A/N So, very cute team moments x) I hope you all enjoyed! I own nothing! Please leave a review! Please! Thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Hina…" Hinata groaned, "Hinata!" Hinata's eyes snapped open and she was staring at her Uchiha teammate.

"Huh?" Hinata said softly and took in her surroundings, "What happened?"

"This time you didn't faint," Sasuke said fondly, "You just overworked yourself. It's too hot to be training for too long."

Hinata looked around, "Where's Naruto-kun?" he asked.

"Where do you think he is?" Kakashi chuckled, "The minute we said you didn't faint from "surprise" this time he ran to go get Tsunade-sama."

Hinata blushed, "Oops," she said.

Naruto then came dragging Shizune up the small hill, "Guess Tsunade was busy," Sasuke stated.

Shizune gave Hinata a quick look over, "She'll be fine," she said, "But she'll need to drink a lot of water and no more training today."

"Hai," Kakashi stated, "Thank you, Shizune."

Shizune nodded before leaving, "You okay, Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked.

Hinata nodded, "I'm fine, Naruto-kun," she said, "Thank you."

Naruto relaxed, "That's good," he said.

Kakashi gave Hinata some water from the stream. Hinata drank it slowly. Naruto and Sasuke went to spar some more and Kakashi sat with Hinata, "What's your Nature Affinity, Hinata?" Kakashi asked.

Hinata blinked, "Um…Water," she said, "Why?"

"Because, while you are improving with your Gentle Fist," Kakashi stated, "It would be best if you learned some long range attacks as well. That and if you master your Water Affinity it'll take a lot more than two hours of training in this heat for you to pass out."

Hinata blushed, but nodded, "Alright," she said.

Kakashi gave Hinata a scroll, "Study only tonight," he stated, "No practicing. You heard Shizune and I'm pretty sure you would give Naruto a heart attack."

Hinata looked away, "You are getting better, Hinata," Hinata looked at Kakashi, "I haven't seen you blush around Naruto more than two times today."

Hinata smiled and Kakashi gave her an eye-smile.

* * *

Temari sat in the grass and looked at her two friends as she drummed her fingers on her knee. _This is so stupid…_ , "Hana-chan," Inuzuka Hana turned to her best friend, "Can we talk?"

Hana blinked, "Sure," she shrugged and stood up with Temari, Gure, and Gurei.

Haiiro yawned and stayed curled up next to Itachi. The two girls walked out of earshot of Itachi, which was pretty far, "What is it?" Hana asked.

"How long are you going to be playing Tango with Itachi-kun?" Temari said bluntly.

Hana blinked, "Huh?" she asked confused.

Gure and Gurei made a small whine while Temari sighed, "I know you like Itachi-kun-"

"No I don't!" Hana yelled.

Temari gave her best friend a look and Hana blushed, "Maybe a little…" Hana said softly, but Temari continued to give her a look, "Okay fine. A lot, but come on Temari. He's fricken ANBU Captain and could've been by…I don't know nine? Add to the fact that he's the heir to practically dead Uchiha Clan…I've got no chance."

"Even if he likes you back?" Temari asked.

"No way," Hana stated, "Even if we did, it wouldn't matter. He's probably already been arranged with someone better suited to the Sharingan."

Temari face palmed, "Hana-chan, why do you degrade yourself?" she asked, "You have three fucking partners while Kiba, your little brother and heir to the Inuzuka Clan-only because you see yourself more in the medical field-only has one. You're an amazing vet and even picked up a few medical techniques for humans," Hana was looking away from Temari.

"Is there a point to this?" Hana asked.

Temari sighed, "Yeah, it's you either need to grow backbones soon or I'm locking you both in a closet," she said deadpanned.

"You wouldn't," Hana stated.

Temari raised an eyebrow and Hana sweat dropped, "You would…" she stated.

Temari got an evil grin on her face, "Oh…big time," she stated, "I've watched you two not even look at each other ever since our Chuunin Exams in Iwa."

Hana fidgeted. Temari twitched, "Okay…" Temari grabbed Hana by the wrist and pulled her, "Itachi-kun!"

Itachi turned calmly, "Hai?" he asked.

Temari tossed Hana towards Itachi slightly, "You two spar," she stated crossing her arms, "No partners and no Sharingan."

Hana and Itachi blinked, "Excuse me?" Itachi asked, "Isn't this a little sudden?"

"Oh…" Temari said slowly, "So an enemy is going to give you a day or two to plan before attacking. Great advice ANBU Captain!"

Itachi's eyebrow twitched, but his face remain otherwise carefully neutral, "Fine," Itachi said standing up.

Hana sighed, but got into a fighting stance with Itachi. Temari watched as the two traded blows, making sure to keep an eye on Itachi's eyes. As expected, Itachi pinned Hana to the ground, but he was slightly out of breath while Hana was panting, "Are you happy now?" Itachi asked Temari as he got off Hana.

"Almost," Temari stated.

Gure pushed his owner straight into Itachi. Hana yelped and Itachi fell to the ground because he was tripped by Haiiro, "Whoa!" Itachi fell onto his back with Hana on top of him.

"What the fu-" Hana blushed when she realized how they fell, "Uh…sorry."

Itachi just nodded and the two sat up. Temari sighed, "Okay, I'm done," she turned and left, "You two are worse than Naruto!"

Itachi looked at Hana, "What does that mean? I thought Naruto tied three ways with Gaara and Sasuke?" he asked.

Hana blushed lightly, "Nothing," she said, "Temari's being stupid."

Itachi shrugged, "Wanna go get lunch?" Hana asked.

"Sure," Itachi stated.

* * *

Kakashi walked into the house late that night with Naruto passed out on his back. Minato and Kushina turned, "Kakashi?" Minato questioned.

"He over did it a little," Kakashi stated, "Nothing his guest can't fix in the morning."

"What happened?" Kushina asked, "Naruto knows his limits."

"Yes, well," Kakashi stated smirking, "Sasuke and him got into a little disagreement…"

Kushina giggled softly and Minato smiled, "Gaara's already in bed," he stated, "But he's quite the heavy sleeper so you shouldn't have any problems putting him to bed."

"I still don't see why those two still share a room," Kakashi stated as he headed for the stairs.

"They're close," Kushina smiled, "They're practically twins."

"Don't remind me," Kakashi stated, "I swear sometimes I think those two can read each other's minds."

Minato smiled and Kakashi headed upstairs to put Naruto to bed. Kushina laid her head on Minato's shoulder, "Have you thought of names for your daughter yet?" she asked.

Minato wrapped his arm around her, "I've thought of a few, but let's wait before deciding," he stated, "You're only two months along."

"Minato," Kushina said.

Minato sighed, "Naruto was named-basically-after Jiraiya-sensei," he said, "I think it's only fair that our new daughter have a connection to your family…"

Kushina blinked in confusion before her eyes widened and sat up, "Your…You're serious," she said.

Minato smiled, "I never knew my family," he stated before kissing Kushina, "You are my family, Kushina," he whispered.

Kushina smiled and curled into Minato, "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you, too," Minato said.

"And I love food," Minato and Kushina turned, "Any dinner left?"

Minato chuckled and pointed to the refrigerator. Kakashi went to get some dinner while the two parents smiled, "Sometimes I think we already have five children and are gaining a sixth," Kushina said softly.

"That could be accurate," Minato smiled.

 **A/N Sorry for the late update. Holidays working at Kohl's. Not fun. Anyway, a little bit of funny plus a couple reveal. I hope you all enjoyed. I own nothing! Please R &R! I love getting my inbox filled with reviews.**


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto and Sasuke yelped as they were thrown into the same tree; Sasuke into Naruto rather than the tree. Kakashi hummed while Hinata quickly ran to her friends, "You've got some power in those attacks, Hinata," Kakashi stated.

Hinata blushed before checking on her teammates, who were soaked to the bone. Sasuke and Naruto coughed up some water, "Damn Hinata," Sasuke said smirking, "I think you've gotten better at attacks."

Hinata blushed lightly. Naruto shook the water out of his hair before laughing, "That was kinda fun," he stated.

Hinata messed with her fingers while smiling. Kakashi walked over, "Well, why don't you two head home and change and meet me and Hinata at the Mission Room, ne?" he asked.

"Hai," Naruto and Sasuke stated standing up.

The two boys left while Hinata and Kakashi walked towards the Hokage Tower. Kakashi told Hinata to wait outside for Naruto and Sasuke while he went and gave updates on their training. So, on the bench outside the Mission Room was where Hinata sat. About ten minutes passed before Naruto and Sasuke came up with Gaara and his team, "Gaara-kun? Fuuki-chan?" Hinata asked shocked.

"You three wait out here," Akikazu stated before knocking on the door and entering.

Fuuki flopped down beside her sort of sister, "How's training been, Hinata?" she asked.

Hinata smiled slightly, "Still can't get passed 32 palms, but I've apparently got powerful water attacks," she said nervously.

"We saw," Fuuki chuckled, "Did you try to drown them?"

Hinata blushed brightly, "But training is better than watching Sensei's kid," Fuuki stated.

"Dai-kun is not that bad," Gaara stated.

"Because you fucking spoil him!" Fuuki yelled.

Naruto snickered and Gaara shook his head. Kakashi suddenly poked his head out, "Come on, Sensei needs to talk to you kids," he stated.

Everyone turned to Naruto, "I didn't do anything!" the blonde yelled.

"Force of habit," Sasuke smirked.

Naruto glared at his best friend before entering the room with his friends. Minato was looking at papers, but then looked up when the door closed, "So I'm going to be very blunt," Minato stated.

Naruto and Gaara winced slightly. They could never tell if that meant good news or bad news, but then soon relaxed when Minato smiled slightly, "According to Akikazu and Kakashi, you've all improved greatly in your skills, and very quickly," he stated causing the teens to smile, "However," the smiles disappeared, "Fuuki, Hitomi," the two winced, "According to Akikazu, you're relying on Gaara too much when it comes to Dai-kun."

"He spoils him!" Fuuki yelled.

"I do not," Gaara stated.

"Which is why I'm just going to have you two watch him," Gaara, Fuuki, and Hitomi blinked, "Gaara, you'll be joining your brother, Sasuke, and Hinata on their first C-rank mission," the four went wide eyed, "If Fuuki and Hitomi can handle Dai-kun by themselves then I'll send the three of you on your own. This was entirely Kakashi and Akikazu's idea. If it was mine I wouldn't be giving Naruto and Gaara a C-rank for another month or so…"

Naruto and Gaara rolled their eyes in unison, but smiled. Fuuki huffed, but knew Minato was telling the truth. He was more of a mother than Kushina was. Minato pulled out a paper and gave it to Kakashi, "A simple escort mission," he stated, "It should be simple enough for your first C-rank."

"And safe enough for you to sleep at night?" Naruto asked smirking.

Minato smiled and rubbed the back of head. Gaara chuckled softly, "Fuuki, Hitomi, Akikazu, you're dismissed," Minato stated.

The three nodded and left, but not before Fuuki punched Gaara in the arm. Gaara glared at her while rubbing his arm. Minato chuckled before beginning to explain the mission, "You'll be escorting Tazuna of Wave back to his home and guarding him from bandits and such as his bridge is being built," he stated, "Gaara," Gaara looked at his father fully, "Because this mission takes place mostly on a bridge, I suggest bringing that gourd we got you and fill it with sand."

Gaara nodded and Minato smiled, "This is simple enough that it shouldn't cause too much worry with your families…or Kushina," Naruto and Gaara sweat dropped with Kakashi and Minato, "But you four know your limits and you're strong. You _are_ ready," Naruto, Gaara, Sasuke, and Hinata smiled slightly, "Tazuna-san!" Minato called, "I know you're out there. Come in and meet your escorts."

The door opened and Naruto about fell down from shock, "This is it?" he asked.

"You're actually getting more than what normally is given," Minato explained.

"But they're kids-"

"Two of which are my children," Minato interrupted, "And the other two are of Uchiha and Hyuuga blood. Not to mention my own student is with them. You're more than protected, Tazuna-san."

Tazuna calmed down as much as an angry drunk could be. Naruto leaned into Gaara, "Good thing we've been around a drunk Baa-chan…" he stated.

Gaara just nodded, "Which ones are yours?" Tazuna asked, "I can see the short blonde one is," Naruto glared, "But who's the other? I know the girl isn't."

Hinata blushed lightly, "The redhead," Kakashi stated, "But I don't believe that's important."

Tazuna huffed, "All of you go pack," Minato stated, "You'll leave as soon as possible. And by that I mean, whenever Temari lets you go."

Naruto chuckled, but left the room with his brother, teammates, and teacher.

* * *

Hinata was standing outside her room watching Neji go through her things, "Um…Neji-nii-san…I can pack my own bag," she said.

"You mean like you let me the first time I left the village on a mission?" Neji smirked at her when her face became pink, "Besides, you'll pack too much because you'll overthink things. It's just a simple escort mission."

Hinata sighed, "Fine," she said, but then paused, "Can I at least pack some of my ointment?"

Neji chuckled, "Fine," he said and Hinata ran off to make a few batches of her homemade ointment.

Neji shook his head smiling and continued to pack for his cousin. He noticed one of Minato's three point kunai. He picked it up and looked at it in confusion, but then remembered that Naruto mastered the technique. Neji shook his head smiling and put the kunai in the bag. Just as a precaution. Hinata _was_ the heiress to the clan after all. Can never be too careful.

* * *

Hinata waited with Sasuke and Tazuna for their teacher, Gaara, and Naruto, "Where are they?" Tazuna asked.

"They have a very overprotective older sister," Sasuke stated.

Just as Sasuke said this, Kakashi, Naruto, and Gaara walked up with bags over their shoulders, "What took so long?" Tazuna asked.

"Nee-chan and Kaa-chan went into Mother Bear Mode," Gaara stated.

"Now, we better go before they decide they forgot to give us something," Kakashi stated.

The group of six left the Konoha Gates.

 **A/N And the Mission to Wave has begun! There will be major changes to this! I repeat! There will be major changes! Please leave a review or two. I love them! I own nothing except my OCs! Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

"Kakashi," Sasuke said.

"Yes?" Kakashi asked looking at the Uchiha.

"Did we just pass a puddle?" Naruto asked softly.

"Hinata," Gaara stated.

Hinata activated her Byakugan. Her eyes widened, "Kakashi-sensei…those are," Kakashi was suddenly wrapped in chains, "Sensei!"

"Don't touch my family!" Naruto was suddenly in between the Mist Chuunin and Kakashi and punched the Chuunin in the face.

The Chuunin went flying back into a tree and was trapped by and kunai Sasuke threw, "That was easy," Naruto said.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata yelled, "There were two!"

Naruto suddenly felt a presence behind him. Naruto turned in shock, "Naruto-kun!" Hinata yelled.

Sand suddenly blocked the Chuunin's attack, "Don't you dare touch my brother!" Gaara yelled.

Sand wrapped around both Chuunins and trapped them to trees, "Well," Kakashi stated, "Looks like I was more than right. However…" Kakashi looked at the two Mist Ninjas, "It cannot be certain who their target was."

"Right, our whole group is a target," Sasuke stated, "Two Namikazes, an Uchiha, the Hyuuga heiress, and…" everyone turned to Tazuna, who had a very panicked look on his face, "Our client."

"Did you, perhaps, forget to mention something in your request, Tazuna-san?" Kakashi asked crossing his arms.

"W-why would they be after me?" Tazuna asked, "Isn't it more likely that one of your Hokage's kids was the target…did you say heiress?" the old man looked at Hinata.

Hinata messed with her fingers slightly, "Except that Naruto and Gaara are _The Hokage's_ children," Kakashi stated, "Ninjas wouldn't kidnap them on purpose until they wanted to start the Fourth Shinobi War. Kiri is still trying to get back on their feet from their "Bloody Mist" phase."

"So that leaves three potential targets," Gaara stated, "You, Tazuna-san, Sasuke, or Hinata. Hinata has already been attempted in kidnapping and was saved by Tou-chan. It's well known that Tou-chan will protect the village like his family."

"That leaves you, old man," Naruto stated, "There's only one person who would be stupid enough to come after Sasuke in broad daylight and he hasn't been seen for months."

Tazuna began to sweat. While Gaara was distracted, the older Chuunin broke free of the sand. Gaara went wide eyed, "Shimatta," Kakashi muttered, "Tazuna-san!"

Hinata quickly pushed the Chuunin back with a small water attack, but with the amount of chakra she put into it, it had the Chuunin coughing water out of his lungs, "Nice," Sasuke said to Hinata.

Hinata smiled lightly. Gaara made sure the Mist Ninja still caught in his sand wasn't going anywhere. Kakashi knocked both Chuunins out, "I believe we deserve an explanation, Tazuna," he stated, "If you have ninjas after you then this is no C-rank mission. It would fall under B, maybe A."

"Tou-chan is going to have a heart attack," Naruto stated.

"Tou-chan?" Gaara snorted, "Nee-chan and Nii-chan won't let us out of the house without one of them watching us after this."

Naruto face palmed and groaned, "Start explaining Tazuna," Kakashi stated, "Or your Country will be charged for purposely endangering the Hokage's children."

"Please!" Tazuna yelled, "You must understand! We don't have the money for the request that requires the kind of help we need."

"The Country of Wave is poor," Sasuke stated, "We know this, but why not wait until you have the money to hire the ninjas you need?"

"Because…Gatou takes all our money," everyone looked at the man, "The Bridge I'm wanting to build to the main land will help us, but…"

Naruto and Gaara narrowed their eyes in half glares. Kakashi hummed, "I'll admit that this is a problem that Sensei will be more than happy to help with, but this is not a mission for Genin. We should head back and explain things to Sensei and-" Kakashi was suddenly kicked in the stomach.

"Kakashi-nii!" Naruto yelled, but then quickly dodged a claw from the recently awoken Chuunin.

Kakashi shook his head and looked up in a panic, "Naruto!" he yelled, but then noticed the other Chuunin sneaking up behind Hinata and Tazuna…with Hinata's Byakugan deactivated, "Hinata! Behind you!"

Hinata and Tazuna turned quickly. Hinata had no time to react. The Chuunin raised his claw. Hinata quickly pushed Tazuna out of the way and waited for the pain, "Hinata-chan!" Hinata's eyes widened when Naruto was suddenly in front of her, blocking the attack with his hands.

"Wh-what the fuck?!" the Chuunin yelled, "You were just over there!"

Naruto glared, "Don't touch my friends," he growled, "The last person who did wound up in the hospital for three weeks. And that was when I was seven…"

"W-who are you?" the Chuunin was afraid of the answer.

"Namikaze Naruto," Naruto stated before Kakashi knocked the Chuunin out again.

Naruto was panting slightly, "Naruto-kun…arigato," Hinata said.

Naruto nodded before holding his hand, "Naruto-kun!" Hinata quickly looked at Naruto's hand.

Gaara and Kakashi were at Naruto's side instantly while Sasuke made sure the Chuunins didn't wake up this time and if they did…Sasuke activated his Sharingan and put them under a Genjutsu. Kakashi was looking at Naruto's hand, "As I feared," Kakashi stated, "There was poison on that claw."

"So what do we do?" Sasuke asked.

"Gaara," Kakashi stated.

Gaara nodded and placed one hand on the ground. The small area turned to sand. Naruto groaned, "I hate this," he stated, "It stings."

"Would you rather die?" Gaara took his brother's hand and moved the sand so it went around his hand.

Sasuke and Hinata blinked, "What's he doing?" Tazuna asked.

"It's a new technique Sensei and I discovered with Gaara's sand," Kakashi stated, "It's able to clean out any foreign or harmful things from a wound. It, as Naruto stated, does sting, but it's very effective."

"When did you discover this?" Hinata asked.

"About three days ago?" Kakashi thought about it.

"Ow…" Naruto stated and winced.

"Hold still," Gaara stated.

"Oh why don't you have several needles pressed into you and see if you can hold still," Naruto snapped lightly.

Gaara rolled his eyes, "Hinata, you brought some of your ointment, right?" he asked.

Hinata jumped in remembrance and quickly pulled out a jar, "Once I get all of the poison out, put some on the wound," Gaara stated, "It increases his already inhuman healing."

Hinata nodded, "Ouch!" Naruto yelled and glared at Gaara.

Gaara actually winced, "Sorry, that was my bad," he stated.

Hinata looked at Naruto as he continued to argue with his brother _Naruto-kun got hurt because of me. I'm still not strong enough that I can protect myself. I don't want Naruto-kun to get hurt again. Not because of me._ The sand dropped back to the ground, "Alright," he stated, "Go ahead Hinata."

Hinata nodded and opened the jar, "Naruto," said blonde turned to his teacher, "How'd you even get to Hinata that fast?"

"…Hiraishin?" Naruto said like Kakashi was stupid.

"Yes, we know that," Sasuke stated, "But when did you put the seal on her?"

Naruto blinked, "Uh…to be honest," he stated, but paused when he winced slightly from Hinata applying the ointment to the wound, "I…kinda forgot I needed a seal to use Hiraishin. I just wanted to get to Hinata-chan."

"Well…she's got to have a seal somewhere on her," Gaara stated.

Sasuke went over to Hinata's dropped, forgotten bag and looked in it, "Oi!" Naruto yelled, "What are you doing, Sasuke?!"

"Huh…not on her," Sasuke pulled something out of the bag, "But with her."

Everyone blinked before looking at Hinata. She blushed, "Uh…Neji-nii-san packed my bag…" she said softly.

"Alright, with that mystery solved," Kakashi stated, "I believe we have to go talk to Sensei."

"No way!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto…" Kakashi said, in a tone the teens rarely heard, "This is more than we were told. You four aren't ready for _this_. Not to mention we were lied to about the mission. We have every right-"

"But that's not what our village is about!" Naruto yelled, "Tou-chan always says we need to set an example for the kids of our village and others! We can't just leave them!"

Kakashi was silent. Maybe he did get something from Minato other than looks, "I'm with Naruto," Gaara stated, "Missions get more dangerous than what ninjas signed up for all the time. Tazuna-san needs help and he came to us. What kind of example are we showing the Shinobi World if we just leave him?"

Kakashi sighed, "If I get killed by your hormonal mother I'm haunting you two," he stated, "Fine. We'll continue the mission."

"Is their mother really that scary?" Tazuna asked.

"You know of the Red Hot-Blooded Habanero, correct?" Kakashi asked.

"Of course," Tazuna stated, "I know that she's your Hokage's wife, but I also heard she calmed down somewhat after the Kyuubi was removed from her."

"That's half correct," Kakashi stated, "She actually calmed down after she met Sensei when they were 13."

Tazuna was silent, "So…the Habanero I've heard of is the calm one?" he asked.

"Yep," everyone stated.

"And she's currently pregnant," Kakashi added.

Tazuna was silent for a long while, "…How the fuck are you all alive?" he finally asked.

The boys snorted while Hinata giggled.

 **A/N Thank you all for all the wonderful reviews! I loved them. I will say no spoilers for this arc though. You will have to wait and see. But I will say, there's a reason, multiple reasons actually, why Hinata is one of the main characters in this story. I hope you all enjoyed! I own nothing! Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

The group had made it to the Country of Wave and were making their way towards Tazuna's house, "I don't like this fog," Sasuke stated.

"Nothing we can really do about it," Tazuna stated.

Hinata looked around her before activating her Byakugan. Something felt off. Hinata went wide eyed, "Get down!" Hinata and Kakashi yelled in unison.

Gaara pushed Tazuna to the ground along with himself. Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, and Kakashi were quick to follow. They looked up when they heard something get caught in the tree, "Did someone just throw that huge sword like a Frisbee?" Naruto asked shocked.

"That's correct, kid," a Hidden Mist Ninja landed on the sword.

Kakashi went wide eyed, "Momochi Zabuza," he said somewhat shocked.

"Um…who?" Hinata asked.

"Protect Tazuna! Do not try to interfere!" Kakashi yelled, "Zabuza is an S-rank missing nin!"

Hinata went wide eyed and gulped. Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke, and Gaara slowly backed closer to Tazuna. Kakashi was somewhat panicked. This had to be dangerous. And they got their proof when Kakashi lifted his forehead protector off his eye, revealing his Sharingan. Gaara made the ground around them into sand. Naruto and Sasuke pulled out kunai mostly out of habit. Zabuza had a giant sword. What was this tiny knife going to do, "Oh, so this is the famous Sharingan…" Zabuza stated, "Though I suspect it's more powerful with an actual Uchiha…" he looked at Sasuke, who glared at him.

"You will not get anywhere near them," Kakashi stated.

"Sensei," Hinata said in a warning voice, "When I looked I saw two people."

Kakashi glanced at Hinata, "Did you get a good look at them?" he asked, never taking his eyes off Zabuza.

"Gomen nasai," Hinata said, "The sword came flying and I wasn't able to get a good look."

"A Hyuuga," Hinata squeaked softly, "Impressive, but I'm afraid you're Byakugan won't help you here."

"Don't talk like you know Hinata-chan!" Naruto yelled.

Hinata fought away a blush. This was an actual, honest to death, battle. She couldn't blush because of Naruto's compliments. Zabuza chuckled, "Come on out, Haku!" he called, "They already know!"

A boy dressed as a Mist ANBU appeared in a swirl of leaves, "So that was your plan," Kakashi stated.

Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara, and Hinata were shocked. This boy was no older than they were, "Haku," Zabuza stated, "Kill the old man. The brats too if they get in the way. I'll handle Kakashi…"

"Hai, Zabuza-san," Haku stated.

Sasuke activated his Sharingan and Hinata her Byakugan. This was going to be tricky. They didn't know what this boy could do and they had to protect Tazuna while they were at it. Haku slowly approached the group, "I do not wish to kill you," Haku stated, "Zabuza-san only wishes for the old man's life."

"Like we're just going to let you do that," Naruto snapped.

Haku sighed and went through several hand seals. Gaara, Sasuke, Naruto, and Hinata yelped as they were pushed away from Tazuna by ice walls. _Ice…_ Gaara went wide eyed, "You're from the Yuki Clan!" he yelled.

Haku blinked, but it wasn't seen, "Yuki…Clan…?" he asked slowly.

"The Hidden Mist Clan that has the Ice Kekkei Genkai," Sasuke said in realization, "You're the last of them, aren't you?"

"I do not know of this clan," Haku stated, "All I know is that I have this cursed Kekkei Genkai and am to use it as Zabuza-san wishes."

"What?!" Naruto yelled, outraged, "That's ridiculous! Kekkei Genkais are not curses!"

"You do not understand," Haku stated, "Because of this curse my father killed my mother," everyone's blood went cold, "And…I killed my father."

"That's not a curse," Gaara stated, "If you're father killed your mother then you had every right to kill him."

"But it was because of this curse that my father changed," Haku stated and held up needles, "My family was happy until this curse showed itself."

"You were around when the Hidden Mist was killing off Kekkei Genkais," Hinata said shocked.

"Yes," Haku stated, "After the death of my parents, I was alone. I was hated. Zabuza-san found me and took me as his personal tool."

"And you went with it?" Naruto snapped, "That's not a family!"

"I don't want one," Haku stated, "My curse stops-"

"It's not a fucking curse!" Naruto yelled, "A curse is something you can't control. You can control your power-"

"But it killed my parents-"

"If your father couldn't love you despite what you carried then he wasn't a fucking father!" Naruto yelled.

Gaara looked at Naruto in shock slightly. Did he just quote their father? Naruto was panting slightly, "You're wrong, Haku," Naruto whispered, "You think no one can understand you, but I know three people who can."

"And who would that be?" Haku asked in disbelief.

"My siblings," Naruto stated and Gaara walked beside Naruto, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Enough Naruto," Gaara stated.

"No," Naruto stated, "Your birthfather tried to have you, Nee-chan, and Nii-chan killed!"

"Naruto," Gaara said, tightening his grip on his younger brother's shoulder, "Enough. We're fine."

Naruto was shaking slightly, "…Birthfather?" Haku asked.

Seeing how Gaara was still trying to calm Naruto down, Hinata took over, "Gaara-kun, Temari-chan, and Kankurou-kun were adopted by Naruto-kun's parents when Gaara-kun was a month old," she said, "Their birthfather tried to have them killed, but their uncle on their birthmother's side sent them to Konoha where they've lived since."

Haku looked at Gaara, "Your father still lives?" he asked.

"Yes," Gaara stated, "But I don't consider him my father. If he couldn't accept us after my birthmother's death then he was never a father in the first place."

Haku just stared, "You don't have to be a tool," Sasuke stated, "Kekkei Genkai are not meant for that. They're meant to protect those you care about."

"You claim this, and yet I-"

"Haku! Is the old man dead yet?" Haku turned at Zabuza's voice.

Haku turned to the group again, "I'm sorry, but you are correct," he said, "But you failed to realize that Zabuza-san is the only important person I have left in the world."

Naruto shook slightly, "Fine then," he stated, "Hinata-chan."

Hinata hit a spot on Haku and he fell unconscious, "Then we'll help you," Naruto stated as Gaara caught the boy with his sand, "We need to get out of here."

"Hinata," Gaara stated, "Me and you will continue our way to Tazuna-san's house with Haku. Naruto, you and Sasuke help Kakashi. I have a feeling he's in trouble if Zabuza could call out to Haku."

Naruto and Sasuke nodded. Hinata bit her lip, "When we get to the house safely," Gaara stated, "I'll send Hinata to come get you three."

"Okay," Sasuke stated.

"Be careful," Hinata said as Gaara lifted the unconscious Haku with his sand.

"Make that double for me," Gaara stated.

Naruto and Sasuke nodded. Hinata pushed Tazuna and the three ran, "Oi…Haku!" Zabuza yelled.

"Haku's gone, Zabuza!" Sasuke yelled, trying to find the missing nin's chakra signature.

"Where's Kakashi-nii?" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto! Sasuke! Get away from here!" Kakashi yelled.

The fog suddenly cleared, "Kakashi-nii!" Naruto yelled when he saw Kakashi trapped in a water prison.

"Where's Haku?" Zabuza asked.

"With my brother," Naruto growled, "Let Kakashi-nii go!"

"So he failed," Zabuza stated, "Too bad."

Naruto was shaking, "Naruto-"

"You fucking bastard!" Naruto yelled, "Do you care about Haku at all?!"

"Naruto," Sasuke said putting his hand on his best friend's shoulder, "Haku isn't Gaara."

Kakashi was confused slightly, but knew Naruto was about to do something stupid, "Naruto-" Naruto suddenly threw a kunai at Zabuza, "Naruto!"

Zabuza easily caught the kunai, "What is this?" Zabuza looked at the three pointed kunai.

Zabuza was suddenly punched in the face and sent backwards. Kakashi was freed and Zabuza fell into the water from shock. Kakashi was on top of the water and turned to Naruto and Sasuke in shock. Naruto was glaring and Kakashi was getting worried. Minato told him that the seal was soon going to be weak enough where Kurama and Shukaku's chakra could seep through if Naruto and Gaara were angered enough. Kakashi was soon distracted when Zabuza popped out of the water, "What the heck was that?" he asked.

"Shadow Clone," Naruto stated.

"Impossible," Zabuza climbed onto the water again, "What did you do brats?"

Kakashi stood in front of Sasuke and Naruto while still on the water, "Leave them out of this," he stated, "Your fight is with me, Zabuza. Naruto, Sasuke, get out of here!"

"Not until he tells me why he only thinks of Haku as a tool!" Naruto yelled.

"He's my tool," Zabuza stated, "I can use him as I see fit."

"Naruto-" Sasuke cut himself off; there was no getting to his best friend.

"Bastard!" Naruto yelled, "Haku-he-you-UGH!" he yelled, "Do you even care that he would fucking die for you!?"

The two Sharingan users noticed the slight change in Zabuza's face for a split second, "Shinobi are tools, brat," Zabuza stated, "If you don't like it then you may want to find another profession."

"Haku didn't want to be a Shinobi!" Naruto yelled, "His father killed his mother because they were part of the Yuki Clan," Kakashi's eyes widened at this, "And then he wound up killing his father! Then you came and gave him something he longed for: someone who cares about him! You knew about his Kekkei Genkai, didn't you?" Zabuza said nothing, "You knew how they were treated in the Mist and you just fucking used him and-"

"I saved him you brat!" Zabuza yelled, "If you're saying that I forced Haku to be a Shinobi then you're wrong-"

"No I'm not!" Naruto yelled, "He became a Shinobi because he wanted to protect _you_! The person who ended his loneliness!"

Kakashi shook his head quickly as an image of Obito flashed before his eyes, "You're the one who forced him to kill," Naruto stated, "You did all of it and if you don't care then why did you save him?"

Sasuke's mouth was gaping slightly. Where the fuck did his somewhat stupid best friend/rival go? Sasuke glanced over at Zabuza and saw him shaking slightly. Naruto and Zabuza had a stare off. Kakashi was tensed and ready to attack. Zabuza finally broke the stare off with the blonde and looked at the clouded sky for a few seconds before looking at Naruto, "You didn't hurt him, did you?" he asked.

Naruto relaxed, "Hinata-chan just cut off his chakra," he stated, "He was knocked out from the suddenness, but he'll be fine by morning."

Kakashi and Sasuke hesitantly relaxed. Zabuza went to say something, but Gaara came running back with Tazuna, "Gaara?" Naruto asked then went wide eyed, "Where's Hinata-chan and Haku?"

Gaara was panting, "Gatou," Tazuna said before holding his side, "Bastard…"

Gaara suddenly fainted, "Gaara!" Naruto yelled and ran to his brother.

"What happened to Haku?" Zabuza asked again.

"Gatou has the heiress and the boy," Tazuna replied sadly.

"Kakashi-nii! They got through Gaara's sand!" Naruto yelled.

Kakashi hurried over, "Sasuke! Get all the information you can!" he yelled, "We'll get Hinata and Haku back, but we need to tend to Gaara."

"Gaara!" Naruto yelled trying to keep his brother's blood from flowing out of his side.

Zabuza watched as Naruto worried over his brother.

 **A/N Ta-da! *Hides in a closet* Nobody kill me! I said there would be changes! I own nothing! Please review! Thank you!**


	10. Chapter 10

Gaara awoke slowly and looked around. Wait…this wasn't his and Naruto's room…Gaara went to sit up, but then winced and held his side. Gaara tried to search his memory. What happened? Gaara's eyes widened. Hinata! Haku! Gaara, slowly this time, tried to sit up, but was unable to. Gaara groaned as he fell back onto the pillow. How did Gatou's men even get passed his sand? The only person able to do that was his father and Naruto, but they were able to go the speed of light. The door opened and Gaara turned, "Gaara!" Naruto yelled and ran in, "Are you okay?"

"I can't sit up," Gaara said deadpanned, "How do you think I feel?"

Naruto didn't say anything. Gaara gave his brother a sad look, "Sorry," he said softly, "I shouldn't be sarcastic at a time like this. How long have I been out?"

"Long enough for Gatou to tell us why he took Hinata-chan and Haku," Naruto said sitting down.

"Wasn't it because Hinata was a Hyuuga?" Gaara asked.

"Gatou has no interest in the Shinobi World other than they can be hired for just about anything," Naruto stated, "He took Hinata-chan to stop us from contacting Konoha or Tou-chan and Haku…because he doesn't trust Zabuza."

Gaara looked at his brother, "I'm sorry, Naruto," he said, "I didn't think-"

"It's not your fault," Naruto said, "Kakashi-nii was right. We weren't ready for this. We should've listened to him and-" Gaara slapped Naruto, "Ow!"

"Who are you and what have you done with my little brother?" Gaara said seriously.

"Gaara…" Naruto said sadly.

Gaara sighed, "Naruto, quit blaming yourself," he said, "I'm the one who suggested the plan. I'm the one who didn't watch out for Hinata. It's not your fault."

"It's not yours!" Naruto said, close to tears.

"Naruto…" Gaara said, "Hinata's strong, you know this," the blonde looked at his brother, "Stop treating her like she's some porcelain doll and like the kunoichi she is. You can't protect her from everything."

Naruto gripped his hair, "I know," he said, "But ever since that day…I just…"

"You're protective," Gaara stated, "All us Namikazes are, Naruto. Heck, Itachi's worse than us at times and he's an Uchiha. It's normal to feel protective over our friends, but we have to know that they can handle themselves at times."

Naruto smiled and nodded, "Great," Gaara stated, "Now help me off this mat."

Naruto was hesitant, but did so. Naruto helped his brother out of the room, "Gaara, you shouldn't be up," Kakashi stated annoyed.

Gaara rolled his eyes, "You know as well as I do that Shukaku-san will heal me faster if I don't just sit around," he stated.

Kakashi sighed, "What's Zabuza doing here?" Gaara asked confused.

"Uh…Naruto talked for about five minutes and now he's suddenly on our side," Sasuke stated, "Not sure how that works…"

Zabuza gave Sasuke a look that said 'If Haku wasn't in danger and I needed you brats, you'd be dead'. Gaara blinked once then looked at his younger brother, "Since when did you have a Talk Jutsu?" he asked.

Naruto laughed nervously, "Haku kinda reminded me of you, Nee-chan, and Nii-chan's situation so I kinda took my anger and frustration for the Kazekage on Zabuza…sorry, Zabuza…"

Zabuza looked at Naruto, "What's this about Suna's leader?" he asked.

"Long, complicated story," Kakashi stated, "But seeing how we can't do anything until Gaara's healed up, might as well have story time."

Naruto helped Gaara sit beside Tazuna's grandson, Inari, "Would you like to tell the story, Gaara?" Kakashi asked.

"I was a baby," Gaara stated, "I just know what Kaa-chan and Tou-chan told me. Plus, I really don't care who tells it."

Kakashi sighed, but began to tell the story of how and why the three children of the Kazekage came to be the children of Konoha's Yellow Flash and Yondaime Hokage.

* * *

Hinata groaned softly before opening her eyes slowly, "Please don't move," Hinata's eyes snapped open and looked at Haku, "You are injured."

Hinata blinked, "Haku-kun?" she asked.

"I'm afraid we've been captured by Gatou," Haku stated as he wrapped Hinata's arm, "Gomen, I assume he took me because he doesn't trust Zabuza-san."

"That's true," Hinata slowly sat up, despite Haku's protests, "But he took me because he wants my team to hesitate in calling for help."

"You were awake when we were captured?" Haku asked.

"Hai, but I don't know what happened to Gaara-kun and Tazuna-san," Hinata said, "Or Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun, and Kakashi-sensei for that matter…"

"Then…why are you injured?" Haku asked.

"I…" Hinata looked away, "Somehow, the attack of Gatou's men got passed Gaara-kun's sand. Gaara-kun was injured and…they were going to take him. I couldn't let them for multiple reasons. So I blocked another blow to Gaara-kun and told Gatou that if he wanted to take someone then I would be the better choice, which is true if he ever looks into the Shinobi World."

"Why couldn't they take this Gaara-kun?" Haku asked, "Does it really matter who the hostage is?"

Hinata closed her eyes, "Because Naruto-kun would do something stupid and not listen to Kakashi-sensei," she opened her eyes, "Naruto-kun and Gaara-kun are brothers and both are protective over their family. All Namikazes are."

Haku's eyes widened, "They're children of the Hokage?" he hissed lowly.

"Hai," Hinata stated, "But not only that…Naruto-kun and Gaara-kun are the Jinchuurikis of the Ichibi, Shukaku-san, and the Kyuubi, Kurama-san," Haku's eyes widened, "They can't be angered too much or the Bijuu's chakra can slip out. Naruto-kun probably would've lost control if Gaara-kun was captured, but…I may be his childhood friend and he may worry, but he's not going to lose control. The last reason I had to come instead of Gaara-kun is because of this," she held up her bag.

Haku showed confusion. Hinata smiled and opened it. She pulled out the three pointed kunai and showed Haku the seal, "I…still don't understand," Haku stated.

"Let's just say Naruto got more from his father than just his looks," Hinata said smiling and putting the kunai back in the bag.

Haku was about to ask more questions, but the door opened, "Oh, you're both up, good," Gatou walked in with his cane, "Very good."

Hinata and Haku didn't say anything, but glared at Gatou, "Nothing to say?" Gatou smirked, stopping in front of them.

"Nothing that wouldn't have my mother rolling in her grave," Hinata stated bitterly.

Gatou laughed and grabbed Hinata's chin, "You know, if your eyes weren't so pale and lifeless, you might actually be kinda pretty, girl," Hinata broke away.

"Pedophile," Hinata snapped.

Gatou smirked, "Don't worry, you'll be released once Tazuna is dead," he stated.

"My friends won't let that happen," Hinata stated, "It doesn't matter if you hold me hostage."

Gatou frowned at Hinata, "Believe in them that strongly, huh?" he asked.

"I'll _always_ believe in Naruto-kun," Hinata glared.

Haku looked at Hinata with slight shock. Gatou grabbed Hinata's short hair and pulled her towards him, "Hinata-san!" Haku yelled.

"Well then…" Gatou stated, "Let's make sure they know we mean business…" one of Gatou's men came over and unsheathed his sword.

Hinata cried out in pain as she was cut through her jacket. After about five cuts, Gatou removed Hinata's jacket and threw her easily over to Haku, who began worrying over her. Hinata ignored Haku's worry and glared at Gatou, while panting slightly. Gatou smirked and held up her jacket, "This should be enough proof, ne?" he asked, "Get the bag and we'll deliver it with the jacket."

Hinata grabbed her bag, but was kicked away from it, "Hinata-san!" Haku yelled.

Hinata coughed up a little blood, staying on the ground this time, "Stupid girl," Gatou said has he left with the jacket, bag, and men.

Hinata's breathing was ridged, "Hinata-san…" Haku said worried, "Why did you do all that? You knew he was going to hurt you if you did."

"Maybe," Hinata said, "But he forgot about hurting you to use against Zabuza," Haku went wide eyed, "Plus," Hinata removed her hand from under her stomach, revealing the three pointed kunai, "I needed to keep this with me."

Haku was shocked, "You…you…baka…" Haku quickly ran and got the first aid kit in the room before running back, "You didn't have to do all that."

Hinata smiled, "There's a reason Naruto-kun was trying to help you," she said as Haku wrapped her wounds, "You remind him of his older siblings situation," Haku blinked in confusion and Hinata smiled, "It's a long story."

"Well, we've probably got a long stay here," Haku stated.

"True," Hinata stated, "I wasn't actually there when it happened, but I can tell you what Hokage-sama told us."

Haku just nodded and Hinata began to explain the story, unaware that she and Kakashi were telling the same story.

 **A/N Okay, so the question that I'll probably get a lot is "Why aren't Hinata and Haku fighting back?" Haku should be rather obvious. Gatou is still his client. As for Hinata, she may have a little more confidence, but she's still not the best at believing in herself. She watched Gatou somehow get through Gaara's sand, which is one of the best defenses she knows about. But this Hinata isn't weak-the Canon Hinata isn't either—she isn't just going to let Haku be hurt, even if she has to be on the break of death. Okay, I own nothing! Please leave a review! Please and Thank you!**


	11. Chapter 11

Hinata and Haku sat in their prison of a room for three days. Hinata pulled her knees to her and sighed. Her stomach growled and she pulled her legs closer, "Hinata-san…" Haku said sadly.

Gatou never gave them much food, saying it was a complete waste of money. He only gave them enough for one person. Hinata always insisted that Haku eat instead of her, "Hinata-san," Hinata looked at Haku, "You should eat the next time we get food. I don't think your team is coming-"

"They will," Hinata stated, cutting Haku off.

"But it's been three days," Haku insisted, "If they were going to come for us, then they would've by now and-"

" _Never_ doubt Naruto-kun, Haku-kun," Hinata smiled, "Naruto-kun may have made Rookie of the Year with Gaara-kun and Sasuke-kun, but he's not a genius like Hokage-sama," Haku blinked and Hinata smiled, "Naruto-kun trained and trained to get where he is. Sasuke-kun is a genius and maybe Gaara-kun is half of one, but Naruto-kun will fight for what he wants. Even if Kakashi-sensei doesn't decide to come for us, Naruto-kun will and-" Naruto was suddenly in front of them, "Naruto-kun!" Hinata jumped up and hugged Naruto tightly.

Naruto relaxed, "Hinata-chan…" he hugged her tightly, "You managed to keep the kunai."

Hinata smiled, and pulled away, "We need to go," Naruto said quietly, "There's a kunai back at Tazuna's house."

Hinata nodded and took Naruto's hand. She was proud at herself for not blushing like a school-spoke too soon, "Are you sick, Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked.

"I wouldn't doubt it," Haku stated standing up, "She hasn't eaten in three days, insisting that I eat instead."

"Hinata-chan," Naruto hissed.

Hinata blushed a little redder, "I'm fine, Naruto-kun, let's just get to Kakashi-sensei," she said, "How's Gaara-kun?"

Several screams and yelps were heard outside the door, "Uh…currently giving us our opening for escape," Naruto stated, "He wasn't too happy with them getting passed his sand."

Hinata smiled. Gaara was okay. Naruto grabbed Haku's hand, "I would close your eyes if I were you," Naruto warned Haku.

Haku didn't have time to question because he was suddenly in the dining room of a house. Haku lost his balance somewhat and bumped into something. He looked up, "Zabuza-san?" he asked shocked.

"I'm getting Gaara now," Naruto stated, "Hinata-chan hasn't eaten for three days," with that said, Naruto was gone again.

"What do you mean you haven't eat for three days?" Zabuza asked Haku.

"Just Hinata-san," Haku explained, "She insisted I eat instead of her. Gatou only gave us one meal."

"That sounds like you," Sasuke stated to Hinata, "Kind to a fault."

Hinata blushed. Naruto soon returned with Gaara, "Everyone okay?" Kakashi asked.

"Hai," Naruto stated, "Minus a few of Gatou's men, but…"

"Wasn't talking about them," Kakashi stated, "Now that we have Hinata and Haku back, Gatou has no leverage over us anymore. Tazuna can continue building his bridge and I'm pretty sure Gatou lost his ninja help," Kakashi looked at Zabuza and Haku.

"But this doesn't mean our mission's done," Sasuke stated.

"No, it doesn't," Kakashi stated, "But…I do have to tell Sensei now that there's no risk of Hinata or Haku being hurt."

"Great…" Naruto said, "Gaara and I are going to be on house arrest."

"Has to be done," Kakashi stated, "I'll send a message as soon as we get food in Hinata."

"I'll fix something for her," Tazuna's daughter said going towards the stove.

"I'm fine, really-" Hinata was cut off when her stomach growled.

She blushed, "Right…" Sasuke stated and lead Hinata to the table, "Sit down and eat."

Hinata intertwined her fingers and messed with her thumbs, "Zabuza," said missing nin turned to Kakashi, "I'm going to need to know what you're going to do so I can tell Hokage-sama and he won't have a heart attack."

Zabuza was silent for a while, "In there," Zabuza walked into the bedroom.

Kakashi followed Zabuza and closed the door. Haku was confused. Zabuza was acting different. In the room, "Yes?" Kakashi asked.

"I want Haku to go with you," Zabuza stated.

Kakashi sighed, "I'm sorry, Zabuza, but we can't just take missing nins and-"

"Haku isn't a Kiri Nin," Kakashi narrowed his eyes, "He had the headband and mask, yes, but only because we took them. He's never entered Kiri other than when we met. He has a Kekkei Genkai, after all."

Kakashi pondered this, "Maybe," he said after a while, "I'll mention it to Sensei in the message and see if he can convince the Elders. I'm sure Sandaime-sama will be all for it. It's his teammates we need to worry about."

Zabuza nodded and left the room, "Haku," he stated.

"Yes, Zabuza-san?" Haku asked.

"We're helping put a stop to Gatou," Zabuza stated.

"Of course," Haku stated.

"After that, you'll be going with the brats to Konoha," Zabuza finished.

"Wh-what?" Haku was shocked, "Why?"

Naruto blinked in confusion, turning away from Hinata, who was eating some soup, "Because…" Zabuza sighed, "Because I think you'll have a better life there."

Haku blinked, "Huh?" he asked, "But I thought-"

"I was wrong, okay?" Zabuza stated, "After this you'll go with them."

"But I-"

"No buts," Zabuza walked out of the house.

Haku was confused and hurt, "He really just wants what's best for you," Kakashi walked out, "I've sent word to Sensei and no doubt he'll send back up. Probably consisting of Temari and Kankurou."

Naruto and Gaara groaned softly, "And maybe Neji," Hinata looked down, "I did have to mention what happened with you Hinata because I had to explain why I didn't send word right away."

"Hai…" Hinata stated.

"Eat," Naruto pushed the bowl closer to Hinata.

Hinata did as her friend said. Haku slowly took his bun out and let his long hair down. Haku could easily be mistaken for a girl. Naruto jumped when he felt something land on his shoulder, "Hinata-chan?" he asked worried.

"She's fine," Haku said, "I put a sleeping herb in her soup. She also didn't sleep much and had her Kekkei Genkai active most of the time."

Naruto looked at Hinata before picking her up, "She's certainly been through a lot," Tazuna stated as Naruto carried her to the room with the mat.

Haku followed Naruto into the room and closed the door softly, "You're Naruto-kun, correct?" Haku asked.

Naruto set Hinata on the mat, "Yes, why?" he asked.

Haku walked over and watched as Naruto put the blanket over her, "She believes strongly in you," he stated.

Naruto blinked and looked at Haku, "What?" he asked.

"Hinata-san," Haku sat down beside her on the mat, "No matter what happened, she never once believed you or your team would abandon her or your mission."

Naruto was silent for a while, "What did Gatou do to her to make her jacket look like that?" he asked, "Did he actually…"

Haku nodded sadly, "She provoked him so he would forget about hurting me to make Zabuza-san do what he wanted," he said, "The blood on her jacket was hers. She has a very strong will. Even after Gatou beat her up quite badly, she made sure she got that odd kunai out of her bag and hid it before Gatou took the bag, which caused her to get hurt more," Haku looked at Naruto, "Hinata-san truly believes in you, Naruto-kun."

Naruto's mouth was gaped slightly before slowly sitting down next to Haku, "Gatou didn't…didn't do anything else, did he?" he asked.

"Physically, no," Haku stated, "But I think when he said that if her eyes weren't so pale and lifeless that she might be pretty it kind of hurt her a bit."

"He said what," Naruto said dangerously.

"I'm guessing her eyes are a sensitive subject?" Haku asked.

"Hinata-chan is the Hyuuga Heiress," Haku's mouth dropped slightly, "Because of that she's been bullied not only for being the heiress, but being a Hyuuga in general. Which I still don't understand. Hinata-chan is nothing like those stuck up elders of her clan," Naruto sighed, "I just want to know why Gatou took her. There's no way he would know about her being the heiress. He doesn't know anything about the Shinobi World."

Haku blinked, "Your brother didn't tell you?" he asked.

Naruto blinked in confusion, "Hinata-san said Gatou was going to take your brother," Naruto's eyes widened, "But she knew you would…um…lose control if that happened so told them that she would go. Perhaps your brother lost too much blood and forgot?"

"Hinata-chan…she…wha…Gaara!" Naruto yelled running out.

Haku sweat dropped. Maybe he shouldn't have said that…. He looked at Hinata before shaking his head, "You have an odd boyfriend, Hinata-san," he stated.

* * *

Minato was sitting at his desk, just before night fell, finishing off his paperwork. Shizune suddenly came in, "Hokage-sama," she said.

Minato looked up and blinked, "Pakkun?" he asked confused.

Pakkun walked up and jumped onto Minato's desk, dropping a rolled up message, "Message from Kakashi," he stated, wagging his tail.

Minato blinked and unrolled the message. Shizune began to worry when she saw her Hokage become pale as a ghost, "Um…Hokage-sama?" Shizune asked.

"Get me Temari, Hana, Itachi, and Kankurou," Minato stated, "Kakashi's mission with his Genin team and Gaara turned into an A-rank mission."

Shizune went wide eyed and quickly ran off. Pakkun dropped another note, "This one is less urgent," Pakkun explained.

Minato took the note and read it. He set the paper down, "I'll handle this once I get this team off to help them," Minato stated, "Even if Zabuza is willingly helping them with this Haku boy, Gatou will just hire more ninjas with Zabuza's skill and rank. I know I'm probably going to get on Kushina's bad side by sending all of our children into this, but Kankurou needs to be there just in case the Bijuu try to take control and Temari will just demand she go to protect her brothers. Itachi is going because one: his younger brother is involved and two: this mission may require more than two Jounin and Hana is just as proficient in human medical ninjutsu as she is with animal. They're going to need a healer."

Pakkun nodded. The door opened, "Tou-chan?" Temari asked, walking in with Itachi, Hana, and Kankurou, "What's wrong?"

"I'm going to be very blunt," Minato stated, "The mission Kakashi went on with his team and Gaara…has turned A-rank, possibly S-rank."

Temari, Kankurou, Hana, and even Itachi showed shock, "I want you to leave as soon as possible," he gave Itachi the first letter, "This is all we know of the mission so far," Itachi scanned the letter, but Minato went ahead and gave a sum up to the rest of them, "Gaara and Hinata have already been hurt during this mission-but they're fine now," Minato stated when Temari opened her mouth, "And Naruto has somehow managed to get Momochi Zabuza and one of his apprentices on their side."

"Momochi Zabuza?" Kankurou asked shocked, "The Demon of the Mist? How the fuck did Naruto do that?"

"That wasn't stated in the letter," Minato stated, "However, his apprentice, Haku is his name, is of the Yuki Clan," this caught Itachi's attention, "Once this mission is complete, Haku will come back to Konoha. I will talk with the Elders tomorrow about this, but Haku is not of a village. He is a trained Shinobi, probably Chuunin level, but he was trained by Zabuza, not a village, so he is not part of one."

"I see," Itachi stated.

"Kankurou," Kankurou turned to his father, "While you are to help with the mission, the reason you're going-"

"I know," Kankurou stated, "Tenzou-san has already informed Hikari, Itsuki, and I about the seal and that the Bijuu Chakra can start seeping out."

Minato nodded, "I don't think I have to state this, but Itachi will be one of the ones in charge of this mission the other being Kakashi, and possibly Zabuza, but that is your decision on if you think he's trustworthy. Hana," Hana turned slightly, "You will probably be the only healer in this entire mission. Hinata has knowledge of herbs and such, but that probably won't help much. You must be careful not to let yourself get too hurt."

"Hai," Hana said softly.

"Itachi, before you leave, I would like you to inform Hinata's family of what has come to pass," Minato stated, "While I do not wish for them to worry, they deserve to know."

"Hai," Itachi stated.

"And make sure you inforce to Neji and Fuuki that they can _not_ go," Minato stated.

Itachi nodded again. Minato nodded, "Go, hurry," he stated, "We don't know when Gatou will get more help, but it's almost certain that he will."

"Hai!" the four quickly hurried out.

Once the team was gone, Minato took a deep breath through his nose and let it out through his mouth. As Hokage, he knew he made the right choice, but as a father, however, he felt like he just sent all his children to their death. Minato quickly shook his head and stood up. He better get home and help keep Kushina calm for fear of her hurting their daughter. Minato slowly walked out of his office and towards his house.

 **A/N Merry Christmas! Here's your present! I own nothing! Please leave reviews if you have the time!**


	12. Chapter 12

"Naruto-kun, I'm fine," Hinata said.

"But-ow!" Gaara smacked his brother in the head, "Gaara!"

Haku couldn't help but chuckle at the sight. Naruto rubbed his head. Pakkun suddenly appeared, "Pakkun," Kakashi stated, "I take it that Sensei sent back up."

"Yep," everyone turned to Temari, Kankurou, Itachi, and Hana.

Sasuke groaned inwardly, "Hi…Nii-san," he said.

"Itachi, great," Kakashi stood up, "You, Zabuza, and I will make our plans. Zabuza knows Gatou and possibly who he would hire. Temari, Kankurou, Haku, I need you to train these four as much as you can. They're probably going to need it."

"Oi!" Naruto yelled, "Who saved Hinata-chan?"

Hinata blushed and messed with her fingers. Kakashi sighed, "Temari, I believe Naruto also has Wind Affinity chakra, work on that or Rasengan, I really don't care at the moment," he stated, "Haku, I believe you have either Water Affinity or Secondary, correct?"

"Affinity, yes," Haku nodded.

"Hinata knows a few water release jutsus," Kakashi stated, "Her Affinity is also Water."

"Understood," Haku nodded.

"Kankurou, work with Sasuke and Gaara with their hand to hand or something," Kakashi stated, "I don't know, but somehow or another Gatou's men got passed Gaara's sand defenses and it can't hurt Sasuke to know a little more taijutsu."

The three nodded, "Hana, I want you and your partners to stay with Tazuna and his family and make sure Gatou doesn't try anything," Kakashi stated.

Hana nodded, "Are Hinata and Gaara ready to start training again?" Temari asked.

"We're fine," Gaara stated, "I was already on a three day bedrest before we saved Hinata. I was fine at two days…"

"I'm fine," Hinata said softly.

"I'll be watching her," Haku said, "Am I to assume you're Naruto-kun and Gaara-kun's sister?"

"Hai," Temari stated, "Namikaze Temari and this is our brother, Namikaze Kankurou, my best friend, Inuzuka Hana and her three partners, Gure, Haiiro, and Gurei, and Sasuke's older brother, Uchiha Itachi."

"Okay, let's get going," Kakashi stated before leaving with his fellow Jounin.

Temari walked over to her brothers, "Uh Nee-ch-ack!" Naruto was cut off when Temari pulled both him and Gaara into bone crushing hugs, "Nee-chan!"

Temari suddenly smacked both of them, "Ow!" the blonde and redhead yelled holding their heads.

"Don't you ever scare me like this again!" Temari yelled.

"Nee-chan…we had no control over this!" Gaara yelled.

"Ow…" Naruto whined.

Temari sighed and rubbed her temples, "You two about gave me a heart attack," she said.

"Well quit worrying so much," Naruto stated annoyed, "We can take care of ourselves."

Temari looked at Gaara, "Oh for the love of…I'm fine!" Gaara yelled, "Just because we have Shukaku-san and Kurama-san doesn't mean you have to be _this_ protective over us."

"Wha…what makes you think it's because of that?!" Temari yelled causing Gaara and Naruto to blink, "You're my little brothers. I'd be like this even if Naruto winds up succeeding Tou-chan."

"Oi! I am going to do that!" Naruto yelled.

Temari rolled her eyes before hugging them again, "I worry about _you_ not the power you hold," she said.

Naruto and Gaara relaxed and hugged their sister back. Haku looked at Kankurou, "Does this happen often?" he asked.

"Temari losing her temper?" Kankurou asked, "Yep, but she's actually one of the calmer ones. You should see Kaa-chan, the Red Hot-Blooded Habanero."

"Yes, her temper is very well known," Haku stated, "But I don't see-"

"She's two months pregnant," Kankurou stated.

Haku blinked once, "Ah," he said calmly.

Kankurou sighed, "Temari, people need air," he stated.

Temari reluctantly pulled away from her brothers, "Gaara, Sasuke, let's go," Kankurou stated, "I think I saw a forest nearby."

"Let's go Naruto," Temari stated.

"Hinata-san, are you up for training?" Haku asked.

"I'm ready," Hinata said smiling.

"Then let's get going," Kankurou stated.

* * *

"Before we start planning," Itachi stated, "I was wondering if you could answer a question of mine, Zabuza."

"And what's that?" Zabuza asked.

"Why did you try to overthrow the Fourth Mizukage?" Itachi asked.

Zabuza looked at Itachi and Kakashi. He sighed, "It wasn't the Fourth," he stated, "It was the man controlling him."

"What?" Kakashi asked shocked.

"I don't know what he's called, but he wears a mask," Zabuza stated, "And I think he has a Sharingan."

"Madara," Itachi said, somewhat shocked.

"I thought your Shodaime killed him _years_ ago," Zabuza stated.

"So did we," Kakashi stated, "We'll have to tell Sensei about this later. Do you know who Gatou may hire?"

"Possibly," Zabuza stated, "But if it is her then I suggest keeping the Genin away from the battle."

"Who is this ninja?" Itachi asked.

"Terumi Mei," Zabuza stated.

* * *

"Ah!" Hinata went flying back.

"Hinata-san," Haku hurried over, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Hinata said getting up, "I just put too much chakra in the attack."

Haku nodded slowly, "This is not your Gentle Fist," he said, helping her up, "You don't have to put all your chakra into these attacks."

"I know that," Hinata said softly, "It's just…all the things the Elders pushed into my head…"

Haku sighed and sat down beside Hinata, "Hinata-san, I don't know much about your clan," he said, "But I know you're not this insecure. You stood up to Gatou with such confidence."

Hinata shifted uncomfortable, "I just…I don't know," she said, "I mean…I have all my friends, my direct family all by my side, but…I know everything the Elders say is true."

"What do they say?" Haku asked.

"That I'm a weak-"

"They're wrong," Haku stated, "Hinata-san, I've only known you for a few days, but I know you aren't weak. You think your kindness is a weakness. Take it from somebody who has the same problem. Kindness is not a weakness. While it makes you seem weak, if we get pushed far enough, we become very dangerous. You showed that with Gatou. You're amazingly strong, Hinata-san. You just need to believe in yourself as much as you believe in Naruto-kun."

Hinata smiled at Haku and nodded. Haku sat up and help Hinata up, "Now, let's try that Jutsu again," he said.

Hinata smiled.

* * *

Temari and Hana tucked in the four exhausted Genin, "Temari, Hana," Kakashi came in, "We need to talk."

The two girls nodded and stood up. They already had a feeling that this was going to be incredibly dangerous by how Kakashi was acting.

 **A/N Yes, I brought in Mei, the future Mizukage. I actually have plans for her *smirks* I loved all my reviews for the last chapter so would you mind keeping it up? I love reading them, even if they do make me blush so bad that my mother thinks I have a fever. I own nothing! Thanks for reading!**


	13. Chapter 13

Naruto, Gaara, Sasuke, and Hinata walked out of the room, but blinked in confusion when only Kankurou and Haku were there, "Nii-chan, where is everyone?" Naruto asked.

Kankurou didn't answer. Sasuke glared, "Oh come on!" Sasuke yelled, "They all went to go fight, didn't they?"

"This is too high for you," Kankurou stated.

Naruto and Gaara glared before glancing at each other. Kankurou narrowed his eyes, "Don't even think about it," he stated, "No one has one of your kunais on them, Naruto."

"Who said we were going to travel by Hiraishin?" Gaara asked before grabbing Sasuke and Hinata and disappearing in a swirl of sand.

Kankurou stood up, sending his chair flying behind him, "What the fuck?! When did he-" Kankurou glared at Naruto, "Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, don't you dare-" Naruto was gone in a flash of yellow and orange, "Naruto!"

Haku stood up, "We should-"

"You stay here and guard Tazuna and his family," Kankurou stated, "My brothers. My problem."

"But-"

"No buts," Kankurou stated, "There's no guarantee that Gatou's next ninja hire won't come straight here. That's the reason we were told to stay here. To guard Tazuna and those four. We need to split now. Plus this will help with the Elders. I don't have time for this…" Kankurou ran off.

It took Kankurou five minutes to reach the bridge and found his brothers, Sasuke, and Hinata just standing there, "What do you four think you're do…oh kami…" Zabuza…was dead.

Naruto's hands were shaking, "Naruto," Kankurou tried to comfort his brother, but then noticed the scowl on Naruto's face, "Naruto?"

They heard footsteps and turned quickly, "So, you're the remainder of the team," the red head said.

Kankurou stood in front of the four Genin, "Terumi Mei," he said.

"And you must be the Hokage's son that has the Wood Element," Mei stated.

"Where's the rest of our team?" Kankurou asked calmly.

Mei shrugged, "May be alive or they may be like Zabuza," she stated calmly.

Naruto and Sasuke charged forward, "Naruto! Sasuke!" Kankurou yelled panicked.

"Youton: Yōkai no Jutsu!" Mei called.

"Suiton-" Kankurou was cut off when his brother and Sasuke were gone, "Right, Hiraishin…" he muttered.

Sand suddenly engulfed Mei. Kankurou looked at his other brother, "What?" Gaara asked, "We're not helpless."

Mist suddenly rose up, "Oh not this again," Naruto said, joining his brothers and teammate with Sasuke, "Hinata-chan."

"Byakugan," Hinata activated her bloodline limit.

Kankurou finally gave in, "Alright, you four listen to me and no arguing," he stated.

"Fine," Naruto stated, "You're leader. Hinata-chan, where is she?"

"Sasuke, Gaara," Kankurou stated, "Form a protective barrier around Hinata. She's our eyes at the moment."

Sasuke and Gaara did as told, "Nii-chan, what are the chances of your wood working?" Naruto asked.

"Very unlikely," Kankurou stated, "We're in the middle of water. I need something to work with."

"Right," Naruto stated.

The five were tense and waiting for Hinata to say something, "Hinata…" Sasuke said, "Is she that well hidden?"

"I still can't go the maximum distance with my-Kankurou-kun to your right!" Hinata yelled.

"Suiton: Teppoudama!" Kankurou yelled quickly.

"She dodged… and is out of my sight again," Hinata said.

"Come on Hinata-chan," Naruto said, "You can go farther. I know you can."

Hinata took a deep breath, "I'll try," she said.

"That's all we ask, Hinata," Gaara stated.

Hinata focused her chakra. She couldn't let her friends down. She just couldn't. Suddenly, a wave of water washed Sasuke out of their sight, "Sasuke!" Naruto yelled, "Hinata-chan!"

"She…she knows my limit! I can't see her!" Hinata cried.

"Shit…" Kankurou said, "This is why we didn't want-"

"Just shut up Nii-chan!" Naruto yelled, "We don't need-" Gaara's yelp cut him off, "Gaara!?"

"This is bad," Kankurou stated, "Hinata! Hinata!"

Hinata's mouth was covered so she couldn't yelled back, "Don't worry," Mei whispered, "I'm not going to kill you or your team. My mission is to kill Tazuna. Zabuza just had to be dealt with."

Naruto was in front of Hinata in a flash of yellow and orange, "What?!" Mei yelled before being punched in the face and sent back into the thicker patch of mist.

Hinata fell to the ground, "You okay, Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked.

Hinata just nodded. Again. She was saved. Why was she always the one being saved? Was it because she was the Hyuuga Heiress? Why? Why was she so useless? What if the Elders were right? What if she had no right to be a Shinobi? What if she was just in the way of everyone? She wanted to be on Naruto's team, but she's only- _"…you aren't weak. You think your kindness is a weakness. Take it from somebody who has the same problem. Kindness is not a weakness. While it makes you seem weak, if we get pushed far enough, we become very dangerous._ _You're amazingly strong, Hinata-san. You just need to believe in yourself as much as you believe in Naruto-kun."_ Haku's words rang in Hinata's head.

Hinata looked at Naruto and he had a concerned look on his face, "Hinata-chan?" he asked.

Hinata closed her eyes and stood up. Haku was right. If she could just believe in herself as much as she does with Naruto…. Hinata opened her eyes and her bloodline active. She was not going to rely on anyone any longer! "Kankurou-kun! Gaara-kun and Sasuke-kun are behind you to the right!" she yelled.

Kankurou used a water whip to grab Gaara and Sasuke, "Thanks," Sasuke stated removing the rope from him once Kankurou untied him.

Hinata took out her three point kunai, "Naruto-kun," she said, "When I find her, I'll throw this and then you get to her."

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked.

"I'll be okay," Hinata said.

Naruto nodded. The fog got thicker, "Hinata! Naruto!" Kankurou yelled, "Where are you?!"

"Go," Hinata said before throwing the kunai in a direction.

"Be careful," Naruto said before disappearing in a yellow flash.

"Hinata!" Hinata looked at Gaara running up, "Where's Naruto?"

Hinata gave Gaara a nervous look, "He didn't…" Gaara growled.

"Um…no," Hinata said, "It was my idea."

"Hinata!" Gaara yelled, "Where is he?"

"Gaara-kun," Hinata said, "You need to trust-left. Go. Now."

Gaara didn't have to be told twice. Hinata went to follow after him, but she was grabbed. She glared at Mei, "Let me guess," Hinata stated, "They're fighting a water clone?"

"Smart girl," Mei said, "I said I didn't want to hurt you."

"Yeah? Well you hurt our friends," Hinata stated.

"They brought that on themselves," Mei stated, "I didn't kill them."

"I doubt you could kill Kakashi-sensei and Itachi-kun," Hinata stated.

"You're starting to get annoying girl," Mei stated.

"Why did you kill Zabuza-san?" Hinata asked, "Why are you working for Gatou?"

"Zabuza was a missing nin and was bound to die sooner or later," Mei stated, "And it's the mission I was given."

"But it's wrong," Hinata stated, "Tazuna-san is only doing what is best for his village. He's basically the Kage of this village."

Mei was silent for a while, "It's the mission I was given," she stated, "And it must be finished."

"You may be a shinobi, Mei-san," Hinata stated, "But are you a human being or are you as cold as the rest of your village?"

"Our village is going through reform-"

"And yet you do missions like this," Hinata cut off, "You know this is wrong, Mei-san."

"What choice do I have?" Mei snapped lightly, "I have a Kekkei Genkai in a village that fears them. If I fail one mission because of my personal feelings then I'm gone."

"Then stop fearing and start changing," Hinata struggled slightly, "You're strong, Mei-san. Change your village."

"It's not that simple," Mei stated.

"Because you doubt yourself," Hinata stated, "I know. I had the same problem, I still kinda do. You doubt your power and you doubt yourself, but…Haku-kun taught me something important. Kindness isn't a weakness. It can be your strength. I'm still learning that, but maybe you can too?"

Mei was silent. Suddenly, powerful chakras pulses came rushing at them, "Shit!" Kankurou yelled, "Oh shit!"

Mei got rid of the mist and Hinata went wide eyed, "Sasuke-kun!" she yelled, "Oh no…" she whispered.

"Are those two…" Mei trailed off as the memories of her water clone came rushing back, "Oh crap…"

"Kankurou-kun! Do something!" Hinata yelled.

"This never happened in training!" Kankurou yelled, "Shit, shit, shit."

Hinata looked at Naruto and Gaara as they were slowly incased in their respected Bijuu's chakras. Naruto and Gaara turned to Mei with Bijuu eyes. Mei took a step back slightly, "Naruto-kun, Gaara-kun, stop," Hinata stood in front of Mei.

"She killed Sasuke," Naruto growled.

Hinata looked at Sasuke and fought back tears, "Please, stop," Hinata couldn't stop her teary voice.

Sand shot forward, "Hinata!" Kankurou yelled.

 **A/N Yes, I'm evil. I don't update yesterday and then leave you at a cliffy. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I own nothing except my OCs. Please leave a review.**


	14. Chapter 14

Sand shot forward, "Hinata!" Kankurou yelled.

Hinata closed her eyes waiting for the pain to come, but nothing came. Hinata opened her eyes and they instantly widened. Sand…was protecting her? Kankurou narrowed his eyes, "That's new," he said.

Mei dragged Hinata away, "No, wait!" Hinata yelled.

"No," Mei said, "You are not my mission and this was not in the statement. Putting two jinchuurikis together…that's suicide!"

Hinata glared and pulled away from Mei, "They are not _just_ jinchuurikis!" she yelled, "They're brothers and they're my friends!"

"They're dangerous!" Mei yelled.

"I hate to say it," Kankurou ran up, "But she's right. In this state they are dangerous, Hinata. We need to find Itachi. He can get in their minds and, hopefully, suppress the Bijuu chakra. Where are they?"

"…Probably still unconscious in the village," Mei said.

Kankurou face palmed, "What? At least I didn't kill them," Mei stated.

Hinata perked up. She activated her Byakugan and went wide eyed, "Sasuke-kun's not dead…" she said softly.

"Of course he's not," Mei stated, "I said I wouldn't kill you."

"But they don't know that," Kankurou stated.

"Kankurou-kun," Hinata said, "How do you suppress the Bijuu's chakras?"

Kankurou pulled out his necklace, "With this, but I only have one," he stated, "They've both lost control."

"You handle Gaara-kun," Hinata said.

"Wha-no," Kankurou stated, "Hinata, that's suicide! Your father, not to mention mine, will kill me!"

"Trust me," Hinata stated, "Naruto-kun would never hurt me."

Kankurou bit his lip, "I know," he said, "And Naruto will hate himself if he hurts you, Hinata."

"He won't," Hinata said, "Just fix Gaara-kun."

Kankurou hesitated, "Fine," he unhooked his necklace, "Just please be careful."

Hinata nodded and slowly made her way towards Naruto, "Naruto-kun…" she said softly.

Naruto turned to Hinata, glaring. Hinata took a deep breath, "Naruto-kun, please," she said, "I know you're mad, but you're letting Kurama-san take control."

"Sasuke-"

"He isn't dead, Naruto-kun," Hinata said, "I looked myself. He's fine. Just weak."

Hinata was in front of Naruto, "We're all fine," she said, "The only person Mei-san killed was Zabuza-san, but that was part of her mission," she hugged Naruto tightly, "Please calm down."

Hinata felt the powerful chakra disappear, "Sasuke's…okay?" Naruto asked.

"Yes," Hinata pulled away smiling, "He's fine…mostly."

Naruto pulled Hinata into another tight hug, "I'm sorry," he said.

Hinata smiled, "It wasn't your fault," she whispered.

Naruto suddenly pulled away, "Gaara…"

Hinata turned and she smiled, "He's fine," she pointed.

Naruto turned just as Gaara collapsed in Kankurou's arms, "Gaara!" Naruto ran to his brothers.

Hinata smiled slightly before running over to Sasuke. Hinata looked Sasuke over. Mei sat beside her, "How did you do that?" Mei asked.

"Naruto-kun would never hurt one of his friends," Hinata said.

"But he wasn't in control," Mei stated.

Hinata just smiled at Mei, "I know Naruto-kun," she said, "I've known him for years. He would hurt anyone who hurts his friends, but he would never hurt his friends. They're-we're his family just as much as his actual family."

Mei looked at Hinata then at Naruto, who was being scolded by his older brother with Gaara. Mei turned to Hinata once again, "You're in love with him, aren't you?" she asked.

Hinata blushed brightly, "I-um-I wouldn't say _love_ ," she said pushing her two pointer fingers together.

Mei just smiled, "My mission was to kill Tazuna and Zabuza if able to," she stated, "If you and your team manage to kill Gatou then I have no reason to kill Tazuna any longer since my mission was not to protect Gatou."

Hinata smiled, but then saddened, "Haku-kun…" she said, "Mei-san, can we ask you to do one thing for us."

"Depends on what it is," Mei asked.

"As a fellow Kekkei Genkai user," Hinata said, "I want to ask you to say you killed two traitors."

"Two?" Mei asked confused.

"Zabuza-san and-"

"Haku, right?" Hinata turned and saw Kakashi walking up with Temari, Itachi, Hana, and her partners.

Itachi's eyes widened when he saw his brother, "Hana," he ran to his brother.

Hana hurried over with Gure, Haiiro, and Gurei. Hana's hands began to glow green, "What happened?" Itachi asked.

"He tried to protect those two," Mei gestured her head to where Gaara and Naruto were still being yelled at, "Succeeded, however, this happened. He's not dead, but he probably won't be able to move for a few days."

"She's right, Itachi," Hana said, "Major chakra exhaustion and some minor internal injuries, but he's just fine."

"Seeing how Gaara and Naruto are being yelled at," Temari stated, "I'm guessing that we didn't just imagine the Bijuu chakra?"

Hinata shook her head, "When they thought Sasuke-kun died to protect them…well…" she trailed off knowing they would fill in the blank easily, "But Kankurou-kun got Gaara-kun under control."

"And Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

"This one did him," Mei stated making Hinata blush brightly, "Still not sure _how_ she did it, but she did."

Hinata blushed brighter when everyone looked at her, but everyone's attention was diverted when Sasuke made a noise, "Sasuke-kun," Hinata said, smiling.

Sasuke's eyes opened, "Sasuke," Itachi stated, "If you do something like this again, I will kill you myself."

"Sorry Nii-san," Sasuke said before holding his head.

"Don't move please," Hana stated.

"Sasuke!" Naruto was beside his best friend, "You okay?"

"I'm fine," Sasuke stated.

"Mostly," Hana stated, "I'm sure Hokage-sama will have Tsunade-sama look at you. He really should've sent a better healer than me."

"You're doing fine, Hana-chan," Temari stated.

Hana sighed and continued to heal Sasuke, "So, now what do we do?" Naruto asked.

"I believe the best thing to do is to take care of Gatou," Kakashi stated, "Our mission was to protect Tazuna and Gatou is in the way of that."

"But I don't believe we have the right to kill him," Gaara stated, "Haku does."

"True," Kankurou stated.

"You started to mention something about this Haku person," Mei stated.

"Oh, right," Hinata said, "I was wanting you to say that you killed Haku-kun with Zabuza-san. Haku-kun is probably the last of your Yuki Clan."

Mei nodded slowly, "And what will happen to him?" she asked.

"He'll come back to Konoha with us," Kakashi stated, "He was never your ninja. He was trained by Zabuza _after_ he became a missing nin."

Mei nodded, "I think I can forge a few things to keep that bloodline going," she said.

Hinata smiled, "Mei," Kakashi stated, "There's information that Zabuza gave us that you and your village should be aware of," Mei turned, "The reason Zabuza tried to kill you Mizukage."

"Oh?" Mei asked.

"He's being controlled," Itachi stated, "By Uchiha Madara."

Mei's eyes widened, "But I thought…so he really is immortal," she muttered.

"Apparently," Kakashi stated.

Naruto and Gaara looked at each other. Kurama and Shukaku's anger always flared at the name, "But don't act any different," Itachi stated, "Madara is dangerous and we're trying to find a way to defeat him, but it's difficult."

Mei nodded, "I can do that," she stated, "I'll leave Gatou to you."

"And we'll trust you'll keep your promises," Temari stated.

Mei nodded, "I want Kiri to change as much as anyone does," she stated before walking away.

"Let's get Sasuke to Tazuna's," Kakashi stated, "Temari, Kankurou, I want you to guard Tazuna as he continues to build his bridge. We can't keep him locked in his house any longer."

Temari and Kankurou nodded, "I'll send Haku with you as well," Kakashi added, "Just in case Gatou decides to try something. Gaara was right. Gatou is Haku's kill."

"As soon as Gatou is taken care of and Sasuke heals enough to walk," Itachi stated, "We need to head back to Konoha. Once Gatou is taken care of, Tazuna-san will no longer be in danger and the mission will be finished."

Everyone nodded. Itachi and Hana each carried half of Sasuke, "Ow…" Sasuke winced.

"Sorry," Hana said, "But I've healed all I can."

"It's fine, Hana," Itachi said, "Thank you."

"Yeah, just sudden movement," Sasuke stated, "Thanks Hana."

Hana smiled then turned to Zabuza, "We do need to bury him," she stated.

"Yes," Kakashi stated while picking up the body of Zabuza and carrying him on his back, "But we should let Haku decide where to bury him."

Everyone nodded and they started their track back to Tazuna's house.

 **A/N Okay, so, Haku stays in the land of the living. Yay? Haku will appear sometimes throughout the series and I do have a plan for him romance wise, but that's not going to happen for a while. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the Wave Arc. I will not be doing the death of Gatou, it will be implied. I own nothing except my OCs. Please use the Review box and leave a review! Thank you!**


	15. Chapter 15

"Haku-kun," Haku turned to Hinata, "We're leaving."

"I'll be there in a few minutes," Haku stated, "Just…" he looked at Zabuza's makeshift grave.

Hinata nodded, "Just remember that this is what Zabuza-san wanted," she said.

"I know," Haku smiled slightly, "And…it feels nice to know that he actually cared about me for me and not just as a tool."

Hinata smiled, "Do you want to be alone?" she asked.

"No," Haku turned his body to Hinata, but his face remained on the grave, "No, I'm ready."

Hinata smiled and the two walked down the hill the grave was on. They soon reached the group waiting for them, "Ready?" Kakashi asked, "I've already sent Pakkun to tell Sensei that we're leaving and will probably be there by lunch sometime."

"You alright, Sasuke?" Itachi asked his younger brother on his back.

"He fell asleep about three minutes ago," Gaara smirked.

Naruto snickered. Temari looked, "Aw, he looks like he's two again," she said, "Just…bigger…"

"Alright, let's go," Kakashi stated.

* * *

True to Kakashi's guess, the group arrived back in Konoha around noon. The Chuunin at the gates looked at them, "Oh thank Kami you're back!" Izumo yelled, "Kushina-sama has about all but killed the village…"

Naruto and Gaara sweat dropped, "Okay then," Kakashi stated, "Naruto, Hinata, Gaara, you three head home. Itachi, Hana, you take Sasuke to Tsunade-sama. Temari, Kankurou, and I will handle the report. Haku, you come with us."

Everyone nodded and they split up. Haku looked around Konoha as they walked. They soon arrived at Minato's office. Kakashi knocked, "Yes?" Minato called.

Kakashi opened the door and Minato looked up, "Oh thank Kami," Minato said then noticed Haku, "And you must be Yuki Haku."

"Just Haku," Haku said.

Minato smiled and stood up. He opened a drawer and pulled out a forehead protector and a Chuunin vest, "I've talked with the Elders and the Council," Minato stated, "And it was agreed that these belong to you, Haku-kun."

Haku looked at the two items, "Just like that?" he asked.

Minato smiled, "It would be unfair to have you take the Exam," he said, "Both to you and the actual Genin competing."

Haku shook his head, "I mean you're just accepting me into your ranks just like that?" he asked.

"Of course," Minato smiled, "We're not the Mist, Haku-kun. We embrace Kekkei Genkais and see them as a treasure."

Haku blinked, "I see…" he said slowly and took the vest and forehead protector, "…Arigato."

Minato nodded, "I'll give you a week or two to get used to Konoha before I send you on missions," he said, "I also believe you need time to grieve."

Haku looked at Minato, "Thank you," he smiled slightly.

"I can also see if my wife will be willing to help in your training," Minato stated, "Her Affinity is Water and her Secondary is Wind and is very skilled in both."

"I think I would like that," Haku nodded.

Minato held out a set of keys, "I figured you were old enough to live on your own," he said, "Your apartment is just down the road."

Haku slowly took the keys, "Thank you, Hokage-sama," he smiled.

Minato smiled back before looking at Kakashi with a serious look, "Report," he stated, "How bad was it?"

"You were right to send back up," Kakashi stated, "The ninja Gatou hired after Zabuza and Haku joined our side was Terumi Mei."

Minato twitched, "Luckily, only Sasuke was hurt," Kakashi stated, "However…I don't know all that happened. Kankurou? What happened after Mei defeated Temari, Itachi, Hana, and me?"

Kankurou sighed, "If I'm going to be perfectly honest," he stated, "If it wasn't for Hinata I think things would've ended a lot worse. Sasuke was hurt protecting Naruto and Gaara. He…looked dead…"

"Oh no…" Minato said holding his head.

"The Bijuu took partial control," Kankurou stated his father's fears, "It was only the first version. I think they were still in control somewhat just consumed by anger. I'll admit to losing my head because I only had one necklace and they both lost control," Minato sighed, "However," Minato blinked and looked at his son, "Hinata was the one to get me to calm down and…" Kankurou looked his father straight in the eyes, "She got Naruto under control," Minato's eyes widened, "Without Hinata; I think we would've failed that mission."

"It wasn't just Hinata," Kakashi stated, "Naruto was the one to get Zabuza on our side…he was like Obito. Sasuke never flinched in the fear of battle and risked his life to protect his friends. Gaara…if I'm going to be honest, he was pretty much the leader of the Genin. He took perfect control. All in all, the mission succeeded because of those four."

Minato was silent, "They may have lost control," Temari put in, "But since they thought one of their best friends was killed and they have yet to even start training to control their Bijuu's chakra or them period, having them just go into the first version of transformation is actually showing how much control they already have."

Minato still didn't say anything for a while, "I want one answer," he stated, "Who, of the four Genin, do you four think caused the entire mission to be a success?"

The four looked at each other before whispering quietly. After a few seconds, Haku stepped forward slightly, "We agreed that all four of them preformed excellently, but there was one that, if they weren't on the team, would have caused the entire mission to fail and that's Hinata-san."

Minato closed his eyes and smiled softly, "Alright," he said while opening his eyes, "Thank you for the report. Kakashi, I expect you and Itachi to both write up reports for this mission and handed in in two days. Haku-kun, get to know Konoha and make yourself at home. Temari, Kankurou, I want you two to inform Hiashi-san of everything that was stated here. This may improve Hinata's status with the Hyuuga Elders."

"Hai," the four said.

"Now, I'm going to go make sure Kushina hasn't killed your brothers yet…" Minato stated.

The five left the office.

* * *

Hiashi peaked into his oldest daughter's room and found her fast asleep on her bed, "Oji-san?" Hiashi turned to his nephew, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Hiashi said smiling at his oldest daughter, "Neji," he turned to his nephew, "I want you to start training Hinata."

Neji blinked, "Why so suddenly?" he asked.

"I just got the report from her mission," Hiashi said, "I think Hinata has finally reached a point where she'll be able to improve in her Gentle Fist."

Neji looked at Hinata, "I'll see what our training schedules are," he said, "What exactly happened on the mission?"

Hiashi smiled slightly, "Nothing important," he said, "But I'm sure Naruto is going to introduce you to the last boy of the Yuki Clan."

Neji went wide eyed, "I'm demanding the story at dinner," he stated.

Hiashi chuckled and watched as Neji walked towards his own room. He leaned against the wall. Every day. Every day he wondered what his family would be like if Minato hadn't have done what he'd done. Where would Neji be? Where would _he_ be? Just the Elders' puppet? Hurting Hinata? Hiashi shook his head. No. Bad thoughts. He can't keep thinking of horrible what ifs. Neji was happy. Hinata was happy _and_ getting stronger on her own. Coming out of her shell. On. Her. Own. Hiashi looked at his sleeping daughter. Hinata was changing and he had more than reason to believe that is was all because of his Hokage's youngest son. A smile crossed his face before frowning. He sighed softly. He had to change the Clan's ways. He _had_ to. For his daughter's happiness. She was the heiress and with this vast improvement with this mission…The Hyuuga Elders will definitely start to see her as such. Which meant only one thing.

Hinata would not be allowed to marry outside the clan.

 **A/N Okay, so my review counter is broken, but I got all your reviews in my email, so thank you. And to the Guest reviewer who doesn't like Hinata, I have literally been bullied since PreK and well into my high school years because I have the lowest form of Autism. I've learned to ignore people like you by going into my own world. So, congrats, you may have made a whole new story possible. And if you don't like Hinata, then why read a story with her as one of the main characters? Anyway, thank you zigmas and Louis Romero for trying to make me feel better, but I'm honestly used to this stuff by now. Been through it all my life (I turned 21 in November). It's just how my condition is. Bullying is a part of it. But still thanks.  
**

 **Okay, so bad things behind us. Please leave a review (which will hopefully be counted this time, if not, I'll see them in my email) and tell me what you think. I own nothing! Thanks for reading!**


	16. Chapter 16

"Absolutely not!" Kushina yelled at her husband.

"I promised them, Kushina," Minato said calmly.

"Gaara _just_ got back from that…that…I don't even know what it turned into!" Kushina yelled, "And now you want to send him out again?!"

"Kushina, calm down," Minato stated, "I'm not happy with this either, but I did promise Fuuki and Hitomi that if they could watch Dai-kun without Gaara that I would let them go on their own C-rank mission. It's only fair, Kushina."

"Fine, but I get to pick the mission," Kushina started searching through the mission requests.

Minato decided not to anger his pregnant wife anymore and let her do as she pleased, "Ah!" Kushina said happily, "Easy."

Minato took the paper, "I would agree, but the last mission was also easy," he stated.

"What could go wrong with delivering a scroll to the Fire Temple?" Kushina asked, then paused, "Never mind…forget that one," she started shuffling through the papers.

"Kushina," Minato stopped his wife, "We can't keep protecting them forever. Gaara seems to be a natural leader and cares about his friends. This is the simplest C-rank we have."

Kushina sighed, "Fine, but if they aren't back in five days, I'm going after them," she stated.

"You know you can't go on missions," Minato stated, "Temari would kill you."

Kushina groaned. Minato kissed her quickly, "They'll be fine," he said softly, "Akikazu won't let anything hurt them."

Kushina released a slow breath, "Fine," she said, "But five days, Minato. One day after and you send reinforcements."

Minato nodded, "Of course," he stated.

* * *

"Gaara-nii-chan!" Dai hugged Gaara happily.

Gaara smiled and patted Dai's hair, "Missed me, did you?" he asked.

"Fuuki-nee-chan and Hitomi-nee-chan were no fun!" Dai yelled.

"You little brat!" Fuuki yelled, but was quickly held back by Hitomi.

"Fuuki-san!" Hitomi yelled.

"Enough!" Akikazu stated, "Or I may just decline the C-rank Hokage-sama gave us."

Gaara blinked, "Really? After the one I was just on?" he asked.

"He promised," Akikazu stated and held up a scroll, "We just deliver this to the Fire Temple. That's it."

"Great," Fuuki said, "When do we leave?"

"In the morning," Akikazu stated, "So go pack and meet me at the gates at seven."

"Hai," the three said.

"Before that," Gaara stated, "Naruto wants everyone to meet Haku."

"Who?" Fuuki asked.

"Hinata didn't tell you?" Gaara asked, "The last of the Yuki Clan."

"Oh. Him," Fuuki stated, "Fine. Let's go."

* * *

"Hey Haku!" Haku blinked at the large group of Genin at his door.

"Um…hello Naruto-kun…" Haku said.

"Naruto wanted you to meet everyone," Sasuke stated.

"Oh…" Haku said and moved some of his hair out of his face, "Hello."

Naruto grinned and started introducing, "This is Kiba and Akamaru," Kiba waved, "He's Hana's little brother."

"Hello," Haku smiled.

"And this is my team," Kiba stated, "Haruno Sakura and Aburame Shino."

"Hello Haku-kun," Sakura bowed slightly.

Shino just nodded, "And these are Shino's brothers, Kaku Sai and Aburame Shin," the two nodded as their names were called.

Haku smiled, "And then this is Ino-chan," Naruto stated, "Basically Sasuke's sister and Sakura's best friend."

Ino hit Naruto in the head causing him to whine, "Baka!" Ino yelled before turning to Haku, smiling, "Yamanaka Ino and these are Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Chouji."

"Hi!" Chouji said while Shikamaru just nodded and mumbled something.

Neji walked up to Haku, "Hyuuga Neji," he said and shook Haku's hand, "Hinata's cousin."

"More like older brother," Naruto stated.

Neji rolled his eyes, "And these are my teammates, Tenten and Rock Lee," he gestured to each of them.

"Pleasure to meet you, Haku-kun!" Lee yelled.

Haku sweat dropped, "You'll get used to him…maybe," Tenten said smiling.

"And finally," Gaara stated, "This is my team. Kazeki Fuuki and Hitomi."

"You're a little girly to be a boy," Fuuki stated.

Gaara face palmed, "Fuuki…" he said.

Haku chuckled, "I know," he said, "But I like it this way."

"Whatever," Fuuki stated.

Gaara sighed, "It's very nice to meet all of you," Haku smiled.

"Have you gone shopping yet, Haku-kun?" Ino asked.

"Shopping?" Haku asked, "No, I have plenty of food-"

"Not food!" Ino yelled, "Clothes!"

Haku blinked, "I have clothes…" he said.

Sasuke shook his head, "This is not going to end well," he stated.

Ino suddenly smirked, "Shop Day!" she yelled and grabbed Haku and running down the stairs.

"Eh?!" Haku yelled.

"Ino!" Sakura yelled, "Wait!"

"Oh boy…" everyone stated.

"Poor Haku-san," Lee stated, "I remember when Ino-chan dragged me shopping when she met me."

"You actually need a makeover though," Tenten stated.

"I do not!" Lee complained.

Everyone chuckled, "We better go see if we can rescue Haku," Sasuke stated, "But I doubt it."

"We actually need to get packing," Fuuki stated.

"Right, you have a mission," Neji stated, "Try not to worry everyone this time around."

"We'll do our best," Gaara stated, "Last time we had no control over it."

Everyone went their separate ways. Naruto grabbed Hinata's arm. Hinata looked at Naruto, "Yes?" she asked.

"How are things at your house?" Naruto asked, "What happened at Wave should've helped your status with the Hyuuga Stuck Ups, right?"

Hinata looked down, "No?" Naruto asked shocked.

"No…they did…" Hinata said softly, "They…actually see me as heiress potential now…"

"That's great!" Naruto said happily.

Hinata still looked down, "It…is great…right?" Naruto asked.

Hinata closed her eyes, "I…I'm not allowed to marry or date outside the clan…" she said.

Naruto went wide eyed, "What?!" he yelled, "That's not fair!"

"The Byakugan is a recessive gene," Hinata explained, "The main house heir must marry within the clan…"

"But-that's-that's not fair!" Naruto yelled, "Why can't they just accept Neji? He'd be a great-"

"I can't do that to Neji-nii-san," Hinata said.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Neji-nii-san…" Hinata looked at Naruto, "He's in love with Tenten-san. I…I can't let Neji-nii-san be controlled by the Elders. It'd be like he was sealed, like he was supposed to be."

Naruto was silent, "But what about you?" he asked.

Hinata smiled sadly, "There is someone I like outside the clan," she said, "But it was never possible in the first place. I'll…I'll be fine, Naruto-kun. I've already agreed to it."

"But why?" Naruto asked.

"To save Hanabi from being sealed," Hinata said, "I only agreed if Hanabi remained unsealed."

"Hinata-chan-"

"I'll be fine, Naruto-kun," Hinata turned to leave, "I'll see you tomorrow at training," Hinata walked away.

Naruto watched as Hinata left. Why did his stomach just drop? Why does he feel so horrible? Or like his heart was just ripped from him? "Naruto?" said blonde turned to Neji, "Are you okay?"

"Not really," Naruto said.

"…Hinata told you?" Neji asked.

"Why is your clan so unfair?" Naruto asked.

Neji shook his head, "I don't know," he said, "But Hinata made her choice-"

"It wasn't her choice," Naruto stated, "It was the only way to save you and Hanabi."

Neji was silent, "Naruto…there's nothing we can do," he said, "Not this time. Hokage-sama has no leverage this time."

"I know," Naruto said.

Neji hesitated for a second, "Did she tell you why she didn't pass the title to me?" he asked, "She wouldn't tell me."

Naruto looked at Neji, "She's said because you're in love with Tenten and that she doesn't want you to be controlled by the Hyuuga Elders like you were sealed."

Neji looked down, "Hinata really is kind to a fault," he stated, "Did she tell you that she liked someone?"

"Yeah," Naruto stated.

"…Did she tell you who it was?" Neji asked.

Naruto shook his head, "Do you know?" he asked, "She seemed to think it would never happen."

"Naruto," Neji stated before sighing, "Yes. I know. Everyone knows. You're just dense when it comes to this emotion."

"Huh?" Naruto asked.

"I'm not going to tell you," Neji stated, "Because I know you'll try to stop Hinata and I'll break my trust with her, but I will say this. Hinata has been in love with this person since they met."

"Then why doesn't she fight?" Naruto asked.

"Because she believes she'll never be able to compare to him," Neji said, "She'll always bring him down. That she'll always be weaker than him and have to rely on him. She believes she doesn't deserve him and has been trying to get rid of her feelings for him for months now. I honestly believe that Hinata deciding to do this is not only to save me and Hanabi, but also to force herself to let go of those feelings."

Naruto clinched his hands into fists, "Why would Hinata-chan think that?" he asked, "She's a great shinobi! She is strong, she just needs more training!"

"Which will be almost impossible now," Neji stated, "Once Hinata turns 16…her life as a Shinobi is over," Naruto's eyes widened, "That's when she starts preparing for the wedding and becoming the Heiress."

Three years. Hinata had three years of being a Shinobi left? And she wasn't going to fight? Naruto clinched his hands into fists, "This can't happen," Naruto stated, "It just can't."

"There's nothing we can do," Neji stated, "Hokage-sama can't even interfere with Clan Business. The only reason I remained unsealed was because Minato-sama personally held a debt with the clan."

"What if this person Hinata-chan likes returns her feelings?" Naruto asked, "Would she fight then?"

"I don't think that's possible," Neji stated, "He's way too dense."

Naruto blinked. Dense? _"You're just dense when it comes to this emotion."_

 _Sasuke sighed, "You are really stupid when it comes to stuff like this," he stated._

 _"What's that supposed to mean?" Naruto glared at Sasuke._

 _"If I have to tell you, then you obviously don't get it or see it," Sasuke said easily._

 _"Tou-chan! Hinata-chan's sick again!"_

 _"She's not sick Naruto."_

 _"She just got surprised."_ Naruto's mouth gaped, "Holy…crap…" Naruto whispered then looked at Neji, "It's me? Hinata-chan likes me?"

 **A/N I makes Naruto smarter x) Well, somewhat xD Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed your New Years. Happy 2016! I hope you all enjoyed and I hope to see more reviews for this chapter than I did for the last chapter. Unless my review counter is so broken now that I can't even get emails. I don't know. Anyway…I own nothing except my OCs! Thanks for reading and I hope you all enjoyed!**


	17. Chapter 17

"It's me," Naruto said shocked, "Hinata-chan likes…me?"

Neji went wide eyed, but didn't reply. Naruto gripped his hair, "Wha-but-how?" he looked at Neji.

Neji shook his head, "Naruto," he said sternly, "Yes. You're the boy Hinata likes, but I swear to Kami and back. If you-"

"I don't want the older brother speech from you Neji!" Naruto yelled, "When the fuck did Hinata-chan start to like me like that?"

Neji face palmed, "I should've just left," he stated, "When you saved her. That's when she realized her feelings. Like I said, she's liked you since you two met."

Naruto sat on the grass in shock. Neji sighed and sat beside Naruto, "Look Naruto," he said, "Hinata _really_ likes you, but she hasn't said anything because she loves the friendship you two have more. You were one of the first friends she had and she doesn't want to lose you because of the feelings she has."

Naruto looked at Neji, "She really thinks all that about me?" he asked, "That she'd bring me down. That I'm too good for her?"

"Pretty much," Neji stated, "You are the son of the Fourth Hokage and are quickly rising to his status. You were in a three way tie for Rookie of the Year while she was third. The list goes on Naruto. You're just too selfless to realize all this stuff. You and your siblings both."

 _Haku looked at Naruto, "Hinata-san truly believes in you, Naruto-kun."_ Naruto looked at the grass. Neji sighed, "Naruto," the blonde looked at Neji, "Until you can figure out your own feelings, don't worry about anything. You'll be distracted and, most importantly, you'll hurt Hinata. You think you can do that? Pretend none of this happened and just let Hinata be?"

Naruto looked at the ground for a while. Neji was beginning to worry until Naruto finally spoke up, "I…I want to help Hinata-chan," he said, "But…you're right," he looked at the older teen, "I need to sort through everything or I'll just wind up hurting Hinata-chan or myself."

Neji smiled and nodded.

* * *

"Yosh," Kakashi stated, "Today we're going to work on stamina and increasing chakra control."

"Tree climbing?" Naruto asked, excitedly.

Kakashi nodded, "Let's see if you and Sasuke can catch up to Hinata," he stated, "Hinata, show us how far you can go."

"Hai," Hinata focused her chakra on her feet before calmly walking up the tree.

Hinata made it to the second branch before she had to stop, "Very nice, Hinata," Hinata smiled slightly, "Alright. Sasuke, Naruto, your turn."

Naruto and Sasuke smirked at each other as if saying 'I'm going to get to the top before you'. The two focused their chakra on the bottoms of their feet before running up the tree, "Hinata," Kakashi stated, "I said we were increasing stamina as well."

"Hai," Hinata said before climbing the tree again.

Kakashi watched Hinata as she climbed. If she could just find a reason to go against her clan's ways, then she could continue being a shinobi, but right now, as it stood, only Naruto returning her feelings would even make Hinata consider that. Kakashi watched as Naruto fell from the tree and cursed loudly. Kakashi sighed softly. Naruto was far too dense for that. Meanwhile, Naruto was rubbing his head, "Why do I always land on my head?" he muttered.

Naruto looked up when he heard a yelp, "Hinata!" Sasuke yelled.

"Whoa!" Naruto quickly jumped and caught the girl, "Gotcha!"

Sasuke jumped down and ran over with Kakashi, "Are you okay?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm fine," Hinata said, "I just lost focus."

Naruto set Hinata down, "Arigato," Hinata said.

"Maybe you should clear you mind before trying this again," Kakashi stated.

Hinata nodded and walked over to an empty spot and sat down, "This must be effecting her worse than we thought," Sasuke stated.

Naruto didn't say anything. Kakashi sighed, "It's Hyuuga Clan business," he stated, "There's nothing we can do about this except help Hinata in any way we can."

"I still say those elders need to stop with all this stupid nonsense," Naruto stated.

Kakashi patted Naruto's head, "Just be there for Hinata when she needs it," he stated.

"I know…" Naruto mumbled.

Kakashi sighed, "Get back to training," he said, "Let Hinata deal with this as she feels she needs to."

Naruto and Sasuke just nodded, but reluctantly. About five minutes later, Kakashi sighed, "Alright, that's enough," he stated, "All three of you are out of it."

"Gomen," Naruto, Hinata, and Sasuke stated, looking down.

Kakashi sighed. He couldn't really blame them, "That's all the training we're going to be able to do," he stated, "Head home."

"Hai…" the three Genin walked away together.

"That was embarrassing," Sasuke stated.

Naruto and Hinata nodded, "I…have to actually get home," Hinata said, "Gomen."

"Okay, you're still coming to dinner with us, right?" Naruto asked.

"I'll try," Hinata said, "I just…have a lot of stuff to do."

"Okay," Naruto said, "Ja ne."

Hinata smiled and waved as she walked away.

* * *

Naruto sat in his and Gaara's shared room, but with Gaara on another C-rank mission it was just his room. A knock sounded, "Naruto, dinner's done," Minato called.

"Is Hinata-chan here?" Naruto asked, sitting up.

"She got caught up in stuff at home," Minato replied.

Naruto fell back on his bed, "I'm not hungry, Tou-chan," he stated.

Minato opened the door, "Alright," he stated, closing the door behind him, "Its Ramen Night and you're saying you're not hungry. What's wrong Naruto?"

"The stupid Hyuuga Elders," Naruto stated, sitting up.

Minato sighed, "So she told you?" he sat beside his son, "Naruto, I know it's unfair, but there's nothing we can do about this. Hinata has to fight this herself."

"But she's not going to!" Naruto yelled.

"That's her decision," Minato said.

"No it's not!" Naruto yelled, "She has to do it or Neji and Hanabi get controlled by them. It's not fair!"

"Naruto," Minato put his hands on his son's shoulders, "I know. Everyone knows this is unfair to Hinata, but it's the way of her clan."

"Well it's stupid!" Naruto stated.

Minato sighed and just hugged his son with one arm, "This is one battle you can't fight for Hinata, Naruto," he said, "Hinata has to do so herself."

Naruto punched his pillow and face planted into it. Minato looked at his son, "So…still not hungry?" he asked.

"No…" Naruto mumbled into his pillow.

Minato stood up and put a hand on the back of Naruto's shoulder, "Just be there for her," he said, "That's all you can do."

Naruto groaned into his pillow. Minato left knowing he couldn't do anything more. Naruto put his chin on his pillow and just stared at his headboard. He heard his door open, "I said I wasn't-Hinata-chan?" Naruto sat up in shock.

Naruto about lost his jaw. Hinata was in a traditional Japanese kimono. The main kimono was a light purple color, making her eyes pop and complimented her blue hair perfectly, with a light pink cherry blossom pattern all down the sides and sleeves. The edges of the kimono were a shade darker purple and matched the color of her traditional sandals. Her obi was just barely lighter than the kimono and had the same edge coloring as the kimono. Hinata messed with the strands of hair framing her face when Naruto just stared at her, "Ano…sorry for being late, Naruto-kun…" she said softly.

"What…are you…wearing?" Naruto asked.

Hinata blushed, "Um…they're trying to figure out the color that goes best with me," she said, "Apparently I'm too pale for white….I didn't really have time to change when I realized what time it was…does it look bad?"

"No!" Naruto said quickly, "I-uh-um…I'm just not used to seeing you in dresses," he laughed nervously while rubbing his head.

Hinata blushed and messed with her fingers, "It's…a kimono, Naruto-kun…" she stated.

"Same thing," Naruto said deadpanned.

"Um…shouldn't you be downstairs?" Hinata asked, "Its Ramen Night, right?"

"Oh yeah!" Naruto yelled before jumping out of bed and grabbing Hinata, "Come on!"

Hinata smiled and allowed herself to be dragged. She almost tripped about three times, but she was happy for the first time in days.

 **A/N Little bit of a MinatoxNaruto family moment. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I enjoyed all of them! I own nothing except for my OCs! Thank you for reading and please leave a review! Please and Thank you!**


	18. Chapter 18

A week passed and everyone's focus was slowly moving away from the Hyuuga Elephant in their lives. Hinata, Sasuke, and Naruto had finally gotten the tree climbing exercise down. One day, Kakashi stated he had to go somewhere and left the meeting early, "If you're going on a date with Anko-nee than just say so," Naruto stated.

Kakashi glared at Naruto, "Not Anko," he stated before walking away.

"Whatever you say," Naruto muttered.

The three Genin continued to train with each other for another two hours before they collapsed against trees, "Well, glad to see you three aren't slacking off," they turned to Kakashi as he walked up.

"Kakashi-nii," Naruto stated, "Where have you been?"

"Trying not to get killed by your mother," Kakashi stated.

"Huh?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi held out three pieces of paper, "You, along with all your Genin friends, are allowed to take the Chuunin Exams here in Konoha tomorrow," he stated.

The three Genins' mouths dropped, "But-we just graduated!" Naruto yelled, "And-"

"And are more than ready," Kakashi stated, "I wouldn't recommend you three if you weren't. You three went on an A-rank mission, saved the last of the Yuki Clan, and are probably more powerful than any Genin in Konoha. Sensei has agreed…Kushina needs about a store of pickles to distract herself."

Naruto laughed happily and took the paper with Sasuke and Hinata, "Gaara too?" he asked.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, "Gaara practically led you three during that mission and the C-rank he went on with his team," he smirked under his mask, "And, according to Akikazu…has mastered the Second Phase."

Naruto looked up in shock before glaring, "Damn it!" he yelled.

* * *

Naruto laid in his bed on his back, staring at the ceiling, "Okay, what's with you?" Gaara finally asked.

"I thought you liked quiet?" Naruto stated, not turning to his brother.

"Naruto…" Gaara said seriously.

Naruto looked at his brother, "Room Safety?" he asked.

Gaara sighed, "Yes, nothing leaves this room," he stated, "Now what the heck is bothering you?"

Naruto sat up with his hands in his lap and looked at them, "I…know about Hinata-chan's feelings," he stated.

Gaara's eyes widened, "…Oh…" he said, "Well…um…"

"Yeah…" Naruto stated, rubbing the back of his head.

Gaara ran his hand through his hair, "Um…shit…Temari is better with this stuff," he stated.

"Room Safety!" Naruto yelled.

"I know! I know!" Gaara yelled before groaning, "So what exactly is the problem?"

"I-um…I just can't figure out my own feelings," Naruto stated, "I don't want to hurt Hinata-chan, but I also want to help her. She likes me…so…"

"If you returned her feelings she'd fight the Elders," Gaara finished, "That's what you're hoping for right?"

Naruto just nodded. Gaara sighed, "Blasted Room Safety…" he muttered.

Naruto suddenly got an idea, "Hey, what if we told this story, but used Neji and Tenten," he said, "This way we could get Nee-chan's help, but not break Room Safety."

Gaara blinked and looked at Naruto, "Neji and…Tenten?" he asked.

Naruto shrugged, "According to Hinata-chan Neji likes Tenten," he stated.

"Wow…" Gaara stated, "So weird…" he paused, "And yet…I could totally see it happening," he snickered, "Poor Lee, but with his sensei-mance with Gai I guess they'd be even. I'll get Nee-chan."

Gaara left their shared room and went downstairs, "Temari!" he called when he was able to see the first floor.

Temari, Kushina, Kankurou, Kakashi, and Minato looked up. Gaara sweat dropped, "When did everyone change their name to Temari?" he asked, "Naruto and I need you for a second."

Temari raised an eyebrow, but stood up and followed her little brother up the stairs. The two entered the room and Gaara closed the door, "So what's the problem?" she asked, cocking her hip slightly.

"Neji needs help with something, but he's embarrassed to ask you himself," Naruto said, trying and hoping to make his older sister believe him.

Temari narrowed her eyes, "What's to be embarrassed about?" she asked, "I've known all your friends since you were two."

"He thinks Tenten likes him and he doesn't know his own feelings and doesn't want to hurt Tenten," Gaara explained.

Temari blinked once, "Wow…" she stated, "And I thought Naruto was dense with romance."

"Hey!" Naruto yelled.

Temari sighed, "There's nothing really to say," she said shrugging, "He's just got to figure out his own feelings."

"That's very helpful, Nee-chan," Naruto said deadpanned, "He's been trying that already and he can't figure them out. That's why he wanted to come to you."

"Oi…" Temari rubbed her forehead, "Okay, try asking him these simple questions. If he answers yes to all of them, then he probably likes her more than a friend, got it?"

Gaara and Naruto nodded. Temari held up her pointer finger, "One: Does he act differently with her than he does with any of his other friends that are girls. Example: Ino or Sakura," Naruto's mind filed away the questions to go through later, "Two," Temari held up her next finger, "Does he react without thought when she's in danger? Three: Does his mind go blank for more than three seconds if she shows up in a different outfit? And finally: Is he upset when he knows she's upset. That's really all I got," Temari put her hand down, "So tell him that, kay?"

"Arigato, Nee-chan!" Naruto smiled.

"Uh-huh," Temari stated, "Now if I could just complete Uchiha-Inuzuka I would be happy," she left the room.

Gaara turned to Naruto, "Well, shall we get started?" he asked and his blonde brother nodded, "Okay first question was if you act differently around Hinata than the other girls."

"I don't think so," Naruto said, rubbing his head.

"Okay…" Gaara said deadpanned, "Naruto, you do realize that you're the _only_ one in our friends that calls Hinata, Hinata-chan, right?"

Naruto blinked, "But Tou-chan said honorfics-"

"For the love of Kami, Naruto," Gaara stated, "We've known Hinata since we were _two_. I've dropped the honorfic and Tou-chan doesn't say anything. Heck, even _Tou-chan's_ dropped the honorfics with all our friends, minus Haku, but he just got here. You call Fuuki like we all do, heck, the only reason you still call Ino, Ino-chan is because she hits you when you don't."

Naruto blinked, "I…didn't even realize I still added the –chan if I'm going to be perfectly honest…" he said.

"Next question was," Gaara thought back, "Unconscious reaction when she's in danger…yes."

Naruto blinked, "Hey, I thought I was supposed to be-"

"Naruto," Gaara said deadpanned, "You fucking forgot you needed a seal to do Hiraishin because Hinata was in danger. You went absolutely _crazy_ when Gatou took her."

Naruto blushed, "Th-that doesn't mean-" he glared at his brother, "Well what about Fuuki? Your sand protects you without you even thinking about it. Do you ever think when your sand protects Fuuki?"

Gaara blinked once before glaring, "This has nothing to do with me," he hissed, "You wanted help-"

" _I_ was just fine figuring this out myself-"

" _Oh_ staring at the ceiling was going to get you your answer," Gaara snapped, "Third question: Blank mind for three second when seeing her out of the normal outfit. How'd you react to Hinata in the kimono?"

Naruto blushed, "She was in a fucking dress!" he yelled.

"That's a third yes," Gaara stated.

"That doesn't count!" Naruto yelled, "It was a fucking dress-"

"Kimono," Gaara stated.

"Well…that's _your_ third yes with Fuuki!" Naruto snapped.

"Excuse me?" Gaara asked.

"You act different around Fuuki-"

"She's my best friend," Gaara cut off, "I act like you do with Sasuke."

"Dif-fer-ent," Naruto stated, "You protect her without thinking-"

"We don't know why my sand does that!" Gaara yelled.

"And you went mind blank when Fuuki was forced to wear one of Ino's dresses because her kimono got dirty," Naruto stated.

" _That_ was a dress!" Gaara yelled, "Last question: upset when she's…upset…" he trailed off.

Gaara and Naruto stared at each other, "…Shit…" they said in unison.

Gaara face planted into his pillow, "I fucking hate you so much right now!" he yelled into the pillow.

Naruto pulled his own pillow over his head and yelled into his mattress while kicking his feet. Minato opened the door, "Boys, dinner's…what the heck happened in here?" he asked.

"Room Safety!" the two boys yelled in perfect unison.

Minato sweat dropped and just slowly closed the door. Teenagers….

 **A/N Okay, while I would like to say something cute and funny about this chapter, I need to address this right here and now. To the Guest Reviewer g.o.d who wrote "g.o.d:Kill yourself, disgusting delusional pathetic loser" I would very much appreciate it if you not think yourself as my Lord and Savior while telling me to kill myself. If you don't like this story then** _ **please**_ **use your brain and don't** _ **read it**_ **. If you don't like Hinata, then fine, but don't go to stories that have Hinata as a main character and do this: "g.o.d:Lol you Hinatards thinking you know better. Hinatits does not work in team 7." This was on my How to Grow a Family story and in that story, Hinata isn't even on Team 7. All teams are Canon in that story. If you hate Hinata then fine, but don't read the stories and then tell the writer to kill themselves. I've already had my best friend attempt that and I will not stand for this! Please stop or I'll have to cut off Guest Reviewers to all my stories and I don't want to do that because I get some rather nice reviewers who simple enjoy the story and wait for the next chapters. If you don't have something nice to say, then please, have someone tape your fingers and mouth because you're going to wind up having someone actually kill themselves and that will be all on you. So, I hope you're happy with yourself. You got said best friend mentioned above in a downright tirade.**

 **If the Guest didn't bother to read that then I'm sorry for the long A/N to those who actually like this story. I honestly don't know what's wrong with the review shower for this story, but you won't see the review in the reviews. Okay, so, I hate to end this cute, happy chapter on a sour note, but all this had to be said. I own nothing except my OCs! I hope you all (except the guest reviewer who obviously hates this story) enjoyed this chapter and please leave a review!**


	19. Chapter 19

"What the fuck happened to you two?" Fuuki asked as Gaara and Naruto walked up to where they had to start the Chuunin Exams.

"Rough night," Naruto mumbled, "We're fine though."

"You better be fine!" Fuuki yelled, "I swear Gaara!"

"Oh, shut up Fuuki," Gaara pushed passed his best friend and walked into the building.

"He just…" Fuuki glared, "Namikaze Gaara! I'll have your fucking head!" she ran after the redhead.

Hitomi made a small noise and quickly ran after her two teammates. Why was she the peacemaker? Hinata and Sasuke looked at Naruto, expecting a better answer, "We're fine, I promise," the blonde said, "Just not a lot of sleep last night."

Sasuke looked at Naruto, "…Doesn't Gaara tend to attack anything that moves when he's tired?" he asked.

Naruto went wide eyed, "Shit…" he quickly ran into the building.

Sasuke and Hinata looked at each other before following their friend and teammate.

* * *

"Just how much sleep did you get, Gaara?" Fuuki asked as they entered a room, "I'm surprised those two didn't call Kankurou in fear of Shukaku taking control."

"Sorry," Gaara said, somewhat calmed down, "Naruto just made me realize something that I'm not too happy about," he glared at said blonde.

Naruto glared back, "You started it," he stated.

"…Fucking…" Fuuki groaned, but then looked around, "Wow…"

Everyone turned and saw the room full of hopeful Genin. Naruto and Gaara suddenly felt heated glares at them. They shivered. Those were way worse than the somewhat hateful glares they got when they were younger. Luckily, they stopped when they were ten, "Something wrong?" Hitomi asked them.

"We're fine," Gaara said, "Just…stares."

Fuuki and Sasuke glared at the large group. Hinata smiled at Naruto and Gaara, as if saying everything was going to be okay, "I wouldn't glare at them if I were you," the teens turned to see a man walk up, maybe a few years older than them.

Gaara's stomach twisted when he saw this man, but why? He wore a Konoha Forehead Protector. Still, Gaara pulled Fuuki slightly behind him, "Wha-Gaara?" she asked, annoyed.

"Who are you?" Gaara asked.

"Right, sorry," the man said, "Yakushi Kabuto. Pleasure to meet you."

Now Naruto got a funny feeling in his stomach. He glanced at Sasuke and saw he had his suspension face on, "Yes, well," Naruto said, "Very nice to meet you too, Kabuto-san, but we promised our friends that we'd find them so, ja ne!" Naruto grabbed Sasuke and Hinata and walked quickly into the crowd of Genin.

Gaara did the same with Fuuki and Hitomi, "Gaara!" Fuuki yelled.

They quickly found the Ino-Shika-Chou group, "What's wrong with you guys?" Ino asked.

"See the guy with glasses?" Gaara whispered.

Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji glanced up quickly, "Silver hair?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah," Naruto stated, "There's something…off with him. He was being too nice."

"I think your father's position has gotten to you two," Ino stated.

"Ino," Sasuke stated softly, "Snakes."

Ino stiffened, " _What_?" she hissed, "But he has…shit…"

"What?" Chouji asked, "What about snakes?"

Shikamaru whispered something to Chouji and his eyes widened, "Oh…" he said.

Fuuki suddenly understood why Gaara protected her. She still had nightmares of what that snake did to her. Soon, all of their friends surrounded each other and learned of the theory. Meanwhile, Kabuto pushed on his ear, "It would seem it's worse than we thought, Orochimaru-sama," he whispered, "Sasuke-kun is surrounded."

"Hmm," the voice in his ear said, "Then we'll just have to get rid of the distractions…"

"You're going to try _that_ jutsu?" Kabuto whispered, "But we still aren't sure what it'll do."

"All the more reason to try it, Kabuto," the voice stated.

"Very well," Kabuto stated, "When?"

"Not now," Orochimaru stated, "But soon."

"Hai," Kabuto stated.

"Alright!" everyone turned at the voice, "Everyone to the front! Have your permission slips and take a number and sit down!"

"Isn't that Anko-nee's T&I teacher?" Naruto whispered.

"…Shit…" Gaara, Fuuki, Kiba, and Sasuke stated.

All 15 friends took their numbers and sat down. Everyone one of them were at least a row apart from each other. Ibiki announced that the first part of Chuunin Exams was a written test and described the rules: no questions asked. Ibiki also explained that a team's score will be added up at the end of the exam to see which teams pass. Various Chuunin proctors lined the sides of the room to watch the Genin and catch cheaters. If caught cheating five times, the Genin and his/her team would be all disqualified, "Oh, and one last thing," Ibiki stated, "If you get a 0 your entire team fails as well."

Naruto was silently panicking. He stunk at written tests. He studied almost all night for the Academy Graduation. He didn't know about this one! Naruto's forehead met the table. Naruto glared at the table when he heard Kurama laugh at his torture _shut up you furball_. He felt Kurama glare at him and he smirked, "Alright," Naruto looked up, "You have one hour! Begin!" Naruto hesitantly flipped his paper over and his mind went blank.

Kurama started laughing at him, he even heard Shukaku chuckle a little. Naruto groaned and drummed his pencil on the desk _**you both are hopeless**_ Kurama and Shukaku stated.

 _Shut up_ Naruto and Gaara thought in unison.

Kurama snorted _**you do realize that they want you to cheat, right?**_ Naruto blinked _huh?_

 _Oh…that's what that meant_ Gaara thought, but then blinked _wait…why are you helping us?_

 _ **Because everyone knows you're the containers of us**_ Shukaku stated _**If you fail it makes us seem weak and stupid.**_

Kurama just hummed in agreement. Naruto looked at Gaara in their shared mindscape, "You find the answers," he stated, "Your jutsus are better equipped for that. Then tell me the answers in here."

"Or…" the two turned to Sasuke, "I could," he smirked at them, "Teams, Naruto."

Naruto smiled, "Right," he looked at his brother, "Good luck!"

Gaara nodded and the three left the shared mindscape. It was about forty minutes later that Naruto got the final answers from Sasuke. Nine down. One to go. Forty-five minutes into the written portion of the test, Ibiki announced that it is time for the tenth and final question, but he ominously stated that there was one special rule for the question. He stated that the candidates are free to choose whether or not they want to try and solve the tenth question. If they opt out, the entire team will fail. If they choose to answer the question but get it wrong, they will be banned from taking the Chuunin Exams forever. Naruto's mouth dropped. There was no way. His father would never-Naruto realized the trick, "Anyone who wants to leave, is free to do so," Ibiki stated, "Just let us get your number and your team leaves with you."

Naruto glanced at where his friends were and they had determined looks on their faces. They knew Minato. And he would never risk starting war with another village for banning their Genin from becoming Chuunin. Naruto watched as teams of Genin left, not wanting to not be able to become Chuunin _**weaklings**_ Kurama stated inside Naruto's mind _**Looks like you're not as weak as I thought brat.**_ Naruto and Gaara blinked once _**Doesn't mean Shukaku and I like you though. You're still annoying cages.**_ Naruto rolled his eyes before looking around. Not many remained. Only about ten teams. Half of which were his and his friends' teams. Ibiki waited a few minutes before deciding no more were leaving. Ibiki smiled, "Got rid of more than I thought I would," he stated, "Everyone in this room…passes!"

Naruto did a double take, "Say huh?" he asked.

Ibiki explains that the first nine questions were to test their information gathering skills, whereas the tenth was to test their determination and bravery, "There was even a Chuunin team here for you to get answers," smoke filled the room and the Chuunin team stood up, "Nee-chan/Nii-san!" Naruto, Gaara, Sasuke, and Kiba yelled.

Temari smirked at her brothers, "So nine teams passed," she stated, "Better than our Chuunin Exams."

Naruto groaned, "If you thought Ibiki was bad then you're going to hate your second proctor," Itachi stated.

Everyone was silent. Naruto suddenly went wide eyed, "Oh shi-" the window was broken and Anko appeared with a banner, "Anko-nee…" his forehead met the desk.

Anko smirked, "Less than I thought," she stated, "Perfect. I don't have to change my test. I was afraid you were going easy on them, Ibiki."

"You're late," Ibiki stated, "What were you doing?"

Kakashi head came into view, hanging upside down in the window, "My bad, Ibiki," he gave an eye smile.

"Kakashi-nii!" Naruto, Temari, and Gaara yelled.

Anko chuckled, "Well, shall we knock most of you out of this Exam?" she asked.

Naruto smirked, "Good luck with that Anko-nee," he stated.

"And this is why you're my favorite," Anko smirked, "Let's go! The test starts now!"

 **A/N I'll let your imaginations go wild on what was keeping Anko. And yes, Sasuke has mastered the Entering the Mind Jutsu with his Sharingan a little early. Sue me. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! I own nothing except my OCs! Please leave a review! Thank you for reading!**


	20. Chapter 20

"Anko really needs to learn the difference between "now" and "tomorrow"," Sasuke stated as he walked with his team.

They had each been given a blue circle and told to report to the Academy in the morning. Naruto rubbed his head, "Hey, at least we passed," he stated.

"True," Sasuke said smiling, "Still can't believe I didn't see past Nii-san's henge…"

"Hey, Kiba, Gaara, and I didn't see past our sisters'," Naruto stated.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Sasuke stated, "I know it's obvious, but you used your Byakugan to get your answers, right Hinata?"

Hinata blushed brightly, "Um…" she said softly and messed with her fingers.

Sasuke and Naruto stopped in shock, "No way!" they yelled.

Hinata blushed brighter, "Sasuke could've just copied off you then!" Naruto stated, "Damn!"

Hinata smiled nervously, "Oi, whatever," Sasuke stated, "Inoichi wanted Itachi, Hikari, Ino, and I home early, so ja ne."

"Ja ne," Naruto and Hinata said waving.

Sasuke disappeared into the crowd, "Ne…Hinata-chan," Hinata looked at Naruto, "Do you have to get home?"

Hinata blinked, "No," she said, "We weren't sure how long the Exam would be today so I don't have anything planned at home. Why?"

"I just…err…wanted to talk?" Naruto rubbed the back of his head nervously.

Hinata blinked, "Okay?" she asked confused, "What about?"

"Uh…not here," Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand.

Hinata blushed lightly, but knew Naruto was wanting to use Hiraishin and nodded. Naruto and Hinata were suddenly in their training grounds. Hinata blinked once before shaking away her confusion, "Is something wrong, Naruto-kun?" she asked.

Naruto sat down and Hinata took the hint and sat down beside him, "Um…okay, I really don't know how to start this…" Naruto stated nervously.

Hinata tilted her head in confusion. Naruto quickly hit his forehead on his knees and groaned, "Damn it…" he muttered.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked confused.

"You said you liked someone outside your clan, right?" Naruto asked.

"Y-yes," Hinata became nervous, "But I'm fine with-"

"I know it's me, Hinata-chan," Hinata's face lit up so fast that Naruto was afraid she was going to faint on him, "Hinata-chan, please don't faint on me!"

"H-how did yo-you find o-out?" Hinata asked.

"Err…kinda Neji's fault, but kinda not…" Naruto stated, "He just said something and it was like the final puzzle piece."

Hinata blushed brighter, if possible, "I-"

"Hinata-chan, please don't say sorry," Hinata looked at Naruto, "Look, I found out a little over a week ago," Hinata blinked, "Neji told me to sort out my own feelings before doing anything and…that's what I've been doing."

Hinata's heart pounded. Naruto sighed and blushed, "I…I think…I might like you…like that…" he said, looking away.

Hinata's eyes widened, "R-really? You're…not just trying to not hurt my feelings?" she asked.

"Hinata-chan, you know I never want to hurt you," Naruto stated, "If I told you that when I didn't mean it, it would hurt you more than if I didn't. I…really think I like you…you know…like that."

Hinata blushed and messed with her fingers with a soft smile. Naruto smiled as well, "But let's kinda keep this between us for now," Naruto stated, "Just to make sure we don't just completely ruin everything. So…?"

Hinata nodded, "I'd like that," Hinata said, "Arigato, Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled, "What are you two doing?" Naruto and Hinata turned and saw Gaara and Neji walking up.

"Nothing," Naruto stated quickly.

Gaara and Neji raised an eyebrow in unison. Both teens in question blushed lightly. Gaara smirked, "Oh shut up!" Naruto yelled, "At least I said something!"

Gaara and Neji blushed lightly causing Hinata to giggle, "But no tell-y," Naruto stated, "We're going to figure out real feelings before saying anything."

"If you hurt-"

"Cut the Big Brother Speech," Naruto stated, "Wait until _after_ we're dating."

Hinata blushed brightly. Neji huffed, but was smiling. Suddenly, the four heard a chuckle. They turned towards the sound and went wide eyed, "Orochimaru…" Neji said shocked before glaring and quickly shifting into his Gentle Fist stance.

Naruto stood in front of Hinata, "What the hell are you doing here?" he yelled, " _How'd_ you even get in!?"

Gaara was tensed, ready to turn the ground surrounding them into sand and attack, "I'm afraid you're in my way of my goal," Orochimaru stated.

Naruto's eyes flashed red quickly, "You can't have Sasuke," he stated.

"Good luck trying to stop me, brat," Orochimaru stated, hands flying through seals.

Gaara's palms had just touched the ground and Neji and Hinata were about to throw a chakra wave at him when they were blinded by a bright, white light.

* * *

Minato was calmly doing paperwork in his office, "…-chan! Tou-chan!" Temari threw the office door open, panting.

"Temari?" Minato asked confused.

"Naruto and Gaara are _gone_!" Minato's eyes widened and he stood up quickly.

"What?" Minato yelled.

Kankurou came running in panting as well, "Confirmed reports," he stated, "Neji and Hinata are gone as well and Orochimaru's chakra signature was found near where the four of them were last seen!"

Minato's eyes hardened, "Get this news to Sarutobi-sama and tell him to get Jiraiya-sensei down here!" he yelled, "Orochimaru is in Konoha! I'll send word to all villages, but I want all Genin left in the Exams put under ANBU protection. All Uchihas are to be kept near someone whom we can trust. And by that I mean, Temari, Kankurou, your teammates don't leave your side and Sasuke stays attached to Ino's hip. All Genin we do not know and trust are to be put in separate rooms. I don't care if they're Konoha. We have a fucking mole and they will be found and interrogated! The Chuunin Exams are hereby put on hold until Orochimaru can be found along with the four missing Genin!"

"Hai!" Temari and Kankurou bumped foreheads as they tried to get out of the small space of the door before running in different directions.

Minato felt a piece of his paperwork crumble under his palm. Orochimaru about killed Kankurou. He would be damned if he let him do the same to Naruto and Gaara. Minato closed his eyes, "Naruto, Gaara, Hinata, Neji," he whispered, "Wherever you are…please…be safe and careful."

Minato's office door slammed open and the blonde paled slightly, "I fucking _told_ you something like this was going to happen!" Kushina yelled, "But did you listen? _No!_ I swear to Kami, Namikaze Minato, if Gaara and Naruto are hurt I will fucking kill you before you can see your fucking daughter and-" Minato pulled his wife close and tightly to him.

"You think I'm not worried, Kushina?" Minato whispered, "I put the Exams on hold…that's never been done before. We have a mole, Kushina, and I _will_ find them. We will get our sons back, along with Hinata and Neji. I _promise_."

Kushina chocked on a sob and clutched onto her husband's jacket as if it were her life line, "And if we catch this mole, or better yet, Orochimaru," Minato whispered, "I promise you can let loose all your pregnancy hormones on them."

Kushina gripped Minato's jacket tighter, "You better," she mumbled.

Minato rubbed his wife's hair soothingly. They had to find Orochimaru and make them bring them back or at least figure out what he did to them.

* * *

"Naruto…" Naruto groaned, "Naruto!" Naruto's blue eyes shot open and he sat up in shock, "Baka!" he turned and saw Sakura sitting next to him, "You had me and Kakashi-sensei freaking out! You just collapsed! Sasuke-kun was even worried, not that he would admit that…what were you thinking?!"

Naruto blinked once, "Sakura?" he asked confused then took in his surroundings, "What happ-Hinata-chan! Neji! Gaara!" he turned to the pink haired girl…who suddenly had longer hair than he remembered, but not important, "Where are they? What happened to them?"

Sakura blinked, "Uh…" she said, "I know Hinata-san, but who are the other two?"

The door opened, "Oh, good, you're up," Kakashi stated walking in with Sasuke, "You gave us quite the scare-"

"Kakashi-nii, where's Hinata-chan, Gaara, and Neji?" Naruto yelled.

Kakashi blinked before walking over and feeling Naruto's forehead, "I think you hit your head, Dobe," Sasuke stated.

Naruto glared, "The fuck did you just call me?!" he yelled.

"What I always call you," Sasuke stated without much emotion, "You were the dead last."

Naruto glared, "You're the one who fucking hit their head!" he yelled, "I don't have time for this! I need to find Hinata-chan, Neji, and Gaara!" Naruto used Hiraishin and was gone.

Kakashi's mouth fell open under his mask along with Sasuke and Sakura, "…The fuck was that?!" Sasuke yelled before running out of the room, "Dobe!"

Sakura turned to her sensei for answers, but found him in complete and utter shock, "Sensei?" she waved her hand in front of Kakashi's eye, "Sensei!" Kakashi fainted.

 **A/N *Smiles nervously awaiting reaction* So…yeah…Please let me know what you think of this idea because it actually plays quite a few important roles for this series. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I don't own anything! Please leave a review! Thanks for reading!**


	21. Chapter 21

Naruto realized he was in another hospital room when the jutsu finished. He saw Neji and Hinata sitting up in bed confused, "Neji! Hinata-chan!" the two turned to Naruto.

"Naruto," Neji said relieved, "What happened?"

"I have no idea," Naruto stated, "Sasuke and Kakashi-nii are acting weird along with Sakura. Did her hair suddenly get longer?"

"Haven't seen her," Neji stated, then realized something, "Why is my forehead protector on my forehead?"

Naruto shrugged. Neji rolled his eyes and took it off before retying it around his neck. Naruto walked over to Hinata, "Are you okay?" he asked.

Hinata nodded, "I'm fine," she smiled.

The door slammed open, "Dobe/Hinata/Neji!" the three turned and blinked.

"Lee? Tenten? Gai?" Neji asked confused.

"Kiba-kun? Shino-kun? Kurenai-sensei?" Hinata asked, confused.

"Dobe!" Sasuke yelled, "How the fuck did you do that?"

Neji and Hinata blinked then looked at Naruto, "I told you he was off!" Naruto yelled.

Tenten looked at Neji in shock, "Neji…you…"

"What?" Neji asked, tilting his head, "Are there twigs in my hair again?"

Lee and Gai's mouths dropped when Neji started looking at his hair, "Okay, not that I'm not glad to see everyone," Naruto stated, "Would someone _please_ tell me where Gaara is?"

"Who?" Kiba asked, "Haven't heard of him."

Naruto glared, "This is no time for jokes Kiba!" he yelled, "Where's Gaara?"

"Whoa, calm down," Gai said, "You're Kakashi's student right?"

"Everyone is fucking crazy!" Naruto yelled, throwing his hands in the air.

"You're the crazy one, Dobe," Sasuke stated.

"Stop fucking calling me that!" Naruto yelled, "And if someone doesn't fucking tell me where my brother is," his eyes turned red.

Hinata was quickly out of the bed and grabbed Naruto's arm, "Naruto-kun, calm down," she said quickly, "Calm…down…" she said slowly and watched as Naruto's eyes turned back to blue, "It's okay…we'll find Gaara-kun. Okay?"

Naruto nodded slowly. Gai and Kurenai's mouth was hanging open slightly, "The fuck just happened?" Kiba asked while Akamaru whimpered.

Neji got out of the bed as well, "I would suggest not doing this joke anymore," Neji stated, "Just tell us where Gaara is. Hinata, keep Naruto calm."

Hinata nodded, "Okay!" Kiba yelled, "Hold everything! What the fuck is going on here?! Hinata is fucking touching Naruto and hasn't fainted yet, better yet, she hasn't even _blushed_! And Naruto is spilling nonsense about some dude we don't know!"

Naruto glared and took a step forward, but Neji and Hinata held him back, "Naruto," Neji stated sternly.

Naruto shook, but stood in place. Kakashi soon walked in rubbing his head with Sakura beside him, "Kakashi," Neji stated, "Please tell us where Gaara is before Naruto loses it."

Kakashi blinked and looked at Gai, "Your student, right?" he asked.

Naruto finally snapped and Hinata and Neji tensed. Naruto yelled loudly and the Kyuubi's chakra engulfed him, making him look like a one-tailed fox. Kakashi, Kurenai, and Gai went wide eyed while Sasuke, Sakura, Kiba, Shino, Akamaru, Lee, and Tenten were shocked and fearful, "Sasuke-kun! Do something!" Hinata yelled.

"The fuck am I supposed do?!" Sasuke yelled, "What even is this?!"

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata yelled, but was pulled away from him by Neji, "Neji-nii-san!"

"You can't help him this time, Hinata!" Neji yelled, "He needs to see Gaara!"

Akamaru whimpered, "Where's Kankurou-kun!?" Hinata yelled.

"Who's that?!" Kiba yelled.

Wind suddenly picked up in the room and everyone went into walls. Hinata had tears in her eyes, "Gaara-kun!" she yelled.

"Naruto!" everyone turned to the door and saw a panting Gaara there, holding the frame of the door, "Naruto! Fucking calm down or I'm going to fucking kill you!"

Naruto, now Bijuu chakra-less, hugged his brother tightly, "The fuck were you!?" he yelled pulling away from him, "If this was your idea of a sick joke I swear-"

"Since when do I joke?" Gaara cut off.

Naruto groaned and hugged Gaara again. Gaara sighed, but returned the hug this time, "Something's wrong," Gaara whispered to Naruto, "I think we're in some kind of Genjutsu, but I can't break it."

Naruto pulled away, "That…would explain a lot…" he stated, "You know I stink at Genjutsu though."

Hinata ran over and hugged Naruto tightly, still teary eyed. Naruto hugged her tightly, "Gomen," he whispered, "I didn't hurt you, right?"

"We're all fine," Neji walked over, "However," he glared at the people in the room, "What's going on has yet to be answered."

"Gaara's claimed Genjutsu," Naruto stated, "But he hasn't be able to break it. What makes you think it's a Genjutsu?"

"Because I fucking woke up in Suna," Gaara stated, angry, "With Temari and Kankurou basically peeing themselves when they saw me wake up. It was like they've never seen me sleep before."

"Hold up!" Naruto yelled, "You fucking woke up in _Suna_!"

"Yeah," Gaara stated, "And if it weren't for the fact that my Sand Flicker can travel great distances then Konoha might've had another Kyuubi attack," he glared at Naruto.

"I couldn't fucking find you and we were attacked by fucking _Orochimaru_!" Naruto yelled, "What did you want me to do?!"

"Keep your fucking head calm!" Gaara yelled.

"Both of you calm down!" Neji yelled, "We don't need both of you losing control when Sasuke has lost it and Kankurou, Hikari, or Itachi aren't here!"

"Itachi!" Sasuke yelled, angered, "You fucking know Itachi!"

"Of course we fucking know him!" Naruto yelled, "He's your fucking brother!"

"He's no brother of mine!" Sasuke yelled, "He's a fucking bastard that-" Naruto slammed Sasuke into a wall with speed that was anything but Hiraishin.

"Naruto!" Neji, Gaara, and Hinata yelled.

"I don't know who you fucking are," Naruto growled, "But you ain't Sasuke and I will fucking _kill_ you if you badmouth Itachi again. Are we fucking clear?"

Sasuke actually gulped before nodding once. Naruto let Sasuke drop to the ground and walked back to his brother, his sort-of-but-not-quite girlfriend, and said sort-of girlfriend's older brother, "Let's get out of here before I fucking break something," he picked Hinata up bridal style and Hiraishin-ed away.

Gaara put his hand on Neji's shoulder and fickered away. Kakashi, Kurenai, and Gai were frozen in place, "What the heck just happened?!" Kiba yelled.

"Did Naruto just say… _Orochimaru_ ," Kakashi asked.

"To Hokage-sama!" Gai yelled running off.

Kakashi and Kurenai sighed, but followed after Gai with the rest of the Genin in the room.

* * *

Naruto arrived in a small cabin, "Where did you go, Naruto?" Gaara asked.

"I don't know," Naruto stated, "I was trying to go home, but apparently-" he noticed a crib with the three pointed kunai over it, "Um…Tou-chan!" he looked around the cabin, "Kaa-chan!"

Hinata, Neji, and Gaara started looking around as well. They needed answers as to what happened to everyone and where they were. Naruto took the kunai from what looked to be a mobile and put it with his others in his pouch. Naruto then noticed a picture on the side table beside the crib. His eyes widened, "G-guys!" he yelled grabbing the picture in shock.

"What's wrong?" Neji asked walked over with Hinata and Gaara.

Naruto showed them the picture, "Find the differences," he said seriously.

Gaara, Neji, and Hinata went wide eyed, "Kushina-sama is pregnant with you," Neji said, "But…Gaara, Temari, and Kankurou…aren't with them…"

"Where… _are_ we?" Hinata asked, frightened.

"Wait," Gaara said, "Tou-chan told us that we can see both Kurama-san and Shukaku-san because he used Shukaku-san's chakra to weaken Kurama-san enough that he could seal him in you…if Nee-chan and Nii-chan didn't bring me to Konoha…"

Everyone paled, "No, no, no," Naruto whispered and grabbed his brother and two friends before Hiraishin-ing out of the cabin.

 **A/N Okay, so a bunch of mixed feelings on this from readers. Well, I'm going to say this. This plays an important role for the third part and it happens again in the third part. So…fair warning, but I promise, it's mostly funny and I hope you enjoy it. I own nothing except my OCs. Please leave a review! Thanks for reading.**


	22. Chapter 22

Gaara, Naruto, Hinata, and Neji arrived at the Konoha Cemetery panting. They walked in slowly. Neji stopped at a stone in shock, "O-Otou-san?" Hinata gasped and ran back to Neji and looked, "But…how…why?" Neji whispered.

Hinata put a comforting hand on her older brother and looked just in time to see Gaara and Naruto fall to their knees. Hinata's chest tightened. What was going on? Why was everyone they loved dead? Where were they?! "I thought you might come here," the four turned in shock.

"Sandaime-sama," Naruto said, voice betraying his heartbreak.

Sakura was shocked by the respect Naruto actually showed Hiruzen, "It would seem we have a lot to discuss," Hiruzen stated, "But I am verily certain of one thing. You four are from an Alternate Universe, if I'm reading all the clues right."

"Wh-what?" the four said in unison.

"Come," Hiruzen stated.

Naruto, Gaara, Neji, and Hinata stood up and followed Hiruzen, Kakashi, and Sakura out of the Cemetery.

* * *

Hiruzen sat in his chair while everyone from the hospital room stood along the walls and Naruto, Gaara, Neji, and Hinata took seats in front of Hiruzen, "I think the best place to start would be asking how this all happened," Hiruzen stated, "How did you four end up here?"

Naruto looked at Gaara, who nodded. Naruto sighed, "We…we had just finished the first part of the Chuunin Exams," he stated, "Hinata-chan and I…were talking and Gaara and Neji joined afterwards. We…Orochimaru showed up," Hiruzen's eyes darkened, "Orochimaru has been after one of the three remaining Uchihas for a while-"

"Three?" Sasuke said shocked.

"You, Itachi, and your cousin, Hikari," Gaara explained, "All other Uchihas were killed by Orochimaru when he wanted the Sharingan. According to what Itachi told us, your father was given a choice when you were two years old. Protect his family or protect his clan. He chose to sacrifice his clan to protect you, Itachi, Hikari, and Fuuki."

Sasuke's mouth was hanging open, "Well," Hiruzen coughed, "That's…one difference in our Universes, but let's not get into that. Continue with the explanation please."

"Orochimaru said he had to get rid of us because we were in the way of Sasuke," Naruto stated, "Whatever that means. He did some weird jutsu that blinded us and then Neji, Hinata-chan, and I are waking up in the hospital and Gaara is waking up in Suna."

Hiruzen hummed and rubbed his chin, "Just to confirm something," he said, "What are your names?"

"Hyuuga Neji," Neji stated, confused.

"Hyuuga Hinata?" Hinata tilted her head.

"Namikaze Gaara," Gaara stated, already having an idea of why Hiruzen was doing this.

"Namikaze Naruto," Naruto stated.

Kakashi, Kurenai, Gai, and the Genin from their Universe went wide eyed, "Thought so," Hiruzen stated, "You called Kakashi Kakashi-nii at the hospital so that can only mean one thing," Hiruzen looked at the four in front of him seriously, "Minato survived the Kyuubi Attack in your Universe."

Naruto, Gaara, Neji, and Hinata were silent. Hiruzen sighed, "As much as I would love to know how Minato did as Hokage after he died, we really shouldn't mix the Universes more than we already have," he stated.

"Hai," the four Universe Travelers stated.

"For the time being," Hiruzen stated, "Neji, I ask that you wear your forehead protector on your forehead. In this Universe, you were sealed."

"I figured," Neji stated, untying his protector from his neck, "It was Minato-sama who stopped my sealing in the first place," he tied the protector onto his forehead.

Hiruzen twitched slightly before turning to Gaara, "I don't think I should send you back to Suna," he stated, "We may need you four together to get you back, but just be careful. A lot of villagers are not comfortable with ninjas from other villages."

"Hai," Gaara said.

"And I don't believe I need to stress not telling anyone outside the ones in this room what has happened," Hiruzen stated.

"Hai," Naruto stated.

"I have just one more question," Hiruzen stated, "Who were your Genin Teams?"

"I believe mine is the same," Neji stated, "Lee, Tenten, and Gai."

Hiruzen nodded, "Hinata-chan and I are on a team with Sasuke," Naruto stated, "With Kakashi-nii as our teacher."

Hiruzen blinked in shock, "Alright," he said slowly, "Well, that's different here. Team 7 headed by Kakashi is you, Sasuke, and Sakura."

"And I'm with Kiba-kun, Shino-kun, and Kurenai-sensei, right?" Hinata asked.

Hiruzen nodded then turned to Gaara, "My teacher is Yuuhi Akikazu," Hiruzen already was blinking in shock, "And my teammates are Hitomi and Kazeki Fuuki."

"Kazeki?" Kakashi asked shocked, "I thought they were all dead?"

Gaara was silent in thought for a few minutes, "Running through the possibilities, Fuuki is definitely alive," Gaara stated, "Check within Root," Gaara said, voice going lower, "You'll probably find her and the last of the Kaku Clan."

Hiruzen's eyes widened before quickly shaking his head, "I have no reason to believe Danzo would do such things," he stated, "That was in your Universe-"

"And he was found out because of Tou-chan," Naruto stated.

Hiruzen was silent, "…I will look into this," he stated, "For now, however, Hinata, Neji, you must return to the Hyuuga Compounds. I'm sure your teammates will tell you how you act in this Universe so you don't get asked too many questions-"

"And by that you mean so you don't get a bunch of paperwork," Naruto stated, crossing his arms.

Hiruzen sweat dropped and coughed, "No…" he said slowly, "Kakashi, I'm going to ask that you watch Gaara until-"

"Nope," Gaara and Naruto said in unison.

Hiruzen blinked, "Excuse me?" he asked.

"We're not going to be separated," Naruto stated, firmly.

Hiruzen blinked and looked at the two Hyuugas for answers, "They're basically twins," Neji explained, "They still share a room."

Hiruzen sweat dropped, "Well, Naruto lives by himself and I don't think-"

"We'll make it work," Gaara stated, "Just show us where it is and we'll be fine."

Hiruzen sighed, "Sakura, Sasuke," he stated, "I'm going ask that you show them to Naruto's apartment."

"Hai," Sakura stated while Sasuke just grunted.

"To keep up with appearances," Hiruzen stated, "You four need to train with your Genin Teams of this Universe. Gaara, you can go with Naruto and do as Kakashi sees fit."

Hinata and Naruto looked at each other before turning to Hiruzen, "Hai," the four said in unison.

"Good," Hiruzen stated, "Then that is all we need to discuss. You're dismissed."

Everyone left and went in their separate directions. Kiba, Shino, Kurenai, Tenten, Lee, and Gai took Hinata and Neji to the Hyuuga Compounds while explaining how they act in this Universe while Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi took Naruto and Gaara to their Naruto's apartment. The walk to the apartment was silent and took about ten minutes, "Well," Kakashi stated, "Here you go."

Gaara turned to knob, "Door's locked," he stated.

Naruto sighed and took one of the three pointed kunai out of his pouch and slid it under the door. He was then gone in a flash of yellow and orange. The door opened revealing Naruto putting the kunai back in his pouch, "Thanks," he said to them, "What time for training?"

Gaara walked into the apartment, "Um…seven?" Kakashi said.

"Ten, got it," Naruto closed the door.

The three behind the door sweat dropped. Naruto slid down the door while Gaara mimicked against the wall. They took shaky breaths as they tried to control their rapid emotions.

 **A/N For those of you who haven't figured it out yet, Naruto, Gaara, Neji, and Hinata have traveled to the Canon Universe. And no, it is not a Genjutsu. I promise, the next chapter will be very funny…I hope. I don't own anything except my OCs! Please leave a review! Thanks for reading!**


	23. Chapter 23

The next morning, Naruto and Gaara arrived at, what they assumed to be, their training grounds. Just Sasuke and Sakura were there. Sasuke looked at them as they walked up. A few seconds later, Kakashi arrived in a puff of smoke, "Yo," Kakashi stated.

"You're late!" Sakura yelled.

"He's always late," Naruto and Gaara said in unison before sitting against a tree.

Kakashi sighed, "Alright, since I no longer know what Naruto's capable of," he stated, "Sasuke, Naruto, spar."

Naruto looked at Sasuke before sighing and standing up. Gaara watched Naruto carefully. The two stood in front of each other, "Begin," Kakashi stated.

"Hold this," Naruto gave the three pointed kunai to Sasuke.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "You're _giving_ me weapons?" he asked, "You are still a Dobe."

Naruto didn't say anything, just walked away from Sasuke. Kakashi sweat dropped. Sasuke was about to throw the kunai at Naruto, but Naruto Hiraishin-ed to him and punched him in the face. _Hard_. Sasuke went flying back, leaving the kunai where he once was. Naruto took the kunai, "Just so you know," Naruto stated, "My Sasuke, Gaara, and I were in a three way tie for Rookie of the Year," Sasuke sat up in shock, "Call me Dobe again and I swear I will make sure you bleed from your nose," Naruto put the kunai back in his pouch.

"What even the fuck is that?!" Sasuke yelled.

Naruto was silent, "I don't know what they know," he stated, "So, Kakashi-nii, explain it," he walked back over to Gaara and sat down.

Sakura was shocked, "Um…I'm kinda missing our stupid, goofy, annoying Naruto," she said.

"Oh, Naruto is still stupid, goofy, and annoying," Gaara stated, "He's just serious right now."

"I don't think our Naruto knows the definition of serious," Sasuke said rubbing his jaw, "Can someone just tell me what the heck that jutsu is already. I've seen it like five times and-"

"Wow…" Naruto said deadpanned, "Have you not unlocked your Sharingan yet?"

Sasuke twitched, "I have!" he yelled.

"Then I'm surprised you haven't copied it yet," Naruto stated, smirking, " _My_ Sasuke knows the basics of what it is, but just doesn't have the chakra to do it yet."

Sasuke's eye twitched. Gaara sighed, "Naruto, stop teasing the obviously emotionally distressed Sasuke," he stated.

Sasuke looked ready to spontaneously combust, "Hai…" Naruto droned out, "Hey, Kakashi-nii said you got passed Phase Two."

"Yeah," Gaara stated then smirked, "Aw, can wittle Naruto not pop the robber ball…"

Naruto glared, "Shut up!" he yelled, "It's difficult, okay?!"

Gaara chuckled, "Well the Final Phase ain't a walk in park either," he stated, "You have to _not_ pop a regular balloon."

"Da fuck?" Naruto asked, "Then what was the point of popping a water balloon and a fucking rubber ball?"

Gaara shrugged, "Jii-chan's training method," he stated, "Easiest of the three methods we were given."

Naruto huffed some hair out of his face, " _Now_ what the fuck are you two going on about?" Sasuke asked.

"Rasengan training," Naruto and Gaara said in unison.

Kakashi's eye widened, "You've already started?" he asked.

"Yep," Naruto stated, "I think I'm on the Power Phase while Gaara is trying to finish it off. Blasted ball…"

Gaara chuckled, "What the heck is Rasengan?" Sasuke asked.

"You seen Kakashi-nii's Chidori?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah," Sasuke and Sakura stated.

"It's stronger than that," Gaara stated, but then paused, "Actually, the Chidori was based off the Rasengan a bit so…they might actually be evenly matched."

Sasuke's mouth dropped slightly, "You seem to know a lot about the Chidori," Kakashi stated.

Naruto and Gaara looked at Kakashi oddly, "You do realize that we call you Kakashi _-nii_ for a reason, right?" Gaara asked, "Tou-chan gave you a "mission" when Temari, Kankurou, and I came to Konoha. Tou-chan and Kaa-chan had just put a new seal on me and you were to watch over Kaa-chan just in case it broke," Gaara snorted, "You never left."

Kakashi blinked, "So…I still live with you?" he stated.

"Yep," Naruto said popping the p, "Though you sometimes stay over at Anko-nee's."

"Anko?" Kakashi asked confused, "Orochimaru's student?"

"Yep," Gaara and Naruto said in unison, "You're dating."

Kakashi's eye looked ready to pop off his face. Naruto and Gaara burst out into laughter and fell on their backs, "Are you two teasing them?" Naruto and Gaara turned and saw Neji walking up, "I swear. Put you two together and you're like twin terrors."

Naruto and Gaara stuck their tongues out at the older boy, "Oh real mature," Neji rolled his eyes, "Sandaime-sama wants to see us. We just have to go get Hinata."

"Hai," the two brothers said in unison.

Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke followed them. When they arrived at Hinata's training ground, Naruto about burst out laughing. Kiba, Akamaru, and Shino were _soaked_ , "Hinata-chan…" Naruto said, "Were you trying to break them in?"

Hinata smiled softly, "Da fuck did she learn water attacks?" Kiba asked before spitting out some water.

Kurenai was shocked somewhat. Naruto snickered, "When Kakashi-nii wouldn't let us go on any missions past D-rank until Hinata-chan could defend herself," he answered Kiba's question.

"Quite the power she has in those," Shino stated.

Neji smirked, "Sandaime-sama wants to see us, Hinata," he stated, "And apparently these three follow like lost puppies."

Sasuke looked ready to punch Neji straight in the head. Hinata walked over to her friends, "Hopefully we can get back home," Hinata stated, "No doubt your mother is going crazy."

"And her being pregnant probably doesn't help," Gaara stated.

"Kushina's pregnant in your Universe?" Kakashi asked shocked, "Wouldn't that make like…five kids?"

"Six actually," Naruto stated, smirking, "I'm pretty sure Tou-chan and Kaa-chan count you."

Sakura giggled and Kakashi blushed under his mask.

* * *

Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, Neji, Gaara, Naruto, and Hinata walked into the Hokage's office, "Any luck with getting us home?" Neji asked, "Because I hate the way the Main House, outside my actual family, treat my father in my Universe and I hate when they treat me like that and I have to be cold to Hinata."

"We have a few options that could be possible," Hiruzen stated, "Do any of you children remember the hand seals Orochimaru used?

"Boar, Tiger, Dog, Ram, Monkey," the four said in unison.

Hiruzen blinked, "Uh…" he said shocked, "Not even a pause for thought?"

"Kakashi-nii and Tou-chan have been training us and our friends with our memory skills since we were…" Naruto looked at Gaara, "Three? Four?"

"Three for us and four for Neji," Gaara stated.

Hiruzen hummed and looked through a few papers, "There's a few unfinished, forbidden jutsus that could have this possibly happen," he stated.

"Seem like they were just asking for Orochimaru to steal them," Naruto stated.

"Indeed," Hiruzen stated then held up a paper, "Ah, here we are. Now…we just have to figure out what exactly Orochimaru was trying to do, how this happened, what the heck happened to our versions of you, and reverse this."

"And…how long will that take?" Gaara asked.

"Unclear at the moment," Hiruzen stated, "There's a lot of Fuuinjutsu involved with this and-"

"Gimme," Naruto took the paper and looked at it.

"Naruto!" Sakura all but screeched.

"Sheesh," Gaara stated, "Are you half banshee in this Universe?"

Naruto groaned and rubbed his head, "Give me till tomorrow and I may have this figured out," he stated.

"Seriously?" Sasuke stated.

"What?" Naruto asked, "When Kaa-chan was teaching me Kage Bunshin she started teaching me her Clans Techniques. How else do you think I have Hiraishin down at this point? I was barely Genin when I got it."

"What the hell is Hira-that fucking flash thing!?" Sasuke yelled.

"Yeah," Naruto stated.

"Wait, _Kushina_ taught you Kage Bunshin?" Kakashi and Hiruzen asked.

"Yeah…" Naruto stated, "It's impossible for a person with Uzumaki blood to do the simple Bunshin. Plus add to the fact that I ain't a normal Uzumaki and what do you get?"

Hiruzen wanted to face palm himself. So many obvious things that he missed. He could've helped his Naruto through so much, "Anyway," Naruto stated, "I may have this jutsu figured out by tomorrow if I work through the night."

"Not again," Gaara stated.

"And how far have you gotten in Fuuinjutsu with Kaa-chan?" Naruto asked his brother, raising an eyebrow.

Gaara groaned, "Workaholic," he stated.

Naruto stuck his tongue out at him before turning back to the paper.

 **A/N Okay, so I'm glad most of you are taking this well. Except for one person who has threatened to unfollow and unfavorite me. For you, good sir/ma'am, you have one more chapter after this one and then they're back. I have reasons for my madness. That, and I just really thought it would cause some funny scenes. Anyway, I own nothing! Please leave a review! Thanks for reading!**


	24. Chapter 24

"Hokage-sama," Hiruzen, Naruto, Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke, Neji, and Hinata turned to the Chuunin, "Two Suna Genin are here saying that we took their little brother…"

Hiruzen sighed, "Show them in," he said.

Naruto went back to his and Gaara's notes. Gaara had refused to let Naruto stay up all night by himself. The door opened and Naruto just glanced at this Universe version of his older siblings before turning back to his paper, "Gaara," Naruto called, "What the fuck is this Kanji?"

Naruto didn't get an answer so he turned and sweat dropped, "Gaara!" he yelled, "Wake up! I can't read your chicken scratch!"

Gaara mumbled something and flipped over in the chair. Temari and Kankurou were shocked and fearful. Their brother was asleep…they were doomed! Naruto glared, "Gaara!" Naruto yelled stomping over, "Gaara!"

"Five more minutes…" Gaara mumbled.

Naruto glared and tilted the chair from behind making his slightly older brother fall out of the chair with a yelp, "What the heck?!" Gaara yelled.

"I told you to go to bed last night," Naruto stated, "But you didn't and now I can't read your fucking chicken scratch!"

Temari and Kankurou were shocked. This boy was yelling at Gaara. Why isn't he dead? Gaara rolled his eyes and stood up, "Fine," he stated and walked over, "And it's not chicken scratch."

"That's a matter of opinion," Naruto stated, "Oh, and Nee-chan and Nii-chan are here."

Gaara looked behind him, "Oh," he stated before turning to the paper again, "What Kanji?"

"This one," Naruto pointed.

Temari and Kankurou watched as Gaara and Naruto began to explain something…they were totally lost. Why wasn't Gaara trying to kill everyone in the room? Why wasn't that blonde boy dead? "What the fuck is going on!?" Kankurou finally yelled.

Gaara and Naruto blinked in shock, "Oh, right," Gaara stated, "No Hikari, Tou-chan, or Kaa-chan. Of course he kept his bad mouth."

Kankurou blinked, "This ain't your Gaara," Naruto stated, "We're from a different Universe. One where you three were sent and raised in Konoha by my parents, the Fourth Hokage and his wife," Temari and Kankurou went wide eyed, "We're just trying to get back."

"We…were raised in Konoha?" Temari asked shocked.

"Yep," Naruto stated, looking at his paper, "You were both of our older siblings, which is why I called you Nee-chan and Nii-chan."

"Anyway," Gaara stated, "We think the only reason we came to this Universe was because of Shukaku-san and Kurama-san."

Hiruzen blinked along with Kakashi, "The…Bijuu?" Hiruzen asked, "You know their names?"

"Both of them actually," Naruto stated, "It was because Gaara was brought to Konoha that Tou-chan survived the Kyuubi Attack."

Gaara blinked when Temari was in his face, "What?" he asked confused.

Temari backed away slightly, "Um…" she said, "Nothing. It's just…weird how different you are from our Gaara."

"Well, seeing how you about peed yourselves when I woke up the first time," Gaara stated, "I'm guessing Tou-chan wasn't exaggerating when he said my seal was weak when I was brought to him."

Temari blinked, "I'm also guessing that, with the way you fear him, you never showed him much love," Naruto stated.

"That…" Temari trailed off.

"Can you just tell us how we get home?" Neji asked, "If I have to spend one more night in this Universe of the Hyuuga Compound I'm going to scream."

"Basically the four of us need to find this Universe's versions of us and pull them back," Naruto stated, "If I'm reading these seals right, their minds should be somewhere in the middle of this jutsu. Once we pull them back, we should be sent back to our Universe. However, I don't know if your memories of all this will remain or not."

"I highly doubt it though," Gaara stated, "Because that would change this Universe more than it should."

Naruto nodded, "Okay, so us four need to meditate while touching," he stated, "That should help us located where this Universe's version of us are."

Neji and Hinata nodded, "Wait," Temari said, "If we're most likely going to forget…your Universe seems much happier, if Gaara is anything to go by. What are Kankurou and I like?"

Naruto and Gaara smiled slightly, "The best siblings we could ask for," they said in unison, "Even if you are over protective."

Temari and Kankurou watched as Naruto took Hinata's hand, Hinata took Neji's, Naruto took Gaara's, and Gaara grabbed Neji's. As soon as Gaara's hand touched Neji's, the entire room was blinded, _"I want Orochimaru fucking found!"_ everyone looked for the voice.

"Tou-chan/Minato/Sensei?" Gaara, Naruto, Hiruzen, and Kakashi asked in unison.

 _"We've looked everywhere, Hokage-sama,"_ an image began to appear and Minato was behind his desk with what seemed to be a mix of Chuunin, Jounin, and ANBU; it was all very blurry though, _"There's no trace of Orochimaru in Konoha."_

 _Minato grabbed his hair before slamming said hand onto the desk, "Has there been any progress in finding the mole?" he asked._

 _"No," the voice was recognized as Ibiki, "Whoever the mole is has hidden himself quite well, but we believe to have narrowed down the possible teams to two. One is Konoha and one is of the new Sound Village."_

 _"Kankurou, Itachi," Minato stated, "Any luck finding the Bijuu chakra?"_

 _Kankurou and Itachi were meditating on the floor with Hikari by Kankurou and Temari by Itachi with Hana, Gure, Haiiro, and Gurei surrounding them in a mini circle, "Not yet," Kankurou stated, "It's like they've just dropped off the face of the-" Kankurou and Itachi's eyes flew open, "We got them! It's incredibly faint, but we found them!"_

 _"Where?" Minato yelled._

 _"The training ground they disappeared from," Itachi stated, "It's faint and it could disappear at any time."_

 _"Kakashi, Anko, Hizashi, go!" Minato yelled and the three Jounin ranked ninjas were gone._

The entire room was suddenly over the training ground, "There!" Naruto yelled spying the other versions of them.

"Holy crap," Sakura said panicked, "They look dead."

Naruto, Gaara, Neji, and Hinata pushed themselves towards their counterparts. They grabbed their arms and they began to glow. Their eyes slowly opened, "Wha-"

"You need to go," Naruto stated.

 _"Naruto! Gaara!" Kakashi's voice rang out panicked._

 _"Neji! Hinata!" Hizashi yelled._

"Otou-san?" the just woken up Neji sat up in shock, but then noticed Neji above him, "You're…not sealed…"

"No," Neji shook his head then turned to Hinata, "Hinata, Naruto, Gaara, push them towards their Universe!"

 _"Gaara!" Anko yelled, "Naruto!"_

The four pushed their counterparts towards their Universe, "Go!" Gaara yelled.

Naruto, Neji, Gaara, and Hinata suddenly felt very tired and blackness surrounded their vision, "…ruto!" Naruto's eyes opened slowly, "Naruto! Gaara! Hinata! Neji!" Kakashi landed beside them, "Anko! Hizashi! They're over here!"

"Kaka…shi-nii?" Naruto said, his voice horse.

"Nar…wake…" Naruto was fading out again, "…uto! …ar…" Naruto lost the fight with blackness.

Kakashi cursed, "We need to get them to Tsunade-sama, now!" he grabbed Naruto and put him on his back.

Anko did the same with Gaara while Hizashi picked his niece up bridal style after putting his son on his back as well. The three quickly left the training field.

* * *

Naruto's eyes slowly opened and he had an odd sense of Déjà vu, "Naruto!" Naruto's head turned and he saw his mother just before she hugged him close to him, "Oh thank Kami!"

"Kaa-chan?" Naruto asked, voice still horse.

"Kaa-chan!" Temari ran in, "Gaara-Naruto!" Naruto was suddenly in a bone crushing hug from his sister.

"Nee-chan…?" Naruto asked, confused, "What…happened?"

"Is Gaara awake?" Kushina asked.

Temari nodded and Kushina quickly ran out of the room. Temari hugged Naruto again, "You scared us to death!" she scolded, "What were you four thinking taking on Orochimaru by yourselves?!"

"…Huh?" Naruto asked, "Orochimaru…? I don't…" Naruto trailed off as if trying to remember.

"What the last thing you remember, Naruto?" Temari asked.

"…Talking with Hinata-chan…Gaara and Neji showing up…" Naruto grabbed his head, "Headache…headache."

"Stop, stop," Temari took Naruto's hands, "Don't try to remember if it hurts."

Naruto nodded slowly, "Is Sasuke…"

"Sasuke's fine," Temari said, "Ino hasn't left his side…except when he has to go to the bathroom."

Naruto nodded, "And Fuuki?" he asked.

"She's been under ANBU protection-"

"Gaara!" said teen ran by their room.

"…Or she was…" Temari sweat dropped, "Apparently she can get passed ANBU."

"It's not that hard," Naruto chuckled.

Temari sighed, "What about Hinata-chan and Neji?" Naruto asked.

"They woke up about ten minutes ago," Temari stated, "They're fine and are probably going to be released soon."

Naruto nodded. Temari place her forehead on the top of her little brother's head, "You and Gaara are going to be the death of me," she said softly.

"Sorry," Naruto grinned.

 **A/N And they have returned! Fair warning. Another thing like this will happen in the Third Part, but there is a reason to my madness, which will also be revealed in the Third Part. Speaking of the Third Part, it's probably going to be a while before that's published. I'm having trouble getting the Fourth Part to come out like I want it to. Call it Writer's Block, I guess, but hopefully it won't last long. Okay, so, I own nothing! I hope you enjoyed the short Canon trip. Please leave a review and thanks for reading!**


	25. Chapter 25

Minato all but hugged the life out of his youngest sons when he got home. Naruto and Gaara didn't know why, but they hugged their father tightly, "I'm so glad you two are alright," Minato looked at them, "Without hurting yourselves, I need you to tell me if you remember _anyone_ who could be the mole."

Gaara and Naruto looked at each other, "There was…this one guy in the first part of the Exam," Naruto stated, "He…just sent us a bad vibe."

"Gut feelings are a good start," Minato stated, "What was off about him?"

"He…was overly friendly with us," Gaara stated, "We've never met or seen him before and he was wearing a Konoha protector. You'd think we see him at least once. He's about a year older than Nee-chan and we were almost always in your office. So we should've seen him when he came for missions."

Minato's eyes glazed over in thought, "And…his name?" he asked.

"Yakushi Kabuto," Naruto and Gaara said in unison.

Minato nodded, "I'll have Ibiki look into him more in depth," he stated, "And you two remember nothing of what Orochimaru did to you?"

Naruto and Gaara shook their heads. Minato sighed, "That's okay," he said, "I'm just glad you two, Neji, and Hinata are safe and unhurt."

Naruto and Gaara smiled softly. Minato hugged them again quickly, "Now, no more giving your mother scares like this," Minato stated, "We don't want to lose your little sister before we meet her."

"Hai," Naruto and Gaara smiled.

Minato went to go to the kitchen, "Tou-chan," Minato looked at his sons when they called to him in unison, "We just…we love you."

Minato blinked in confusion before smiling, "I love you two, too," he smiled, "Ramen and Tsukuyomi sound good?"

Naruto grinned like the fox he held and Gaara's eyes flashed with excitement. Minato smiled and walked into the kitchen. It was an odd feeling, but the two jinchuurikis felt like they suddenly had their father die and then brought back to life. Their mother too. It was…scary. Were they under a Genjutsu and they just don't remember what it was? Or was it something totally different? Naruto and Gaara looked at each other and came to the same decision. They would protect those they cared about. Even if it killed them.

* * *

Hizashi almost fell onto his back when his son and niece suddenly charged at him in a hug, "Whoa," he said, "What's this for?"

"I have absolutely no idea," Neji stated pulling away, "It's like…I don't know. I felt like you died or something."

Hinata nodded in agreement, "That must've been one hell of a Genjutsu Orochimaru put you kids under," Hiashi stated, "Everything's okay, now come sit down and eat dinner."

Neji and Hinata did so. The meal was silent for a while, "Otou-san," Hiashi looked at his oldest, "You know how you're always saying that you try to picture what Konoha would be like without Minato-sama as Hokage?"

"Yes," Hiashi said slowly then went wide eyed slightly, "Is that what the Genjutsu was?"

"We can't remember," Neji said, "It hurts when we try, but…it certainly feels like we've been somewhere where Minato-sama was not Hokage. It was…terrifying."

"And…I was dead?" Hizashi asked.

"We think so," Hinata said softly, "Fuuki-chan…also wasn't there."

Fuuki blinked, "Okay, whatever Genjutsu you were under, it wasn't real, kay?" Fuuki stated dismissively, "We're all here and we're all fine. Now eat and quit trying to remember whatever the heck it was."

Neji and Hinata smiled, "Hai," they said.

The rest of dinner was relatively calm.

* * *

Gaara sighed the next morning. His mother needed pickles again. He was informed with Naruto that the Exams were put on hold until the mole could be found and distained. Gaara suddenly felt himself be run into, "I'm sorry!" Gaara shook his head quickly and looked at the girl about his age on the ground, "I…I got lost and wasn't looking where I was going-"

"Are you okay?" Gaara held his hand out to her then noticed her protector, "You're in the Chuunin Exams?"

The girl looked up and went wide eyed slightly, "H-hai," she sand and took the offered hand, "I-I'm Matsuri, from Suna."

Gaara smiled slightly, "Namikaze Gaara," he stated, "Were you looking for your way back to the Academy?"

"Um…yes," Matsuri blushed lightly, "You're…Kazekage-sama's son…right?"

"Biologically," Gaara stated, "But I'm truly Hokage-sama's son."

"O-of course!" Matsuri stuttered, "I just mean…um…you…look a lot like, Kazekage-sama."

Gaara blinked, "I…have never seen him so I'll take your word for it," he stated, "I have to get going. My pregnant mother is out of pickles again. If you continue straight you'll start to see the Hokage Tower. The Academy is right below it."

Matsuri smiled and bowed slightly, "Arigato," she said, "Um…do you need help? It only seems fair since I ran into you."

Gaara looked at Matsuri before shrugging, "Sure," he said, "More arms means more pickles I can get Kaa-chan."

Matsuri smiled and followed Gaara. They chatted about random things. Their family. Their teams. Their friends. Gaara's new little sister. Lots of topics came up, "Gaara?" Gaara turned with jars of pickles in his arms, along with Matsuri, "Who's this?"

"Fuuki," Gaara smiled, "This is Matsuri from Suna. She got lost and offered to help carry pickles for Kaa-chan."

Fuuki's hand twitched slightly, "Oh," Fuuki said, "You know you could've asked one of us, right?"

"I…kinda ran into him," Matsuri said blushing.

Fuuki's entire arm twitched this time, "Ah…" she said, "Well, when you're done taking care of your hormonal mother, Hokage-sama wanted to see you and your siblings."

Fuuki left before Gaara could blink. Gaara rolled his eyes, "Speaking of hormones…" he muttered, "Come on, we better get these to Kaa-chan and get where we need to be."

Matsuri nodded and hurried after Gaara.

* * *

Gaara walked into his father's office, "Sorry, Kaa-chan was out of pickles," he said while closing the door.

"It's fine," Minato stated, "I just have news. The moles have been found. It was Kabuto and his team, however, they escaped before any more information other than that could be found. Even though Orochimaru has yet to be found, I cannot keep the Exams on hold any longer. Because Orochimaru probably knows how the Exams were going to go, major reconstructions will have to be made. Temari, you and your team will help with this," his daughter nodded, "Kankurou, you and your team are on watch duty. We have reason to believe there's still one more team who works for Orochimaru, but we don't know who," Kankurou nodded, "Gaara, Naruto. I'm sure I don't have to tell you this, but Sasuke and Fuuki don't leave your sight for a second. If they have to go to the bathroom you-or Hitomi in your case Gaara-are to be with them," the two brothers nodded, "That's all I'm going to tell you two. You are part of the Exams and it would be unfair and look like I'm playing favorites."

"Hai," Naruto and Gaara said in understanding.

"Good," Minato stated, "Inform your teams and all other contestants."

Naruto and Gaara nodded and left. Minato looked at his oldests, "Before you do as I told you," he stated, "Jiraiya-sensei gave me some news before he started his search for Orochimaru in Konoha," Temari and Kankurou were at full attention; they had a pretty good idea on what this was about, "Akatsuki is starting to make their moves," Minato stated, "Temari, before you go to remake a few things for the Exams, I want you to inform Haku-kun and ask him to keep an eye on Naruto and Gaara. Black cloaks with red clouds. Any sign of them and he is to inform either ANBU or me, whichever he can get to quicker. I don't want him attacking. Right now, I want him to stay as hidden as possible. The Mist may be against Kekkei Genkai, but that doesn't mean they won't start a war over him. We are trusting that Mei-san kept her promise and that Kiri believes Haku to be dead and with the possibility of Uchiha Madara controlling the Yondaime Mizukage…we can't be too careful."

Temari nodded, "I will make sure he understands your concerns and his job," she stated.

"Good," Minato stated, "You're dismissed."

Temari and Kankurou left. Minato closed his eyes briefly and let out a slow, calming breath. Sometimes he misses the beginning of his Hokage career where the only trouble he had was paperwork. Right now, he'd take those eight stacks of paperwork over all this trouble. The Exams would begin in the morning, so he was going to be up all night approving and disapproving the new parts of the Exams, but it had to be done. …He was going to need a bunch of coffee….

 **A/N Might be going a little fast, but oh well. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I own nothing except my OCs! Please leave a review and thank you for reading!**


	26. Chapter 26

All eight remaining teams stood in front of the Forest of Death, "Alright!" Anko yelled, "This will be the new test because of situations out of our control. However! With a threat still high, but we were unable to prolong the Exams any longer, ANBU, Jounin, and Chuunins will be among the forest for your own safety, but! This is a survival test! They will only interfere if the threat shows himself. Is that all understood?" affirmatives were heard, "Good, then you will have _one hour_ to get to the Tower that is somewhere in the forest. If you do not make it, with your team, in that hour, you fail!" no arguments were heard, "Then turn in your colored circles and get to your starting gate number!"

Slowly turning in the circles the teams were taken to their gates, "An hour isn't a very long time," Sasuke stated, "What with all the dangers and the lack of knowledge."

Naruto nodded, "But we have Hinata-chan so it should be easier to find the tower," he smiled at her.

Hinata blushed lightly, but smiled, "You two are acting weird…" Sasuke stated.

"No we're not," Naruto stated, "Get your head checked Sasuke."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. They heard a loud buzz and the gate swung open. The three took off running, "Hinata," Sasuke stated.

"Byakugan," Hinata said, activating her bloodline limit.

"It's straight ahead," Hinata stated, "But it's at least 50 minutes away."

"Well then," Naruto smirked, "Attack anything that moves! We're getting to that tower!"

Sasuke smirked and Hinata smiled.

* * *

Ten minutes remained in the test, but Hinata was forced to stop, "Hinata-chan?" Naruto did a short U-turn, "Are you okay?"

Hinata panted slightly, "I just need a little water," she stated.

"I'll get it," Sasuke stated, "I think we could all use some."

"We'll go together," Naruto picked Hinata up bridal style, causing her to blush, "You're a target, remember? And I promised Tou-chan I wouldn't let you leave my sight."

Sasuke sighed, "Fine," he said in understanding, "But seriously, you two are acting weird."

"We are not," Naruto stated, "Now let's just get the water and get to the tower."

The three soon reached a nearby river. They cupped the water into their hands and drank slowly. They suddenly heard a scream, "Hinata-chan, what was that?" Naruto asked.

Hinata activated her Kekkei Genkai, "A…grass ninja," Hinata said slowly before her eyes widened, "Oh my Kami…" she whispered.

"What?" Naruto asked, "What's wrong? Hinata-chan?"

"She's…Uzumaki…" Sasuke and Naruto went wide eyed.

"I thought Kaa-chan, my little sister, and I were the last…what's happening?" Naruto asked quickly.

Hinata quickly grabbed Naruto's pouch and pulled out one of his three pointed kunai, "Hinata-chan!" Naruto yelled.

Hinata threw the kunai, hard, "Naruto-kun, go! Now!" she yelled, "Her team is trying to kill her!"

"Watch Sasuke," Naruto was gone in a flash of yellow and orange.

* * *

A girl about Naruto's age fell onto her butt and stared at the oddly shaped kunai that landed in front of her. She then looked behind her in fear, "W-why?" she whispered.

"Did you really think our village would protect you?" one boy asked, "We killed you in the first place!"

"Thanks for the information," Naruto kicked both boys into unconsciousness, " _Don't_ touch my cousin…."

The girl looked at the Naruto in shock. Cousin? "W-who are you?" she asked.

Naruto looked at the girl, "Namikaze Naruto," the girl deflated a little, "But my mother was Uzumaki Kushina before she married my father," she looked at Naruto in shock, "What's your name?"

"…Karin," she whispered.

Naruto smiled, "Well, Karin-chan," he said, "Why don't we get you cleaned up? Can you walk?"

"But, the Exam-"

"My family is more important to me and my friends than some stupid rank," Naruto said then looked at Karin's ankle, "That looks bad. Does it hurt?"

Karin just nodded. Naruto bent down to her with his back to her, "Come on," he said, "There's a river nearby."

"Are you sure-" a loud horn like sound was heard.

"Well, no going back now, is there?" Naruto asked smirking, "Come on."

Karin nodded slowly and climbed onto her cousin's back. Naruto grabbed his kunai and put it back in his pouch before standing up, "Close your eyes," Naruto instructed, "You may get disoriented if you don't."

Karin was confused, but did so. She suddenly felt her stomach in her throat. Her eyes shot open and she was in front of a river with a Hyuuga and…a kinda cute Uchiha, "You found her," Hinata said smiling.

"We should get her to Baa-chan or Shizune-nee-chan," Naruto stated, "Her ankle is pretty messed up," he looked at his cousin, "Karin, this is my team and two of my friends, Hyuuga Hinata and Uchiha Sasuke. Guys, meet my cousin, Karin."

Hinata smiled and looked at Karin's ankle, "I have some ointment that can help keep infection out of the nasty cuts on your ankle," she said.

Naruto smiled at Karin, "Her homemade ointment is the best," he stated, "And is actually very helpful."

Karin nodded. Hinata pulled a jar out from her pouch and began applying it to the rather nasty wounds on her possibly broken ankle. Once finished, the three headed for the tower. They could get help for Karin there. They may not have passed, but they saved probably the last Uzumaki besides Naruto, his mother, and little sister from being killed. That's a win in their book.

* * *

Gaara, Hitomi, and Fuuki stopped in a tree. They could see the tower and they had ten minutes to spare. Fuuki smiled happily. Finally. No more watching Dai! They could get higher missions like they did just before the Exam! The three turned however when they heard screams. The Suna team was being chased by wild boars, "So much for Suna training," Fuuki stated, "Let's go-"

"We have to help them," Gaara stated.

"Are you fucking serious!?" Fuuki yelled, "We won't make it to the tower in time!"

"And this is a forest, Fuuki," Gaara stated, "They live in the desert. They don't know how to handle-"

"That's not our problem!" Fuuki yelled, "They knew the risks of the Exams and came anyway. Just because you like that Matsuri girl-"

"I don't like her like that," Gaara glared, "I hardly know her, but that doesn't mean I'm going to let them die when I know they need help. That's not my family's way of the ninja and it's not mine."

"I'm with Gaara-kun, Fuuki-san," Hitomi stated.

Fuuki grinded her teeth, "Do whatever you fucking want then," she plopped down on the branch she was on.

Gaara sighed. Why was Fuuki acting so careless lately? Gaara and Hitomi jumped out of the tree and ran towards the Suna Genin. Fuuki glared at Gaara's retreating figure, "…idiot…" she muttered just as the loud horn sounded.

* * *

"Move it slowpokes!" Ino yelled, "If Sasuke beats us to the tower I'm never going to hear the end of it!"

"Troublesome…" Shikamaru muttered.

"I'm hungry…" Chouji complained.

"There will be food later!" Ino yelled, "There's the tower!"

"Finally," Shikamaru stated.

"No!" the three stopped at the yell.

"What was that?" Chouji asked.

"Sounded like someone in trouble," Shikamaru stated.

Ino looked at the tower before groaned, "Damn it," she muttered, "Let's go."

"Really?" Chouji asked.

"Naruto will fucking kill us if we don't," Ino stated.

"Point," Shikamaru stated and trio hurried after the screams.

"It's the female Sound Nin," Ino said shocked.

"…Dead ANBU," Shikamaru noted, "Giant snake. Orochimaru was here."

"Help!" the girl yelled, running for her life.

Ino took charge, "Shikamaru, stop that snake!" Ino jumped out of the tree, "Chouji, squash it like a bug!"

Ino grabbed the girl just as the snakes mouth was about to chomp her down. The two girls rolled in the dirt a few times. They watched as Chouji rolled over the snake repeatedly until it was dead. Shikamaru released his jutsu, "Are you two okay, Ino?" he called.

"We're fine-scratch that," Ino noticed the girl's arm was at the wrong angle, "We're going to need a medic."

A loud horn sounded. Ino sighed before looking at the girl, "What's your name?" she asked.

"K-k-k," the girl was too shaken up to even speak.

"Hey, hey," Shikamaru bent down to her, "You're okay. Calm down."

"W-why…" the three assumed she was asking why they helped her and Ino was about to answer when the girl kept talking, "Why did he betray us…?"

Shikamaru narrowed his eyes, "Who?" he asked, "One of your teammates," he already had an idea though.

The girl shook her head, "O-Orochimaru-sama…" she whispered.

"So you were the team working for Orochimaru?" Chouji asked, "Then why did he attack you?"

"Where are your teammates?" Ino asked, ignoring Chouji for the moment.

"O-Orochimaru-sa-" she cut the honorfic off, "H-he killed them a-along with those ANBU. H-he said he didn't…didn't…n-n-need me and…and," Chouji grabbed her shoulders.

"You're okay," Chouji stated soothingly, "I'm sure Hokage-sama will understand."

"But you'll probably be interrogated for any information you hold," Shikamaru stated.

The girl stiffened, "But if you corporate," Ino said gently, "Then I'm sure my father will just look into your mind. No harm. No torture."

The girl nodded, "Can you try and give us your name again?" Ino asked, gently.

"Kin. Kin Tsuchi," the girl said.

"Well, Tsuchi-chan," Ino stated, "Let's get you some medical help, okay?"

Tsuchi looked shocked at the actual use of her first name, but nodded. Shikamaru and Chouji helped Tsuchi stand up and they walked towards the tower.

* * *

Minato was talking worriedly with Kakashi and was about to send him to go find the missing teams, but soon, they arrived at the tower, "Naru-" Minato cut himself off when he saw the girl his was carrying, "Who's this?"

Gaara was also confused, "Tou-chan, Gaara," Naruto smiled slightly, "Meet Karin. _Uzumaki_ Karin."

Minato, Kakashi, and basically the entire room's eyes widened, "Oh my Kami," Minato ran over, "Are you alright? What happened?"

"Found out who killed Kaa-chan's clan," Naruto stated, "Her teammates tried to finish the job. Good think I took your last name," he grinned slightly.

Minato looked at Karin's ankle, "Kakashi, get Shizune," he instructed then noticed Tsuchi's arm, "And another medic."

"And my dad!" Ino called.

"Why?" Kakashi questioned Ino.

"The Sound Village works for Orochimaru," Shikamaru explained, "However, we found Tsuchi being attacked by a giant snake. She went on to explain that Orochimaru killed her teammates and two ANBU."

Minato looked at Tsuchi and she looked down, a little frightened, "She's promised to corporate," Chouji stated.

"Get Inoichi," Minato stated, "I just want a mind sweep on…" he looked at her, "Tsuchi-chan, right?" Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji nodded, "Just a mind sweep to figure out what she knows of Orochimaru's plans. Ino, I want you to be with her. She seems a bit traumatized."

"Hai," Ino rubbed Tsuchi's back.

Kakashi went off to find the needed people. Minato looked at Gaara, "Nothing bad happened to your team, right?" he asked.

"Just minor scratches," Gaara stated, "Desert Ninjas are not suited for forests."

The Suna Genin looked down embarrassed. Minato smiled, "I'm glad," he stated, "And I'm proud of all of you, even if you didn't pass this test."

Everyone smiled, "So…did anyone pass?" Sasuke asked.

Minato nodded, "Two teams," he stated, "Gai's team and Kurenai's team."

"Both Konoha," Sasuke stated, "That's going to make things slightly interesting."

Minato smirked, "Gaara, since no one is injured in your rescue," he said, "Go tell your mother about Karin-chan. I'm sure she'll be ecstatic."

Gaara nodded then looked at Fuuki and Hitomi, "You two coming?" he asked.

"Sure," Hitomi smiled.

"I'm good," Fuuki stated and walked away.

Minato blinked and looked at his son in confusion, "I don't even know," Gaara stated before leaving with Hitomi.

 **A/N Okay, I know that the Uzumaki Clan probably wasn't killed by just the Grass Ninjas, but Karin had to have betrayed Grass for some reason, this was the best thing I could come up with… *Sweat drops* And because Minato isn't dead, Orochimaru wouldn't need three sacrifices. I chose Tsuchi because…well let's be honest, there's hardly any female characters in this Anime. And yes, her last name is Kin and first name is Tsuchi. In Kanji, the translation is Kin Tsuchi and last names always go first.**

 **Okay, so, I own nothing except my OCs! Please leave a review and thanks for reading.**


	27. Chapter 27

"How are you feeling?" Shizune asked Karin as she healed her ankle.

"Better," Karin said softly.

Naruto smiled at her. Neji was with him, having had to tell Hinata she was needed at home. Sasuke had gone with Ino and Tsuchi for the mind sweep. The door suddenly burst open, "Kaa-chan/Kushina!" Gaara and Minato yelled following behind her, "Don't hurt the baby!"

Karin blinked once before being engulfed in a tight hug. Karin made a small choking noise, "Kaa-chan! Air!" Naruto yelled.

Kushina released Karin and she gasped for breath, "Sorry," Kushina said, "I'm just…happy."

"That's undermining it," Gaara stated going on the other side of Naruto since Neji was on the other.

Kushina smiled at Karin before her eyes shown in realization, "I knew you looked and sounded familiar," she said, "You're my older cousin's daughter."

Karin blinked, "Really?" Naruto asked, "So that would make her our…third cousin?"

Kushina nodded happily. Karin fidgeted, "Kushina, you're frightening her," Minato walked up.

Kushina pouted. Minato shook his head smiling at his wife, "Isn't it third cousins that are allowed to marry?" Naruto wondered out loud.

Gaara and Neji glared at Naruto before stomping on the foot closest to them in unison, "Yeow!" Naruto yelled, "I was just asking! Ow! Sheesh!"

Minato raised an eyebrow at the three of them. He was missing something….He shook his head, "I'm going to go see how the mind sweep is doing," he said, "Kushina, don't scare Karin-chan."

Kushina crossed her arms and pouted some more. Naruto was rubbed both his feet, "Did you have to stomp so hard…" he muttered.

Neji and Gaara rolled their eyes. Minato shook his head again before leaving.

* * *

Minato entered a room and saw Inoichi talking with Shikaku, "Did you find anything out?" Minato asked.

Inoichi shook his head, "It would seem Orochimaru was planning on using the girl and her team as sacrifices from the very beginning," he stated, "He told them nothing about Konoha until it came time for the Chuunin Exams. However," Inoichi looked at Tsuchi a little ways away with Ino and Sasuke, "It would seem both her and her teammates had horrible lives and Orochimaru used their need for power to reel them in. They trusted him with their lives and…well…"

Minato looked at Tsuchi, "I never thought I would have to do this again," Minato sighed, "Shikaku, would you mind housing Tsuchi-chan until she can get adjusted and more comfortable."

"You want her to join the ranks?" Shikaku asked, "After what she tried to-"

"Orochimaru used her," Minato cut off, "Toyed with her emotions. She trusted him with her life and he betrayed her and tried to kill her. If we don't show her the difference between good and evil…she'll just become our enemy once again. Orochimaru may twist her mind into trusting him again. Your family is the best choice. She already somewhat trusts Shikamaru and Yoshino-san may be a bit hotheaded, but she was once the lead doctor of the psychology ward and was Kakashi's doctor when Obito died. I believe she could help her through this."

Shikaku sighed and rubbed his neck, "Give us three days to prepare," he stated, "Our guest room is currently…the library…I guess is the nice way of putting it."

Minato nodded, "Thank you," he stated, "I already know we're going to be having Karin-chan join our house. Or else face Kushina's pregnancy hormones."

Shikaku nodded, "I'll tell Yoshino and we'll start preparing her room for her," he rubbed his neck, "Troublesome…"

"I swear that is you Naras' catchphrase," Inoichi chuckled.

Minato chuckled softly before walking over, "Ino, Sasuke," he called, "Can you give us a minute?"

Tsuchi tensed slightly, "Sure," Ino stated, trusting Minato with her life.

Ino and Sasuke left. Minato looked at Tsuchi, who flinched away from him, "I'm not going to hurt you," Minato said gently, unconsciously moving into father mode, "I just wanted to explain what was going to happen."

Tsuchi blinked once. Minato smiled at her, "You remember Shikamaru, right?" Minato saw the slightly glazed look in her black eyes, "The one who looked like he was wearing a pineapple on his head," Minato got his desired result as a small laugh escaped her lips, "That's his father," Minato turned to Shikaku and Inoichi quickly before turning his attention back to her, "And he's agreed to let you stay with him and his family until you feel you've adjusted."

Tsuchi blinked slowly once. Twice, "Wait…" she whispered, "You…want me to…stay? After what I tried to-"

"That was not your fault," Minato stated, "Inoichi said you had a horrible life before you met the Snake," Tsuchi looked down, "Orochimaru used and toyed with your emotions making you believe he actually cared about you," he saw Tsuchi's entire body start to shake and Minato placed a gentle hand on her arm, "That was wrong of him to do. You need proper emotional support. Now, Shikaku-san's wife, Yoshino-san, is a very excellent phycologist. She may be a bit hotheaded at times, but I'm sure, once told of your situation, she'll tone it down a bit," Tsuchi looked at Minato with eyes a bit glassy, "Yoshino-san will make sure you get the emotional support you needed the first time. She _will_ help you through this. I know because she helped my own student when something horrible happened to him. She couldn't fix what was rooted deep down in his heart, but she helped him through most of it and he pulled himself out of the rest on his own. The Naras will help you Tsuchi-chan, you just need time and a hand to help you out of the darkness. I'll also be here if you need me."

Tsuchi couldn't stop it anymore. Her tears fell like waterfalls and she started balling. No one. _No one_ had ever been this kind to her. Not even her own parents. Minato pulled Tsuchi to him and rubbed her almost ground length black hair. Shikaku and Inoichi watched this, "He really is a father to everyone, isn't he?" Inoichi asked.

"Which is actually quite shocking," Shikaku stated, "Since he never had a family himself."

Inoichi nodded. Minato pulled away from Tsuchi, "I'm going to place you under my own protection until the Naras can prepare your room," he stated, "Hope you don't mind a full house. I have my four children, Temari, Kankurou, Gaara, and Naruto, my student that I mentioned before who has pretty much become my son as well, my pregnant wife, and a new addition that will be joining us, my wife's cousin, Karin."

Tsuchi's eyes held many emotions. Minato smiled at her and held his hand out towards her. Tsuchi started to reach for it before pulling it back. She trusted Orochimaru and look where that got her. Almost dead. Tsuchi looked at Minato and saw him waiting patiently. Tsuchi's hand shook as she gently placed it in Minato's. Minato slowly, gently enclosed his hand around hers and smiled. He pulled her out of the chair.

* * *

Kushina opened the door to her house, "Karin," she said, "Welcome home."

Karin was shocked slightly. Temari was yelling at Kankurou and hit him over the head. Everyone turned when the two walked in, "Karin, this is Temari and Kankurou," Kushina stated, "Kids, this is my cousin, Karin."

Temari and Kankurou were shocked slightly, but smiled, "Hi," Temari stated smiling, "Friendly advice, ignore Kankurou completely."

"Oi!" Kankurou yelled.

Karin couldn't help, but smile a bit, "Where are Naruto and Gaara?" Kushina asked.

"They called Room Safety when they got home and locked the door," Kankurou stated.

Karin blinked and looked at her cousin for an answer, "Naruto and Gaara share a room," she said, "When they want to just talk with each other without anyone bothering them, they call Room Safety and lock themselves in the room."

"Tadaima!" Minato called, "And we have a guest for the next couple of days."

Tsuchi and Minato walked in. Tsuchi looked nervous, "This is Tsuchi-chan," Minato said, "She was toyed and played with by Orochimaru and will be emotionally healing with the Naras once they get ready for her. Until then, she's under my protection. Tsuchi-chan, this is my wife, Kushina," Minato started introductions, "Our newest family member, Karin-chan, my oldest, Temari, my second oldest, Kankurou, you've meet Kakashi I believe, and…where are Naruto and Gaara?"

A loud slam was heard, "I'm going to fucking kill you!" Naruto came jumping down the stairs with Gaara chasing after him, "Naruto!"

The two ran into the backyard, which was a bad decision on Naruto's part. Everyone except Karin and Tsuchi sweat dropped. Why did most of their Room Safeties end up with one of them nearly kill the other? Finally, Kankurou and Kakashi were forced to intervene in fear that they _would_ kill each other, "What the fuck is wrong with you two?!" Kankurou yelled.

"Kankurou!" Kushina yelled.

"Oh! But Gaara's allowed to say it!" Kankurou yelled.

Minato face palmed, "Seriously, Gaara," he stated, "Why are you trying to kill your brother?"

"Room Safety!" the two yelled before glaring at each other.

"Oh for fuck's sake…" Kankurou muttered.

"Namikaze Kankurou!" Kushina yelled.

"I'm 16 years old!" Kankurou yelled, "I can say what I want!"

"…You did not just say that…" Kakashi, Minato, Naruto, Temari, and Gaara said in unison.

Kushina's hair was floating slightly and her killer intent was spread around the room, " _What_ did you just say?" Kushina growled.

Kankurou paled, "…Nothing mommy…" he squeaked.

"That's what I thought," Kushina calmed down slightly.

Karin chuckled quietly to herself while Tsuchi tried to fight her on coming smile.

 **A/N My favorite scene out of this entire part has to be the ending. "Nothing mommy" XD Kankurou you baka… *Giggles* Okay, so I'm making no promises on how fast I'll get the Fourth Part finished so I can begin publishing the Third Part because school has started for me and I honestly think I'm in way over my head with one class. *Sighs* So, we'll see how everything plays out. I own nothing except for my OCs! Thanks for reading and please leave a review!**


	28. Chapter 28

"Temari!" Hana banged on the door of the room she and Itachi were trapped in, "Temari! Let us out!"

"You know she left, right?" Itachi asked, calmly.

Hana groaned and sat on the floor beside her teammate, "She's ridiculous," she stated, "How long are we going to be trapped in here."

"For however long she wants," Itachi said, as if it was obvious.

Hana sighed and it fell silent, "Can't you just burn the door down?" she asked after a while.

Itachi showed his hands and saw that Temari had bound his fingers. No hand seals. Hana huffed, "So, now what?" she asked.

Itachi shrugged. It fell into silence again. Obviously, Hana hated silence, "So, the Elders still trying to set you up?" Hana asked.

Itachi blinked, "Huh?"

"You know how they usually try to set up the last of Clans with people who would be best suited to…replenish…" Hana blushed lightly.

"Oh. That," Itachi stated, "That was killed _way_ before we graduated.

"Say huh?" Hana asked shocked.

Itachi looked at Hana in confusion, "Did you really think Hokage-sama would allow the matchmaking of children?" he asked, "If that were true, I'd probably be married off to Temari, Hikari with Kankurou-which still might actually happen without the Elder's pushing, and Sasuke with…" Itachi blinked, "I don't think I ever got to Sasuke…" Itachi was suddenly lost in thought.

"So…you're free to choose whoever you want?" Hana asked.

Itachi blinked, "Of course," he stated, "Although, the Elders keep trying to subtly get me to fall for Temari I think."

"Oh…" Hana stated, "Well, good for you three then."

Itachi looked at Hana confused before shrugging it off. Silence fell once again, but this time, Hana didn't feel comfortable breaking it, "Why the sudden interest?" Itachi asked.

Hana jumped in shock. Itachi never broke silence. He loved silence, "I just…um…" Hana was stuck, "Was curious."

"Stop lying," Itachi stated, "You're very bad at it."

"I am not!" Hana yelled.

Itachi said nothing and neither did Hana. Itachi sighed, "Hana, you do realize I'm not completely ignorant to everything, right?" he asked, "I know the reason Temari locked us in here."

"Y-you do?" Hana asked, terrified.

"She thinks I work too hard," Hana fell on her face, "Hm?" Itachi was completely and utterly hopeless.

"For a genius," Hana stated, annoyed, "You're pretty stupid," not quite sure where the sudden burst of courage came from, but went with it and pulled the genius prodigy into a kiss.

When Hana pulled away, her face was red, "I don't get it," Hana about strangled Itachi's neck, "What was that for?"

"Are you fucking serious right now!?" Hana yelled before groaning.

Itachi blinked slowly, "I still don't get it," he stated, "Why the sudden kiss?"

Hana punched Itachi in the head, "Because I fucking like you, idiot!" Hana yelled, "That's the reason Temari locked us in here!"

Itachi rubbed his head, "I'm aware of your feelings," he stated, "I just want to know about the sudden kiss."

Hana stuttered, "…You didn't just ask that fucking question…" she said deadpanned then blinked, "Hey wait! You knew I liked you?!"

"Yes…" Itachi stated, "Was I not supposed to?"

"Why didn't you fucking say anything!?" Hana yelled, throwing her arms in the air.

Itachi blinked, "I knew you liked me and I developed similar feelings," he stated calmly, "I thought it was done."

Hana face palmed, "Itachi…" she said, sliding her palm down her face, "I didn't know you liked me back you idiot!"

"It was quite obvious," Itachi stated.

"You show no emotion most of the fucking time!" Hana yelled, "The most emotion I've ever seen out of you is when Sasuke is in danger!"

"Sorry," Itachi stated.

Hana's head fell on Itachi's shoulder in exhaustion, "I'm going to fucking kill you…" she muttered.

Itachi just patted her head, knowing she was lying. She was a horrible liar after all.

* * *

"Gaara," Neji smiled, "Thanks for coming. Fuuki has been acting weird all day and Oji-san is starting to get worried."

"He's not the only one," Gaara stated, "I'll see what I can do, but it's been like this for about two to three days now."

Neji nodded, "That's all we ask," he said before letting the redhead into the house, "She's in her room," he knew Gaara didn't need help around the Compound; he knew it as well as any Hyuuga.

Gaara nodded and went down a hall. He reached a sliding door and knocked on the wood, "Go the fuck away!" Gaara sweat dropped and sighed before opening the door.

"You've really got to work on your manners, Fuuki," Gaara stated.

"Go away Gaara!" Fuuki yelled, "You're the last person I want to see right now!"

Gaara raised an eyebrow, "Is this about the Exams?" he asked, "Good grief Fuuki. There will be other Exams. Suna is holding there's in a couple months-"

"Half a fucking year, Gaara!" Fuuki yelled, "I'm sick of watching Dai!"

Gaara raised an eyebrow, "And you think getting promoted to Chuunin would stop Sensei from making us watch him?" he asked, "Fuuki, that logic doesn't even make sense. What's the real problem? You're worrying your family, you've got Hitomi thinking you're sick, and I think you've been hanging around my hormonal mother too much."

"You did _not_ just call me hormonal, Namikaze Gaara!" Fuuki yelled.

"That's another thing," Gaara stated, "You're using my full name more and more. You used to only do it when you were extremely mad at me-"

"I am fucking mad at you, you idiot!" Fuuki yelled.

"Would you calm down," Gaara said calmly, "I think the whole village can hear you. Now, why are you mad at me? I don't remember doing something to make you mad at me."

"…You're a fucking idiot…" Fuuki stated.

"That doesn't help me, Fuuki," Gaara stated, "I can't read minds. You've called me an idiot since I've known you. That's not the problem-oh…I'm missing something obvious, aren't I?"

Fuuki rolled her eyes and turned away from him. Gaara sighed and tried to think. When did Fuuki start acting off-Gaara blinked, "Does this have to do with Matsuri?" she asked.

"Yes it has to fucking do with her!" Fuuki yelled.

"Why?" Gaara asked confused, "She and her team were just sent here to tell the Kazekage how Nee-chan, Nii-chan, and I were fairing."

Fuuki blinked, "Huh?" she asked.

Gaara raised an eyebrow, "You didn't realize that she and her team just graduated?" he asked, "Matsuri is at least a year younger than us."

"The fuck…?" Fuuki asked.

Gaara sighed, "You really need to work on your observation skills," he stated.

"Oi!" Fuuki yelled.

Gaara shook his head, "Why the fuck would that man want to know how you were doing?" Fuuki asked, "He tried to fucking kill you three!"

"Actually," Gaara stated, "During Temari's Chuunin Exams, he had given Tou-chan a letter. It said he didn't want to hurt us, but the Council in Suna were starting to get restless with all the failed jinchuurikis for Shukaku-san and were just wanting to kill him-calm down would you, you over grown sand raccoon," Fuuki blinked, but then realized that Shukaku must've said something to him, "Anyway, he used Yashamaru-san, basically, as a sacrifice to get us out of there. The letter said nothing about making my seal stronger or anything of Konoha. So, we believe Yashamaru-san chose the best place we would be safe."

"…That's still evil," Fuuki stated.

Gaara sighed, "I'll admit," he stated, "I don't know what to feel with the Kazekage," he sat on Fuuki's bed, "I don't hate him, yet I don't like him. I never knew him, nor have I ever seen him, he had his face covered in pictures and when I saw him at Temari's Exams, but-apparently-I look just like him, so I don't know."

"Looking like him does not make you his," Fuuki stated.

"I know," Gaara stated, "I'll always be Tou-chan and Kaa-chan's son, Naruto's slightly older brother, and whatever-the-name-of-the-baby-will-be's older brother, but…" Gaara trailed off.

"What?" Fuuki asked.

Gaara shrugged, "But…I kinda want to know more about Yashamaru-san and his sister, my birthmother. Even if it's just a little bit," he said.

"…Then why don't you ask Temari and Kankurou?" Fuuki asked.

Gaara shrugged and didn't say anything. Fuuki sighed, "Minato and Kushina are not going to feel bad for you asking about them," she stated, "Didn't they say you could ask anything you wanted about Suna?"

Gaara smiled slightly, "I know," he said, "But Temari and Kankurou are already just wanting to forget everything about Suna. I don't think they were really happy there. I really don't want them to have to remember bad times just because I want to know a little about two people."

"But-"

"I'm fine, Fuuki, really," Gaara smiled and stood up, "I've got to get going. I promised Tou-chan that I would help Naruto show Karin around."

"Didn't Minato teach you the importance of honorfics?" Fuuki asked, "You're just dropping them nowadays."

"Karin's family," Gaara stated.

"And Matsuri?"

"Fuuki…" Gaara said annoyed.

"Fine, fine," Fuuki stated.

Gaara nodded and left.

 **A/N *Rubs temples* I chose the wrong fucking major *Groans* Okay, don't really want to talk much so, I own nothing but my OCs! Please leave a review! Thanks for reading!**


	29. Chapter 29

"Gaara-"

"I swear to Kami," Karin stated, "If you say 'I'm bored' one more time, I'm going to fucking kill you."

Naruto huffed and covered his eyes with his arm. His mother was at her third month checkup while Minato was working and took Tsuchi with him and Temari and Kankurou were preparing to the arrival of the Lords and other important people coming tomorrow. He knew the new Mizukage was coming. For some reason, the Fourth Mizukage had disappeared. Minato had invited the Tsuchikage, but they weren't sure if he was coming or not since none of his Genin passed. The new Mizukage was coming to show that they were trying to change. Naruto glared at his cousin, "I was _going_ to ask if you two wanted to train in the backyard," Naruto stated.

Gaara looked up from Jiraiya's first book. He was about halfway through with it. He looked down at the book, "I'm at a good enough stopping point," he stated and closed it.

"I get to read it next," Naruto stated, "Apparently that's where Tou-chan and Kaa-chan got my name."

"They didn't name you _after_ they found out you were obsessed with ramen?" Karin smirked.

Naruto stuck his tongue out at Karin and Karin did the same while pulling her bottom eyelid down, "You Uzumakis sure are mature…" Gaara said while sweat dropping.

Naruto snickered while Karin smirked. The three were about to stand up when the door was suddenly thrown open, "Kankurou!" Hikari's voice could be heard throughout the entire house.

Kankurou stomped past his brothers and cousin and slammed the door closed. Everyone winced. Hikari and Itsuki ran in. Hikari growled and started banging on the door, "Namikaze Kankurou!" she yelled, "Open this fucking door!"

"Um…what happened?" Karin asked, "And…you are…?"

"Yamanaka Itsuki," Itsuki introduced, "That's Uchiha Hikari. We're Kankurou's teammates. You must be Karin-san."

"What's wrong with Nii-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Kankurou! Open this fucking door or you're going to have to make a new one again!" Hikari yelled and her hands flew through hand seals.

"She's going to do a fucking fire jutsu in the house?!" Karin yelled.

"Not again…" Gaara and Naruto muttered.

"One-" Hikari yelped as she was pulled into the room and the door slammed.

"That was close," Itsuki stated.

"So…what's going on?" Gaara asked, "Kankurou's never that mad unless-" Naruto and Gaara's eyes flashed in realization.

"What?" Karin asked, "I'm missing an important piece here."

"…Gaara, Nii-chan, and Nee-chan are adopted," Naruto stated.

"I knew that much," Karin stated, "They lack the chakra to be Uzumakis…well, Gaara comes close, but that probably has to do with the Ichibi."

Naruto looked at Gaara and saw that he had gone deep into his mind. Whether he was lost in thought or talking with Shukaku, he wasn't sure, "They were born in Suna," Naruto continued, "Their…father is the Kazekage," Karin's eyes widened slightly, "He…he did many things wrong. He sent them away to protect them from the village, but he practically sacrificed their birthmother's younger brother, Yashamaru-san, tried to have them killed by ANBU…many things. All that happened when Gaara was a month old."

"Wait…" Karin was doing mental math, "They sent five and four year olds with a month old baby…in the desert…the actual fuck? How are they alive?"

Gaara blinked out of his thoughts, "That's…a very good question," he said, but then quickly shook his head, "Doesn't matter I guess. We got to Konoha where we were taken in by Tou-chan and Kaa-chan and they replaced my previous seal with a much stronger one. Apparently, the seal on me beforehand was just barely powerful enough to hold Shukaku-san inside and-" Gaara cut himself off by suddenly rolling his eyes with Naruto, "Of course you did," he muttered, "Anyway, they replaced the seal, got Kakashi to join the family, had Naruto, were practically forced to seal Kurama-san into him-" both boys groaned.

"We know it wasn't your fault, but you still attacked once you were freed," Naruto stated, "Now both of you shut up until Gaara's finished."

"I get the point," Karin stated, "Birthfather evil and you don't like when he shows up."

"It probably wouldn't be that bad if he would stop trying to be in our lives and watching over us," everyone looked behind them and saw Temari standing there, "Kankurou throwing a tantrum?"

"I'm hoping Hikari's in there calming him down and not making it worse," Itsuki stated, "If they aren't out in three minutes, I'm going in."

"Good idea," Temari stated, "Kankurou takes it the hardest when the Kazekage is brought up."

Temari looked over at Gaara and saw his teal eyes glazed over slightly, _"What?" Temari blinked in confusion._

 _"Gaara wants to know about your birthmother and Yashamaru," Fuuki stated._

 _"Then why doesn't he ask us?" Temari asked confused, "We'd tell him."_

 _"Because Gaara knows you two don't like your memories of Suna," Fuuki stated then sighed, "Gaara's…he's confused."_

 _"What?" Temari asked, "What's he confused about?"_

 _"You forget, Temari," Fuuki stated, "Gaara never knew either of your birthparents. He's only known Minato and Kushina as his parents and he'll always see them as such, but…he honestly doesn't know what to feel about his birthparents. He's told his birthmother died when he was born. That can be taken two ways, Temari," Temari blinked in confusion, "One being the way you, Kankurou, and your parents have been telling him. That she died to give him life, but…it can also be taken that he's the reason she was taken from all of you," Temari stiffened, "Same with the Kazekage. Gaara never knew him. He only knows what you tell him and how you act when he's mentioned," Temari felt her heart clinch, "Gaara honestly doesn't know how to feel about anything regarding Suna and his birthparents."_

 _Temari's fingers rubbed over her fans, "I…never thought of it that way…" she whispered._

 _"The only reason I'm even telling you all this is because…I've never seen Gaara look so lost and confused before," Fuuki stated, "It…was worrisome."_

 _Temari didn't say anything. Fuuki took this as her cue to leave_ , "Nee-chan?" Temari jumped slightly and looked at Naruto, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Temari shook her head, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Alright," Itsuki stated, "I'm going in."

"Wait," Temari stated, "Let me try."

Itsuki blinked, "Um…okay?" he said.

Temari walked over to the door and knocked, "Hikari? Let me talk to Kankurou," he stated.

The door swung opened and Hikari walked out in a huff, "All yours," she stated.

Temari slowly entered the room and closed the door, "I don't want to talk about-"

"That's not why I'm here," Temari whispered, walking over to the bed, "It's…Gaara."

Kankurou blinked, "Gaara?" he asked, "I haven't felt anything wrong with Shukaku-"

"Not the Bijuu," Temari snapped, " _Gaara_."

Kankurou blinked, "What's wrong?"

Temari sighed and fell on her brother's bed with her hands in her lap. She then began to telling her brother about her run in with Fuuki. Kankurou's mouth was gapped slightly, "…Shit…" he whispered and ran his fingers through his hair, pulling his bandana off as he did, "We're so stupid…" he whispered.

Temari didn't reply, "What do we do?" Kankurou asked.

"I don't know," Temari whispered, "But…we need to make this right somehow."

"…Ask Tou-chan and Kaa-chan," Kankurou asked making Temari look at him with a deadpanned look, "I know we need to do this ourselves, but I mean…advice wise. This was their job for a long time."

Temari was silent, "I…I think that would help," she said.

A knock sounded, "Temari?" Minato's voice came.

"Kankurou? Are you two alright in there?" Kushina asked.

Temari looked at her brother and he nodded. When no answer came, Minato opened the door, "Are you two okay?" he asked poking his head in.

"Can…we talk?" Temari asked.

Minato blinked, but nodded. He told everyone outside that they'd be right back and he entered the room with Kushina, who closed the door, "Kids-"

"This isn't about the Kazekage," Kankurou stated.

Minato and Kushina blinked and looked at each other, "Then what is it?" Minato asked.

Temari messed with her ponytail slightly, "It's…Gaara," she said softly.

"What?" both parents asked worried.

Temari then began to explain the conversation with Fuuki and her concern for Gaara. Kushina covered her mouth and Minato wanted to face palm himself, "Okay, we'll handle-"

"That's…not what we wanted to do," Minato and Kushina looked at them, "We…we wanted to talk to him, but…we're not sure how," Kankurou stated.

Minato looked at his wife before back at his children, "Alright," he stated, "But you'll have to do it either tonight or the night after the Finals tomorrow because Jiraiya-sensei and I were going to take them on a weeklong trip to train them with Summoning Jutsu. We're hoping it'll help them start to control Shukaku-san's and Kurama-san's chakra."

Temari and Kankurou looked at each other. Minato walked over to them, "Look," he said, "If you two aren't ready by then, then I'll tell him while on the trip," the two looked at Minato, "I know this is hard enough for you two, but Gaara needs to know. This confusion could just be asking Danzo, Orochimaru, Madara…any one of our enemies to confront him and twist his mind. He needs to be at peace with this."

"We…understand," Temari stated, "We'll…try tomorrow night."

Minato nodded and hugged both of them, "Everything is going to be alright," he whispered, "Okay?"

Temari and Kankurou nodded, smiling slightly. Kushina took her turn hugging her children. The four walked out, "Everything okay?" Itsuki asked.

"Everyone's fine," Minato said then looked around, "Where are Naruto and Gaara? In their room?"

"Fuuki and Hinata came by and invited them to dinner," Hikari stated.

"Ah-"

"That can't be right," Temari interrupted her father, "Fuuki told me that the Main House was having dinner with the Elders. No guests are allow-" every single eye widened.

"Shit!" they all ran out in a single file out the door.

 **A/N *Is banging head against a wall* I have many excuses as to why this chapter is late, but I will just continue to do this *bangs head against wall***

 **My best friend: *sweat drops* I told her to switch majors. Oh well, I know this story because I edited it! You all are in for a surprise next chapter! I believe she called it *insert spoiler here* pulled a Minato from Canon. *shrugs* I found it quite cute and fangirled myself. So…*looks at me still banging head* not sure when that chapter will be out, but I'll try to makes sure it doesn't take a month this time. I can guarantee that Twins owns nothing in this, but I can say that Fuuki is based off me so *grabs Gaara and runs* MINE!**

 ***Finally stops banging head* I'm seeing things…where the fuck did Gaara come from? Oi…Please R &R! Thank you for reading *Goes back to banging head against the wall.**


	30. Chapter 30

"Ga…ra…" very distant voices, "Gar…rra!" they sounded familiar.

"Namikaze Gaara! Wake the fuck up!" Fuuki?

Gaara's eyes slowly opened and he saw Fuuki with a glare on her face and tears in her eyes, "…You look…stupid…" Gaara sounded hoarse before promptly falling back into blackness.

* * *

"…every tracker searching for this Snake," Gaara's hand twitched under the blankets and Naruto shifted, "If he so much as _looks_ at one of my children again I swear to Kami I will end him myself!" shade different blue eyes opened in unison before narrowing, "I don't know what he's planning, but I want him found _yesterday_!" they…were home? In their room?

The two Genin attempted to sit up, but were suddenly in very great pain and fell back onto the bed with groans, "Hokage-sama," they heard two unfamiliar voices yell from right outside their door, and yet so much softer then their father's yelling, "They've woke up! We heard groans."

As expected, running was heard followed by the door slamming open, "Oh thank God," Minato said and hugged both Gaara and Naruto, "Are you two alright?"

"…Hurt," Naruto said hoarsely.

"I know," Minato stated, putting his hands on both their stomachs where their seals were, "That probably won't go away until at least 24 hours. Orochimaru did something to your seals that messed with both your chakras and the Bijuus'. Jiraiya-sensei and Tsunade-sama have removed the problem, but you're still going to be in bed all of tomorrow," he felt their foreheads, "And apparently run high fevers…"

Naruto whined in discomfort while Gaara curled into himself and his blankets trying to get warm, "I'll take care of this, Minato-sama," Naruto and Gaara glanced over and saw the recently redone by Ino, Haku, "Fevers are my specialty and you have not only Orochimaru to worry about, but the Finals and important people coming in the morning."

Haku had on a teal jumpsuit with white trim, and a green Chuunin vest pulled on. He wore fingerless gloves on both hands with fishnets underneath and the Konoha symbol plate on the outside; and plain black sandals. He wore his forehead protector properly, so that it held back his long bangs that came free of the high ponytail he sported. Minato sighed, "Alright," he said before yawning.

"And you really should get to bed," Haku added, "Let Kushina-sama know that they're both fine…for the most part."

Sighing again, Minato reluctantly agreed, "If Tsuchi-chan-"

"If she wakes from another nightmare, I will handle it," Haku stated, "Go to bed, Minato-sama."

Minato rubbed his face and nodded. He kissed Naruto and Gaara's sweaty foreheads before leaving, "Thank you, Haku-kun," he said before entering his room across the hall.

Haku sat between the two beds, "This will help a bit," Haku stated, "But you may fall asleep once I start."

"Sleep sounds nice," Naruto coughed.

Haku flew through some hand seals before placing both of his palms on the boys' foreheads. Groans escaped them before darkness consumed them once again. Haku looked at the two teens with worry, _"I want to see if these two can survive because of the Bijuu…"_ that was what Orochimaru said when he and Fuuki found him with the two unconscious on the ground, _"Tell Sasuke-kun that if he wants his friends to stop suffering…to find me…"_ with that said, the Snake was gone.

 _What did that mean?_ Haku sighed. He hadn't mentioned that to Minato, but Jiraiya and Tsunade had removed the problem so-Haku narrowed his eyes and gently tilted Gaara and Naruto's necks. What…was that? Haku bit his lip and stood up. He walked up to the ANBU, "Find Jiraiya-sama," he whispered, "I found something on them."

"Should we wake-"

"No," Haku whispered, "Minato-sama has much to do tomorrow and…I'm afraid this will only worry everyone. Just Jiraiya-sama…I think this has to do with something Orochimaru told me and Fuuki-san."

The ANBU nodded and one left to find the Sealing Sage. Haku looked at the boys as they sweated buckets. Jiraiya and the ANBU arrived about ten minutes later, "What's wrong?" Jiraiya whispered.

Haku gestured for Jiraiya to follow him. He explained what Orochimaru said before showing the mark on the boys. Jiraiya bent down to them and put two fingers on the odd seals. His eyes flew open in shock, "Good Kami," he whispered, "Orochimaru has…oh God…wake Kushina and Minato. Now."

Haku was worried, "Is it really that bad?" he asked.

"We're going to need all the fucking seal masters we can get," Jiraiya growled, "Old friend or not. Orochimaru is going down for this."

Minato and Kushina ran in, "What happened? What's going on?" Minato asked.

"Orochimaru has put part of his soul in your children," Jiraiya stated.

Kushina had fire in her eyes, "He…did… _what_?" she growled.

Naruto and Gaara moved around in the bed, groaning in pain. Haku quickly started to cool down their fevers again, "What do we do?" Minato asked.

"We try and figure out what the fuck this seal is and how to get rid of it," Kushina stated, "Minato, I have a sudden craving for dead snake."

"Hopefully soon," Minato said, "What do you want us to do, Sensei?"

Kushina looked at the seals, "What the fuck even is this?" she hissed.

Minato looked as well. The seals began to glow, "Sensei…" Minato said worried.

Jiraiya pulled his hand away and yelped, "The fuck?" he wondered.

* * *

Naruto and Gaara looked at Kurama and Shukaku, "Kurama-san? Shukaku-san?" they asked, "What's going on?"

"How the fuck should we know?" Kurama asked annoyed.

"Your bodies," Shukaku stated.

Creepy laughter surrounded them and the two brothers turned in shock, "Orochimaru!" Naruto yelled, "How the fuck are you in our heads?"

"The little present I gave you two," Orochimaru said smirking, "Although…I'm surprised…you two share a subconscious…interesting."

Gaara narrowed his eyes before his hand slapped over his neck, "The fucking bite!" he yelled before glaring.

Naruto's hand rubbed his neck, "What did you do to us, you Snake?" he hissed.

"Nothing much…" Orochimaru smirked, "But I will say there have been no survivors of this…" he smirked.

"Hold up," Kurama's head went up, "You can't kill them. Shukaku and I won't allow it."

"Well then," Orochimaru stated, "Looks like I'll be staying here."

"Oh, fuck no," Shukaku glared, "It's crowded enough in here."

"Oh?" Orochimaru asked, "Even if I could mess with their minds and give you the chance to be free?"

Gaara and Naruto glared, "Get the fuck out of our heads!" they yelled in unison.

"Oh…and let you continue being controlled by your so-called parents?" Orochimaru smirked.

"What?" Naruto snapped.

"Our parents don't control us," Gaara growled.

"Oh?" Orochimaru asked, "They don't tell you what to think and don't let you have your own opinions?"

"What are you talking about?" Naruto snapped.

Orochimaru smirked, "What do you know about Gaara's family in Suna?" he asked, "About their life before coming to Konoha?"

"A lot-"

"Oh? You know your mother's name? What she was like? What she looked like? What about Yashamaru?" Orochimaru asked.

Naruto opened his mouth, but then froze. He was…right. Naruto looked at Gaara, who was shaking slightly. Orochimaru smirked, "Finally seeing the truth?" he asked, "Who's not to say everything they've ever told you is a lie-"

"Enough!" Gaara and Naruto turned in shock.

"How many people can fit in someone's fucking head?!" Shukaku yelled.

"Shut up, One Tail," Kurama stated.

"Who…are you?" Gaara asked.

The man smiled softly and walked towards them, "It's been a while…Gaara-sama," he stated.

Naruto stood in front of Gaara, "Who the fuck are you and how did you get in our heads," he growled, "I swear if you work for Orochimaru I will-"

"I don't work for this snake," the man glared at Orochimaru before shifting back to calm and happy, "I'm not here to hurt you."

"Then answer," Gaara glared, "Who are you and how do you know me?"

The man smiled softly, "Guess you can't really blame Temari-sama and Kankurou-sama," he said softly, "Nee-san and I were the only ones to openly show them love in Suna."

Gaara and Naruto's mouths dropped slightly, "Y-Yashamaru-san?" Gaara asked shocked.

The man smiled, "You've grown up nicely, Gaara-sama..."

 **A/N I pulled Minato xD Not going to say much, but please R &R! I own nothing! Thanks for reading!**


	31. Chapter 31

"Yashamaru-san…" Gaara whispered in shock, "But…how? Y-you should be dead."

Yashamaru smiled at both boys, "Let's go somewhere else," he grabbed Gaara and Naruto's wrists.

"Whoa!" Naruto yelled, "I thought Tou-chan and I were the only ones able to do that!" he was smiling.

Yashamaru chuckled, "Where are we?" Gaara asked, looking around.

"Another part of your shared subconscious," Yashamaru said smiling as he looked around, "This is my personal favorite. I had to get you away from Orochimaru."

"How do you know about him?" Naruto asked.

"I've watched everything you two have been through in here," Yashamaru stated, "I know everything you do."

"How…how are you here?" Gaara asked.

Yashamaru smiled, "When I sent Temari-sama and Kankurou-sama with you, a one month old _premature_ baby, I surrounded the three of you with most of my chakra for protection," Gaara and Naruto blinked, "When Hokage-sama and his wife put the new, stronger seal on you, the chakra went into the seal without their knowledge."

"So…you're not dead?" Naruto asked.

"No, I'm very much dead," Yashamaru stated, "I only have a limited time; once my chakra runs out, I'm gone."

"So it's lasted 13 years?" Gaara asked, "Not even Uzumakis have that much."

Yashamaru shook his head, "If I remain inactive and just watch what's happening outside, the chakra doesn't fade," he said, "But if I choose to become active…"

Gaara and Naruto were silent, getting it quickly, "Then…why?" Naruto asked.

"Because you both have a family that loves you," Yashamaru cupped his hands and a faded ball appeared.

 _"How the fuck do we get these off of them!?" Kushina yelled._

 _"Calm down, Kushina," Minato stated, "You're going to wake the whole house."_

 _"Too late," Temari stated, "What's going on?"_

 _"We don't know," Jiraiya said, "All we know is that Orochimaru put part of his soul in them-"_

 _"The Curse Mark!?" Tsuchi yelled, "Oh…shit! There's been no survivors of that!"_

 _"What?!" the whole house yelled._

 _Everyone start spitting out ideas._ The ball disappeared, "See?" Yashamaru whispered, "Your family is worried."

"But…if there haven't been any survivors…" Naruto trailed off.

"You two are different," Yashamaru stated, "You two are special. Look," Yashamaru looked at them, "Whatever Orochimaru tells you is wrong. Your family loves you and only does what they know will give you a happy life. Minato-sama and Kushina-sama have raised both of you and they love you both more than is probably logical. How can you just doubt that?"

Naruto and Gaara looked guilty. Yashamaru placed a hand on Gaara's cheek causing him to look at him, "I knew what Kazekage-sama wanted to do," Yashamaru stated, "But there's something he didn't put in that letter. _He_ was the one who was going to get killed," Gaara and Naruto's eyes widened, "No matter how much I tried to get him to change his mind, so…I took matters into my own hands."

"You…took his place?" Gaara asked.

Yashamaru nodded, "Your birthfather did love you three and he still does," he stated, "He was never one to show his emotions freely. Only Nee-san got to see them. Temari-sama and Kankurou-sama were too young to understand that and Kazekage-sama didn't-doesn't want you three to feel conflicted as to which family you should be loyal to. So he made it seem like he never cared at all."

Gaara quickly wiped the tears that were about to fall from his eyes, "Then why tell us?" Gaara asked.

Yashamaru smiled slightly, "Because you want to know," he said simply, "Kazekage-sama knew he could never be the single parent you needed when Nee-san died. Nee-san was his own rock. Kept him on course. Honestly, he was afraid," Gaara and Naruto blinked, "He was afraid he would start to hate you, Gaara-sama," Gaara's eyes widened, "Hate you. Hate Shukaku-san. Just hate everything. So he sent you to where he knew you would be safe and where you would have a good life."

This time, Gaara didn't stop his tears. Yashamaru stepped away and let Naruto hug his brother tightly. It stopped after a few minutes. Gaara and Naruto looked at Yashamaru, "Yashamaru-san…thank you," Gaara said.

Yashamaru smiled and hugged Gaara himself. Gaara could literally feel Yashamaru fading away, "Your family is worried," he whispered so that both of them could hear him, "Get that snake out of your minds and…tell Temari-sama and Kankurou-sama I'm proud of them."

Gaara and Naruto smiled. Yashamaru turned to Naruto while still hugging his nephew, "Thank you," he said.

Naruto blinked, but Yashamaru disappeared before Naruto could ask what he meant. Naruto looked at Gaara and he seemed a lot more relaxed. Naruto put a hand on his brother's shoulder and they locked eyes. They nodded to each other and they were soon back in front of the seals, "Back are we?" Orochimaru asked.

Naruto and Gaara kept stern faces, "Get out of our heads," the said in unison.

Orochimaru chuckled, "You think it's going to be that easy?" he asked.

"It can be," Kurama stated, "I already hate sharing this blasted seal with the One Tail-" Shukaku growled lowly, "So ain't no way I'm sharing it three ways."

Orange chakra leaked out from the seal and incased Naruto, "Whoa!" Naruto stated.

"I hate agreeing with the Fox," Kurama shot a glare at Shukaku, "But I hate sharing," light brown chakra incased Gaara, "Get the fucking snake out of here."

Naruto and Gaara smirked at Orochimaru, who looked displeased, "Well," the Sannin stated, "This is unfortunate…"

Naruto and Gaara destroyed the small part of Orochimaru's soul. The Bijuu chakra disappeared, "Thanks," Naruto said turning to them.

"It wasn't to help you," Kurama stated, "It's just already cramped enough in here."

Shukaku grunted. Gaara and Naruto looked at each other, "Well…what if we could help with that?" Naruto asked.

Kurama and Shukaku raised an eyebrow, "What are you talking about?" Shukaku asked.

Naruto and Gaara touched the part of the cage that held their respected Bijuu and closed their eyes. The four of them were suddenly in a quiet forest, "What?" Shukaku said shocked when he was out of that cage.

"You're probably still sealed," Gaara stated, "But this is a nicer prison, ne?"

The fox and raccoon Bijuu looked at their jailers, "Why…?" Kurama asked.

"You helped us," Naruto stated smiling, "We help you."

"That's what friends do, right?" Gaara asked.

Kurama and Shukaku gaped slightly. Naruto grinned brightly while Gaara smiled softly, "It's how we were raised," they said in unison.

"You've never done anything to hurt us," Gaara added, "In fact, you've been the ones keeping us alive. It doesn't seem right that you're trapped in that cramped cage."

Kurama and Shukaku looked very uncomfortable, "Um…well, t-thank you," Kurama grumbled, "This still doesn't mean we like you brats."

"Of course," Naruto and Gaara smiled in unison.

Kurama curled into the grass happily while Shukaku went into the shade of the trees, "You're…you're okay, brats," Shukaku stated.

Naruto and Gaara smiled before leaving their shared subconscious. When they did, they felt horrible and tired, "Gaara! Naruto!" they opened their eyes slowly and saw Temari, Kankurou, Minato, and Kushina over them, "Oh thank Kami!" Temari hugged Gaara tightly while Kushina did the same with Naruto.

Gaara felt tired and noticed Naruto was already back asleep with Kushina rubbing his hair, "Tem…ari…Kan…kurou…" Gaara managed.

"Gaara, rest," Minato said, "You're hurting and you're weak."

Gaara's eyes looked sleepily at his older siblings, "Y-Yashamaru-san…says hi…" Gaara then passed out.

Everyone's mouths dropped, "Wh-what…the fuck…?" Kankurou said.

Kushina was in too much shock to yell at him, "Wow…" Jiraiya stated, "Lots of questions…"

"Which will have to be figured out later," Minato stated, "We've got three hours to sleep before we need to get up for work."

"Damn snake…" Temari muttered walking out.

Temari and Kankurou looked at Gaara and Naruto. Just what happened? Yashamaru was dead…wasn't he?

 **A/N TAKE THAT FUCKING LOGOS! *Looks at best friend* Where's Gaara? *Best friend shrugs with an evil smirk* *Face plam* Ow…still sore from banging my head against a wall… Oi…I own nothing! Now, I need to attempt to find the Kazekage before a war breaks out-and where the fuck did she go?! Ugh! Please R &R!**


	32. Chapter 32

Gaara's eyes opened slowly and he blinked. It took him a few seconds to remember what all had happened last night and very early this morning. Gaara slowly sat up and rubbed his head. He looked over at Naruto's bed and rolled his eyes. Naruto was such a cuddler. Gaara attempted to stand up and managed to do so. Walking, however, was slightly more challenging, but luckily, Naruto's bed wasn't that far from his. Naruto jumped awake when Gaara fell on top of him, "The fuck…" Naruto whispered before remembering last night, "Holy shit!" he sat up, knocking his brother to the floor, "Whoops, sorry."

"It's okay," Gaara stated, "Kinda expecting it actually."

They heard running, "Kaa-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Most likely," Gaara stated, "The Finals are today."

The door swung opened and Kushina was in the doorway, "What are you doing out of bed?!" she yelled and helped Gaara back into his bed.

"What time is it?" Naruto asked, rubbing his head.

"A little past noon," Kushina answered, "The Finals will be starting soon and no you will not be going."

Naruto huffed, "But that's not fair," he said, "We'll be sitting down the entire time."

Kushina didn't answer her son and just looked at both their necks. She released a breath and smiled, "Kaa-chan," Naruto said, "Can we please go? Our friends are-"

"No," Kushina cut him off, "You're not going. You two are going to stay here and rest. Your friends can come by after the Finals to tell you what happened, but you two are not leaving these beds!"

Naruto huffed, but didn't argue anymore. Kushina looked at Gaara, "Gaara, what were you saying last night?" she asked, "About Yashamaru-san?"

Gaara blinked once, "Oh, um…" Gaara ran a hand through his hair nervously, "I-we…met him?"

Kushina went wide eyed, "How?" she asked.

"Yashamaru-san put chakra around Gaara, Nee-chan, and Nii-chan to protect them when they left," Naruto explained, "That chakra was added to the seal when you put it on."

Kushina was shocked, "He…also told us a lot…about the Kazekage," Gaara stated.

"Gaara-"

"We were wrong about him, Kaa-chan," Gaara stated, "The Kazekage…he didn't want Yashamaru-san to send us away and get killed…he was going to do it, but Yashamaru-san did it without his knowledge," Kushina's mouth dropped slightly, "Yashamaru-san said…that the Kazekage was…afraid. Afraid he'd hate me because of my birthmother's death. He also said…that he was very bad at showing emotions…"

Kushina covered her mouth, "And…you're sure this was Yashamaru-san?" she asked.

"He looked a little girly, but also a little like Nee-chan," Naruto stated, "Plus he added –sama to Gaara, Nee-chan, and Nii-chan's names and…he saved us from…possibly falling into a darkness…"

Kushina was confused, but decided not to push, "Al…right…" she said slowly, "You two rest, okay? I'll make you some ramen and tsukuyomi."

"Hai…" Naruto and Gaara said.

Kushina left. Naruto sighed and leaned back against his headboard. About half an hour later, their door opened, "Hey Karin!" Naruto said happily.

"Question…" Karin said, "How the fuck do you two know the Mizukage?"

Naruto and Gaara blinked, "Huh?" they said in unison.

 _ **"Isobu…"**_ Naruto and Gaara blinked at what Kurama and Shukaku said.

"Well, I would hope they know me," Mei walked into the doorway, "Hello boys."

"Mei-san?" Naruto sat up in shock, "You're the new Mizukage?"

Mei nodded, "I've asked a favor of your father," she stated then turned to Karin, "Would you mind?"

Karin looked at her cousins, "I expect an explanation," she said before walking away.

Mei closed the door, "You…asked a favor of Tou-chan?" Naruto asked.

Mei nodded, "He's talking with your mother about it," she said and held out a jar, "This jar, holds the Sanbi."

Gaara and Naruto sat up, "The Three Tails?" Gaara asked shocked.

"So that's what they meant," Naruto stated.

Mei blinked once, but brushed it off, "I asked your father, the Hokage, if Konoha would watch the Sanbi until our village is able to do so once again," she stated, "Somehow, we managed to seal the Sanbi away before our Yondaime was killed by, who I can only assume to be Madara."

Gaara and Naruto nodded, "Then…why are you here?" Gaara asked.

"Because," Mei looked at them seriously, "We need you two to decide which of your friends will become the Sanbi Jinchuuriki."

Gaara and Naruto went wide eyed, "Wh-what?" Naruto asked, "W-why would we do that?"

"Because your father believes that if your friends have stayed friends with you two despite knowing what you carry and what danger you possess, then they will be more understanding, most likely be able to form the same bond with the Sanbi as our Yondaime did, and will know they can come to you if they need help," Mei explained, "I agreed because you two seem to already be building relationships with your own Bijuus."

Gaara and Naruto looked at each other, "What do you think?" Gaara asked.

"I don't know…" Naruto said, "That would be putting a lot of pressure on one of our friends."

"Tou-chan has a point though," Gaara stated, "One of our friends would be the best choice."

Naruto sighed, but nodded, "Who are the choices?" he asked, "They have to have a lot of chakra, right?"

"Possibly," Gaara stated, "Probably not as much you or Karin though."

"So…Neji?" Naruto asked.

"I…don't think that would be the best idea," Gaara stated, "Neji's already disliked because of how Tou-chan got him into the Main House."

"Right," Naruto stated, "Who else has a lot of chakra right now? Sasuke?"

"Do you really want to add another target on his back?" Gaara asked.

Naruto winced, "Okay…um…"

"What about Hinata?" Gaara asked.

"What?" Naruto about got whiplash from turning to his brother so fast, "Are you insane!?"

Gaara rolled his eyes, "Hinata is the best choice that I can think of," he stated, "Hinata is the most understanding of the idea of Jinchuurikis, has the right amount of chakra, and already sticks to you like glue."

Naruto glared, but couldn't find any arguments. Naruto slumped, "…Fine…" he said, "Might give those Elders of hers a head spin."

Gaara nodded then turned to Mei, "I believe you remember Hinata," he stated.

Mei smirked, "I was hoping you'd pick her," she stated.

"But Hinata gets to choose if she becomes it or not," Naruto stated, "Gaara and I had no choice. Hinata-chan should have one."

"I'm pretty sure that was your sensei's condition as well," Mei stated, "I'll tell your father your decision, but this will most likely be done after the Finals."

Gaara and Naruto nodded. Mei set the jar on the side table in between the beds, "I'm going to leave this here," she said, "With this Orochimaru still around; it probably won't be safe at the Finals."

Gaara nodded and Mei left. Gaara looked at Naruto, "You sure you're okay with this?" he asked.

"If Hinata-chan agrees then I can't really stop her," Naruto stated, "You know how stubborn she can be."

Gaara nodded, "Everything's going to be okay," he stated.

Naruto looked at his lap, "Gaara," he said, "Do you feel like we're not being told something?"

Gaara was silent, "Maybe…" he said, "But if it had to do with Jinchuurikis then Tou-chan wouldn't put our friends in danger, right?"

"I guess you're right," Naruto smiled.

However, both teens couldn't help the uneasy feeling in their stomachs.

 **A/N How long has it been? No…I'm serious…I think I died and Kabuto brought me bac-*see snake Kabuto* OH FUCK NO! *Grabs broom and knocks him out* Anyway, sorry for not updating, I got swamped with school stuff. I FUCKING HATE LOGOS! *sighs* I own nothing! Please forgive me for the lateness *bows deeply***


	33. Chapter 33

A knock sounded when it was almost dinnertime, "Yeah?" Naruto called, knowing their mother would kill both him and Gaara if they got out of bed.

The door swung open, "Hey guys!" Kiba walked in grinning.

Naruto and Gaara brightened as most of their friends walked in, "How were the Finals?" Naruto asked eagerly.

"Great!" Kiba yelled, "Even though I was up against Lee and lost. You move fast dude!"

Lee grinned, "Are you two feeling better?" he asked.

"Yeah," Gaara stated, "Honestly, we could be up and running again. Probably no training, but still."

"So…who fought who?" Naruto asked, "We know Kiba and Lee."

"Sakura and I fought," Tenten stated.

"It ended in a draw when both of us ran out of chakra," Sakura said, grinning sheepishly.

"So…Neji and Shino?" Naruto asked, "Who won that?"

"It…was close," Shino said, "But in the end…I was the one to lose."

Neji smiled softly, "Chakra based attacks and defenses VS chakra eating bugs," he stated, "It was _very_ close."

"I can't believe we missed it," Naruto pouted.

Gaara rolled his eyes smiling, "No Orochimaru attack?" he asked.

"I think failing like…four times turns someone off, don't you think?" Fuuki asked, smirking.

Naruto snickered, "Probably still going to be on Red Alert for a while though," Shikamaru stated.

"Most likely," Gaara stated.

The friends talked for a while before most of them left, "You coming, Hinata?" Neji asked.

"I'll be home later," Hinata said, "Hokage-sama wanted me to stay for a while."

Neji and Fuuki nodded, "Later Gaara!" Fuuki called as she left with Neji closing the door.

"You know?" Naruto asked.

Hinata pushed her fingers together, "H-Hokage-sama is talking with my father and the Elders with Mei-san," she said.

"And…how do you feel about this?" Gaara asked, "You don't have to Hinata. You aren't like me and Naruto. You have a choice-"

"I want to," Hinata said, "If it means building a formal trust with the Mist and helping them while they try to straighten everything out in their village…then I'll help."

"But are you comfortable with this?" Naruto asked, "I mean what with everything with the Elders and-" Naruto cut himself off and blinked when Hinata kissed his cheek.

"I'm sure, Naruto-kun," Hinata giggled.

"Well…that's one way to make him shut up," Gaara smirked.

Naruto glared at his brother, "Shut up," he said pouting, "So, you're staying here until everything is settled over there?"

Hinata nodded then looked at the jar, "This is…" Hinata trailed off, "Boy or girl?"

Naruto and Gaara were silent for a second, "Boy," they said in unison.

Hinata nodded, "And his name-"

"I want to ask him, Naruto-kun," Hinata smiled softly.

Naruto copied the expression and nodded.

* * *

"Why the fuck should we let our Heiress become some-"

"Finish that sentence with monster and I promise it'll be the last word you utter," Minato growled, "You forget who my youngest sons are."

"That's the deal I'm making," Mei stated, "I trust only Hyuuga Hinata with the Sanbi. If you refuse then it will be your clan's fault that you lost this sorta alliance with the reforming Kiri."

The Hyuuga Elder murmured to one another, "Hiashi, you can't agree with this," a male elder stated.

"It's Hinata's decision and she's made it," Hiashi stated, "I'm not going to stop her when she's making the proper choice."

"Besides," Minato smirked, "If I'm correct, _Hiashi-san_ is the Head of the Hyuuga Clan. He makes the final decisions. You are here only to _guide_ him."

Most of The Elders glared at Minato. They really didn't like how Minato was twisting their Clan's Ways into his favor. The oldest Elder opened their mouth, "And before you say anything else," Minato stated, "Remember this. Hinata is, according to _your_ Clan Laws, is the _only_ one allowed to become your Heiress. If you disown her then you have no Heiress and your Clan falls into chaos."

Mei chuckled at the dumbfound looks on the Elder's faces, "Hanabi-"

"Is younger and is not as powerful as Hinata is at this moment, Gentle Fist or not," Minato smirked.

"Neji-"

"Was born into the Branch House," Minato stated.

All the Elders' mouths were gaped. Minato smirked. Hiashi had a very hard time keeping up an emotionless face and holding in a snicker. This was the most hilarious thing he'd ever seen in his life. Minato had literally trapped the Elders, "Oh, and to add to the pot that we're creating," Minato stated, "While Hinata will continue to be your Heiress, she will no longer have to abide by your laws," this got Hiashi to break his emotionless façade and looked at Minato in complete and utter shock.

"What madness is this?!" a female Hyuuga yelled.

Minato was calm as he said this, "All Jinchuurikis are forever linked to the village they are a part of," he stated, "Hinata will be your Heiress, but she is to continue being a Shinobi past her 16th birthday if she so chooses and…" Minato gave the Elders a glare, "Is free to choose whom she marries. Be it Hyuuga or other."

"You can't do that!" the Elders were in an uproar, "The Hyuuga Heir must have Byakugan children!"

Mei calmly watched as Minato played the hand he dealt, "Your laws will not apply to a Jinchuuriki," he stated, "And you can't refuse or else risking the alliance with Kiri."

"Alliance or not!" an Elder yelled, "We can't risk losing the Byakugan in the Main House-"

"Then why don't we make a deal with Hokage-sama that could be a possible compromise," Hiashi stated.

Minato blinked and looked at Hiashi, "And what is this deal, Hiashi?" the male Elder was skeptical; he's been trying to change their ways for years now.

Hiashi turned to Minato, "I know you do not like doing this, but I suggest pairing Naruto-kun and Hinata for marriage," he stated.

"What?!" the Elders yelled, some even standing up.

Minato was silent and showed no emotion on his face, "And how would this be a compromise, Hiashi-san?" Minato finally asked.

"We're all aware of Hinata's feeling for your son-"

"They aren't already dating?" Mei asked, "My bad…I thought they were."

"Common mistake," Minato stated to the Mizukage, "Continue Hiashi-san."

"We know Hinata has feelings for Naruto-kun and I'm almost positive he returns them just has yet to realize it," Hiashi stated and Minato nodded as if say he agreed, "This will settle both our nerves in this because, as of right now, they both have feelings for each other."

"And if this changes?" Minato asked.

"Then we'll call it off," Hiashi stated, "But I doubt it will," Minato nodded.

"And what about your Elders here?" Mei asked.

"With Naruto-kun having both Uzumaki blood and the Kyuubi," Hiashi stated, "It could be highly possible that, even without the Byakugan, their children could have it or maybe even a stronger version of it. It increases more if Hinata has the Sanbi."

The Elders were silent, as if in thought over this. It was a long silence, "Hiashi," the oldest Elder said, "Hokage-sama, Mizukage-sama, please allow us to discuss this for a few minutes."

The three walked out of the room and waited, "Hiashi-san," Minato said, causing the Head Hyuuga to turn, "If this is agreed upon, I think it would be best not to mention it to Naruto and Hinata until they're 16."

"Agreed," Hiashi stated, "Let them try and figure out their feelings."

"I swear I thought they were already dating," Mei stated, "I think Haku did too."

Minato smiled, "Also," Minato said, "If everything goes well in there, I would like your permission to take Hinata with Naruto, Gaara, Jiraiya-sensei and I on the short training trip we were going on. We were going to teach Naruto and Gaara the Summoning Jutsu to help them control their Bijuu chakra a bit more. I highly recommend this because with how mature Hinata's Chakra Cords are, the Eight Trigram Seal will only be as powerful as both Naruto and Gaara's is right now, which means she has less time to learn control."

Hiashi nodded, "I give permission," he stated.

"Good," Minato stated, "Because if you didn't I was going to kidnap her," he smirked.

Hiashi huffed a laugh. The door opened and the oldest Elder came out. The three standing outside turned, "Well?" Mei asked, "I hope you weren't stupid."

Minato chuckled softly, "We've come to a decision," the Elder completely ignored Mei, as if grown used to Fuuki's attitude, "And…"

 **A/N Life. I'm blaming life. Also, I know it's been three months and I leave you on a cliffhanger…but I'm writing this on my IPad because my computer broke. My computer that I haven't even had half a year. I give up on fucking computers. Anyway, if you're still reading this series than yay! Please leave a review. Hope you enjoyed and I'm making no promises on when I'll get the next chapter out. I have writer's block for the Fourth Part.**


	34. Chapter 34

It was silent as they waited to the Elder to state the decision, "This isn't a fucking Gameshow!" Mei yelled, "Do you take care of the Sanbi or do I take it back? It's very simple!"

The Elder sweat dropped and Hiashi and Minato bit the inside of their lips to stop themselves from snickering. The Elder stood up straight, "Hiashi," Hiashi turned with a serious expression, "We've…agreed to your terms. Your oldest is now engaged to Namikaze Naruto."

Hiashi released a breath, "Was that so fucking hard to say?" Mei asked.

Now everyone sweat dropped. Mei sighed, "Pardon me," she said, "I'm just very tired."

"Of course," Minato stated, "Kushina and I will seal the Sanbi tomorrow morning," he turned to Hiashi, "With how late it is, I'll just have Hinata spend the night."

Hiashi nodded, "That's fine," he said, "Thank you."

Minato nodded and said his goodbyes before leaving the Compound. He walked into his house quietly. He wasn't sure who was up. He walked into the living room and saw his wife passed out in front of the TV. Minato smiled and turned the device off and picked Kushina up bridal style. Kushina hummed tiredly and snuggled into her husband unconsciously. Minato placed Kushina in bed before going to find Hinata. He checked the guest room she usually sleeps in, but found it empty. Confused, he went to check his sons' room to see if they were still awake. When he opened the door, however, he blinked in shock. Somehow, they had pushed the two twin beds together and they were sleeping together…like when they were three. Minato couldn't help it. He went to wake his wife, "Huh?" Kushina mumbled, "Minato?"

"Get the camera," Minato whispered.

Kushina shot up. Minato hadn't said that since the boys were five. She quickly dug into the side table and pulled out a digital camera. Minato led Kushina to the room and Kushina about had a mother-fangirl moment; despite knowing Naruto and Gaara would've had to have gotten out of bed for this to happen. Naruto was in the middle with Hinata curled into him and Naruto's right arm wrapped around her while Gaara's face was just barely above his brother's shoulder, "Oh my Kami," Kushina whispered and took several pictures, "They're going to hate us…"

Minato smirked, "Kushina," he said softly, "We got the Hyuuga Elders to agree to this," Kushina brightened, "But there was a small catch."

Kushina blinked, "It's not bad, is it?" she whispered.

"No," Minato said and looked at Hinata and Naruto, "Not right now it's not and I don't think it's ever going to be a problem, but…" Minato looked at his wife, "Naruto and Hinata are…engaged."

Kushina's eyes widened, "I thought you hated arranged marriages?" she asked.

"I do," Minato stated, "But you've seen how Naruto and Hinata are with each other. They do have feelings for each other, Kushina, whether Naruto realizes this yet or not. If the feelings change then Hiashi will call it off. I agreed because this is what Hinata wants. Everything is everything Hinata wants."

Kushina smiled and kissed her husband's cheek, "I love you," she whispered.

Minato smiled, "But we've agreed not to tell anyone until Hinata and Naruto are 16," he stated, "This will give both of them time to figure out their feelings. Whether they like each other like we do or just as friends, but as of right now, we're to seal the Sanbi into Hinata in the morning and because she'll be a Jinchuuriki, she'll continue to be the Hyuuga Heiress, but she won't have to abide by the Hyuuga Clan Laws. She can continue to be a Shinobi and she is already engaged to Naruto, but if this doesn't work out for some reason, then she is allowed to marry whom she chooses."

Kushina kissed Minato quickly, "I love you," she repeated.

Minato smiled, "I love you too," he said, "Both of you," he placed his hand on Kushina stomach, "We need to decide on a name soon."

"It's only three months," Kushina stated, "We still have six months to go. Besides, I thought you were already set on her name?"

Minato smiled softly, "True, but you haven't agreed and we haven't asked Tsunade-sama's permission," he stated.

Kushina chuckled softly, "I promise, she will be ecstatic," she said, "Now, let's get to bed. We have a sealing to do in the morning."

"Hai," Minato said and let his wife go back to their room.

Minato looked at the in the bedroom. He smiled for a few seconds before closing the door quietly.

* * *

Hinata opened her eyes and found herself in front of a cage. She walked up to the cage, "Hello?" she called.

Isobu walked up into Hinata's sight. Hinata licked her lips, "So you're the new Jinchuuriki," he stated, "I was expecting someone…younger. Isn't that what the Yondaime Hokage and his wife did with Kurama and Shukaku?"

"Gaara-kun and Naruto-kun didn't have a choice," Hinata said softly, so not to frighten the timid speaking turtle Bijuu, "I…I _wanted_ to be your Jinchuuriki."

Isobu blinked, "Why would you want to be one?" he asked.

Hinata smiled, "Because it was the right thing to do," she stated, "You lost your friend and you were almost killed yourself. Naruto-kun and Gaara-kun trusted that I was powerful enough to wield your power and I don't want to let them down. I've always been protected by my friends and family. I want to show them that I _can_ protect myself."

Isobu hummed, "You're different, Girl-"

"Hinata," Hinata stated, "Hyuuga Hinata. And…I'm afraid I don't know your name."

Isobu looked at Hinata for a while, "…Isobu," he said.

Hinata smiled, "Very nice to meet you Isobu-san," she said.

Hinata looked at the cage around Isobu. She remembered Naruto and Gaara saying that they allowed their Bijuu to roam in a forest prison instead of an actual prison, "Do you like this cage?" she asked.

"Would you?" Isobu asked, "But it's how this seal is."

Hinata touched the bars and closed her eyes. She remembered how Naruto and Gaara told her they did this. Isobu's head shot up when he was suddenly on an island with Hinata and surrounded by ocean, "What is…" Isobu trailed off.

Hinata opened her eyes and smiled, "It's not how the seal is," she smiled, "It's not how I am."

Isobu looked at Hinata. Not even Yagura let him out of the cage of his seal. This girl… _Hinata_ was treating him like…a human? A person? What was this? Hinata smiled softly and put a gentle hand on Isobu's shell, "I know you lost the Fourth Mizukage," she said, "And I know you two were partners and worked well together. I don't know if you were friends or not, but…I would like to be."

Isobu blinked, "You…want to be friends with a Bijuu?" he asked.

Hinata smiled, "People are afraid of you," she said, "But…I don't believe you're evil. Any of you. I've put pieces together. If you die while sealed inside a Jinchuuriki, you're reborn. It may take a while, but you are. This happened with you when you were put inside Kakashi-sensei's teammate, Rin-san. She killed herself, but you're here. Kurama-san protects Naruto-kun and…we aren't entirely sure why Gaara-kun's sand protects him, but it might be because of Shukaku-san…anyway, you protect us even though you'll be reborn _not_ sealed inside somebody. You're not evil."

Isobu was downright flabbergasted. Just who the hell was his sealed into? Hinata took a step back, "I should probably go back," she said, "I hope this prison is more to your liking."

Isobu looked at Hinata as she walked off, to what he assumed was consciousness, "Hyuuga," he called.

Hinata turned, "A…arigato…" Isobu said softly.

Hinata smiled before she faded away. Hinata found herself in darkness, but then realized she had to open her eyes. When she did so, she found Minato and Kushina over her, "Hey," Minato smiled, "How are you feeling?"

Hinata nodded smiling, "Isobu-san is very nice," she said and sat up.

"I'm guessing you talked to Naruto and Gaara last night about this?" Kushina asked.

Hinata blushed, but smiled softly. Minato smiled. Definitely the right choice, "You're probably going to stay here for a couple of hours with Tsunade-sama and Jiraiya-sensei coming to check on you every so often," Minato explained, "The sealing took more out of you than we were expecting."

Hinata nodded. Kushina weaved her fingers through Hinata's blue hair, "You did excellent, Hinata," she said.

Hinata blushed again, "Rest," Minato smiled, "You still look exhausted."

Hinata didn't reply. She just closed her eyes and went to sleep. A knock sounded and the couple turned, "Jiraiya-sensei," Minato said smiling, but then frowned when he saw Jiraiya's serious face, "Kushina, can you go tell Hinata's family about the sealing?"

Kushina blinked. She…wasn't allowed to know? "Um…okay…" Kushina said uneasily before leaving.

Once the door closed, "What's wrong?" Minato asked.

"Akatsuki is starting to get restless ever since the Mizukage took the Sanbi," Jiraiya stated, "But…I think you have the right idea."

"Excuse me?" Minato asked confused.

"Keeping all the Bijuu in one place," Jiraiya stated.

"What? Sensei, I'm not going to put a target on Konoha," Minato stated, "We already have enough targets-"

"Exactly," Jiraiya stated, "We have three Uchihas which has Orochimaru and Danzo after us. We have three Kekkei Genkai that are the last of their kind. And now we have three Bijuu. What could adding a few more Bijuu do?"

Minato was silent for a few minutes, "Run this by the Elders," he stated, "If they agree, we'll call a Council Meeting. If all comes out right, I'll send word to all Nations who have Bijuu."

Jiraiya nodded, "And what do we tell the kids?" he asked.

Minato looked at the sleeping Hinata, "I don't know," he said softly, "If we tell them…then what happens if we have to create Jinchuurikis like we did with Hinata? You know Naruto and Gaara won't allow it."

Jiraiya hummed, "We'll have to wait and see then," Jiraiya stated, "I'll go talk with Sensei and the other old geezers."

"Sensei…" Minato complained, "This is why it was hard teaching Naruto manners!"

Jiraiya chuckled and left the room.


	35. Chapter 35

Temari and Kankurou walked into their house and found Gaara reading Jiraiya's first book, "Gaara," Temari called.

Gaara turned, "Hi," he said closing the book, "Any sign of the snake?"

"No, where's Naruto and Kaa-chan?" Kankurou asked.

"Naruto went to see Hinata and I think Kaa-chan is still with her," Gaara said, "Why?"

"Can…we talk about something?" Temari asked sitting beside her little brother.

"Sure?" Gaara asked confused.

"Did you really see Yashamaru?" Kankurou asked.

"Oh…yeah," Gaara said, "He…told me a lot of things that…we probably should be aware of."

"What do you mean? How'd you even meet him, Gaara?" Temari asked.

"Yashamaru-san encased us with his chakra when he sent us away," Gaara stated, "His chakra was added to my seal. He's…really gone now, but…he told me a lot of things. He told me the story that the Kazekage never wanted us to know."

"What story?" Kankurou asked, with narrowed eyes.

"That _he_ was going to give his life away to get us out of Suna," Kankurou and Temari's eyes widened, "Yashamaru-san was never supposed to do it, but Yashamaru-san wouldn't let him sacrifice himself. Yashamaru-san sent us away without the Kazekage's knowledge."

"W-what?" Temari stammered.

"Yashamaru-san…also said the Kazekage was…afraid," Gaara stated, "Afraid he would hate me because of what happened to our birthmother."

"But the Kazekage never showed-"

"He was bad at showing emotions," Gaara interrupted his brother, "You two were too young to understand that."

Temari and Kankurou were silent, "The reason the Kazekage never told us was because…he didn't want us to be confused," Gaara stated, "He _wanted_ us to hate him. He wanted us to be happy with Tou-chan, Kaa-chan, and Naruto. He wanted us to have the family he couldn't give us."

"Oh my Kami," Temari covered her face, "I feel horrible."

Kankurou didn't say anything, "You shouldn't," Gaara stated, "He wanted us to be happy and we are. He didn't have the confidence in himself to take care of us. While we shouldn't hate him for what he's done, I think it's still right not to see him as our father. Tou-chan is our father and it's always going to be that way."

"When did you get smarter than us?" Kankurou grinned.

Gaara smiled, "Also," he said, "The last thing Yashamaru-san said before he disappeared was…he was proud of you two."

Temari quickly wiped her eyes, "Gaara…" she said, "Do…do you want to know about Kaa-sama?"

Gaara blinked, "What?" he asked shocked.

"That's what we wanted to talk to you about," Kankurou stated, "You…haven't really asked about her so…do you want to know about her?"

Gaara was silent for a while, "…Kinda…" he said softly.

Temari smiled and pulled her brother into a one arm hug, "Then you could've asked," Kankurou stated, "We don't mind talking about Kaa-sama."

Gaara smiled slightly, "Start with her name?" he asked, "I don't really want to know much right now. Just her name is fine."

"Karura," Temari stated, "I believe that's what Chuunins called her."

Gaara smiled, "Temari, Kankurou," the two looked at their little brother, "Thank you."

Temari and Kankurou smiled. Karin walked in then blinked, "I didn't interrupt something, did I?" she asked.

"Nope," Gaara smiled, "We're finished. Did you need something Karin?"

"Nope, just getting back," Karin stated, "Minato seems overwhelmed by a lot of things."

"Well, he has to decide who, if any, become Chuunins and he was working on something else that seems to be important," Kankurou stated.

Karin hummed.

* * *

Sasuke answered the door when a knock sounded and blinked, "Ino's not here," he stated when he saw Sakura.

Sakura rubbed her hands, "Um…I know," she said.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "Then…why are you here?" he asked, "I was about to go see Hinata. You know she got the Sanbi sealed into her this morning, right?"

"Yes," Sakura stated.

Sasuke sighed, "Alright, seriously," he stated causing Sakura to jump, "What's with you? You want to be a ninja, but you act like that. While I'll admit you weren't the most annoying fangirl and Ino kept you in line. You're still slightly annoying."

Sakura looked down, "Why do you even like me?" she looked up at the question.

"You…don't remember?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke tried to think back, "Nope," he stated, "Mind helping?"

"The week Ino was sick when we were seven," Sakura said, "She…wasn't there to protect me from the bullying I got," Sasuke's eyes lit up in realization, "You…stopped them...That's why I like you. Not because you're a genius. Not because you're an Uchiha…because you're nice, protective, and caring," Sakura fingered her chin length pink hair, "I…also didn't believe the rumors that you liked long hair. I figured since Ino's hair was long that it would mean you liked her and she was pretty much your sister and-"

"I get it," Sakura looked at Sasuke, "Alright, how about this. You get rid of this Hinata attitude and we'll start hanging out more as friends. If I start to return your feelings then we'll see where that goes. Deal?" he asked.

Sakura brightened and pushed down her Inner Sakura's cheering. Sakura nodded smiling, "Good, we can start by going to see Hinata," Sasuke stated.

Sakura nodded and stepped back so Sasuke could walk out and lock the door. They walked towards the hospital talking about random things.

* * *

"I don't get it," one of the Civilian Council members stated, "Why must we risk our lives to protect mon-" he cut himself off when Minato and Hiashi sent death glares at him, "B-Bijuu."

"Let's put it this way," Minato stated, "Right now, we are on good terms with all Nations, except the Sound, but that's Orochimaru. If we're careful in how we word things with each village then we may improve these relations and _prevent_ a Fourth Shinobi War. If we hold and protect the Bijuu then Akatsuki and Madara will come after just us and not the other villages."

Murmurs went around the room, "And what if you have to create Jinchuurikis like you did with the Hyuuga Heiress?" Koharu asked.

"Hinata made that choice," Minato stated, "We did not force it on her. Naruto and Gaara didn't have a choice. If we do have to create new Jinchuurikis then they too will have the choice, but I do have one rule if we do have to create them. They are to be one of my sons' friends. No one else."

"And why's that?" Homaru asked.

"Because our children understand what being a Jinchuuriki truly is," Tsume stated, "I see no problem with this."

"Then shall we vote?" Hiruzen asked, "All those in favor of sending word to all villages who hold Bijuu and offering them a safe haven while the threat of Akatsuki is high, raise your hand," every single hand raised, "Well then, Minato, begin the letters."

Minato nodded and stood up.

* * *

"I'm going to go get some lunch," Kushina stated, "You kids want anything?"

"We're okay, Kaa-chan," Naruto stated.

Hinata nodded in agreement, "Maybe later then," Kushina said and walked out, closing the door.

Naruto looked at Hinata, "You feeling better?" he asked.

Hinata nodded, "The nap helped," she said.

Naruto smiled softly, "How do you think my dad got the Hyuuga Stuck Ups to agree?" he asked.

Hinata shrugged, "I don't know," she said, "Must've been something interesting though. They're very careful to make sure the Heir isn't tainted."

Naruto glared slightly, "You're not tainted," he stated.

"I know," Hinata stated, "I know, Neji-nii-san knows, Otou-san knows, we all know, Naruto-kun. It's just the Elders."

"Well they need to get their heads out of the fucking past," Naruto stated, "Even in the past, Kurama-san attacking Konoha wasn't his fault…okay, the second part was-it was and you know it, you stupid fox," Naruto smirked when Kurama grumbled under his breath before curling into the grass of his and Shukaku's shared forest prison.

Hinata giggled, "So what prison did you give Isobu-san?" Naruto asked.

"Well, he's a turtle so I thought a nice island would do," Hinata said, "He seemed to like it."

Naruto smiled at Hinata and she blushed lightly while looking down, "Man I was blind…" he whispered.

Hinata blushed brighter and smiled softly at Naruto. Naruto took some of the hair framing Hinata's face, "Why do you keep your hair short?" he asked.

"Well…" Hinata said, "With the rumor going around that Sasuke-kun liked long hair…"

Naruto chuckled, "You do know Sasuke and I started that so we could weed out his fangirls, right?" he asked and Hinata blinked causing Naruto chuckle, "Sasuke hates long hair. Says something about it getting in the way of ninja business. Guess he really hates Tsuchi-chan's hair," he chuckled, "However…" Naruto smirked at Hinata.

Hinata went wide eyed, "Y-you?" she asked.

Naruto shrugged, "I find long hair pretty," he stated, "I blame my mother for that," he chuckled, "Yours would probably be pretty too. It's your mother's rare hair color and I remember thinking it was pretty like Kaa-chan's."

Hinata blushed and messed with the strands framing her face. Naruto chuckled, "I thought Kakashi-nii broke you of your blushing…" he teased.

Hinata glared at him slightly, "That was before you started flirting with me," she stated.

Naruto snickered. The door opened causing the two to turn. Naruto smiled, "Hey Sasuke, Sakura!" he said grinning.

Sasuke looked at Naruto and then at the still blushing Hinata, "What the hell is going on with you two?" he almost yelled.

"Nothing," Naruto stated, "Hinata just didn't know why we started that rumor about you in the Academy," he smirked.

Sasuke blinked and looked at her, "You didn't?" he asked and she shook her head, "Huh…thought we told everyone. Whoops."

Naruto snickered, "Huh?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, right," Naruto said, "We didn't know you that well back then. Sasuke and I were trying to weed out Sasuke's fangirls, so we started the rumor about him liking long hair, which is _far_ from the truth."

Sakura blinked, "Naruto's the one who likes long hair," Sasuke stated.

Sakura blinked several times and Naruto chuckled.

 **A/N Someone wanted more Sasuke so there ya go! No, it was just how the story goes. Had to start putting Sasuke and Sakura back in for what I had planned so… Anyway, hope you enjoyed. Leave a review please and thank you! I own squat except for my OCs.**


	36. Chapter 36

"Alright Sensei," Minato said standing up, "I think it's time we told Naruto, Gaara, and Hinata and leave in the morning-" a knock sounded, "Yes?" Minato called.

The door opened, "Sensei," Kakashi said, "The Jinchuuriki for the Seven Tails is here and wants to speak with you."

Minato was shocked. He only sent out the letters two days ago, "Send them in," he said.

Kakashi nodded and opened the door a little wider revealing a girl about Naruto and Gaara's age, "Sorry, she followed," Kakashi explained.

Minato nodded. The girl walked in and Kakashi closed the door, "Hello," Minato said smiling, "You're here about the letter?"

The girl nodded, "My name is Fuu and my Chief gave me the choice of what I wanted to do," she said.

"Well, Fuu-chan, we're happy-" Minato was cut off when Fuu shook her head.

"I…" Fuu closed her eyes before sighing, "I don't believe I'm strong enough to protect Choumei-chan."

"I don't understand," Minato said, but in truth he had an idea of where this was going.

"I want you to take Choumei-chan, but I want to choose the new Jinchuuriki," Fuu stated, "I've found that if personalities are similar than it is better for both parties. Choumei-chan is my friend."

"But you'll die," Jiraiya stated.

"I'm going to die either way," Fuu stated, "I'd rather Choumei-chan be safe than used by whatever this group wants her for."

Minato sighed, "I understand," he said, "But I have one condition. You are to choose from a certain group of teens. They are the ones we believe to understand Jinchuurikis the best."

"And how can you be so sure?" Fuu asked.

Minato smiled softly, "Because they're the friends of my youngest sons; Naruto, the Jinchuuriki of the Nine Tails, Kurama-san, and Gaara, the Jinchuuriki of the One Tail, Shukaku-san," he stated.

Fuu smiled brightly and nodded. Minato nodded and pulled out several files, "These are who you can choose from," he stated, "I've personally written down what I've seen of their personalities."

Fuu walked over and looked at the files, "Where's the girl on your son's team," she pointed to Hinata.

"She's already become a Jinchuuriki," Minato explained, "The Mizukage came and brought us the Sanbi as a way of trust between our villages."

Fuu nodded and continued to look, "And…this boy?" she pointed to Lee.

"Lee is an excellent shinobi," Minato said, "But…he is unable to use chakra. His chakra coils were never fully developed."

Fuu nodded slowly, "Can…I still see his file?" she asked.

Minato blinked, but assumed she wanted to see him because she wanted Neji or Tenten to be the Jinchuuriki. Minato handed the file to her and Fuu opened it and looked through it. Fuu closed her eyes and smiled. She closed the file and opened them, "Rock Lee," she stated.

Minato and Jiraiya went wide eyed, "Fuu-chan, I just said-"

"I know, but _you_ don't know Choumei-chan," Fuu stated, "Choumei-chan has a similar personality to Lee-kun-"

"Look, I know you're set on finding the perfect personality for your Bijuu friend, but you have to also understand that Rock Lee can only do Taijutsu and Akatsuki-"

"Choumei-chan is able to share her chakra," Fuu stated causing the Hokage and his sensei to blink, "That's one of her special abilities. Choumei-chan doesn't have a Kekkei Genkai like most Bijuu or even a Nature Affinity."

Minato seemed to think this over, "Minato…you can't be serious," Jiraiya stated, "The boy could die from the sudden introduction to chakra and a powerful one at that."

"Is there no way to change your mind?" Minato asked.

Fuu shook her head, "Rock Lee is the perfect Jinchuuriki for Choumei-chan," she said.

Minato sighed and sat down in his chair, "Kakashi!" he called.

The door opened revealing Kakashi, "Bring my family and their friends to the conference room," he stated, "Tell Kankurou and Temari it's time to tell them."

Kakashi was confused and Jiraiya looked at Minato in shock, "Of course, Sensei," Kakashi said before leaving.

"Bring Gai as well," Minato called quickly.

"Minato-"

"If we have to keep making new Jinchuurikis of Naruto and Gaara's friends, Sensei, then they're going to start getting suspicious. It's bad enough we've hid it from them this long. I don't want Kushina to worry because of the baby, but…it's time. We also need to start getting the kids' permission to do this. With the danger, it needs to be their choice."

Jiraiya sighed, but didn't find an argument. Minato looked at Fuu, "And your certain in your decision, Fuu-chan?" he asked.

"Hai," Fuu stated.

"And your chief is aware of your decision?" Minato asked.

Fuu nodded, "He isn't happy with it, but he understands it's my choice," she stated.

Minato nodded. After a few minutes, Kakashi came and got them. They walked into the room and saw everyone sitting down, "What's this about Minato?" Kushina asked.

Minato looked at Kankurou, who sighed. Minato looked at Fuu, "This is Fuu," he stated, "She's the current Jinchuuriki of the Seven Tails," this got everyone's attention, "But there's something you need to know before we get into why she's here," he turned to Jiraiya.

"About two months ago," Jiraiya stated, "I found out about an organization that…" Jiraiya trailed off.

"They want the Bijuu," Kankurou stated, "Not the Jinchuuriki. The actual Bijuu."

Everyone went wide eyed, "What the crap!?" Naruto yelled standing up, "You knew this and you put Isobu-san in Hinata-chan!"

"Naruto-"

"Naruto has a right to be angry, Minato," Kushina yelled, standing up with her son, "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Did you know Hinata?" Gaara asked.

Hinata shook her head, "Listen," Minato said, "I didn't tell any of you because at the time, the organization, Akatsuki, hadn't started anything, but now we're afraid that because Isobu-san has dropped from their radar that they may become active in finding the rest," everyone was silent as they listened to Minato's explanation, "I sent word to all Bijuu nations as a way of warning and as an opening. All Jinchuuriki and Bijuu are welcomed here."

"Isn't that basically putting a target over our heads?" Neji asked.

"We have multiple targets," Itachi stated, "What's wrong with adding this one?"

"Point," Kiba stated, "But what does this have to do with us? Besides these guys coming after Naruto, Hinata, and Gaara?"

Fuu stepped up, "I don't feel I'm strong enough to protect Choumei-chan," she stated.

"Wait," Kushina said, "Extracting your Bijuu will kill you. I only survived because of my Uzumaki blood."

"I know," Fuu stated, "But I'm going to die anyway. I want Choumei-chan to be safe."

"The reason I called the rest of you here if because I want your permission," Minato stated, "Each of you know the true meaning of being a Jinchuuriki. Knowing the danger that comes with it, if we have to create Jinchuurikis, will you be willing to be one if asked?"

Naruto and Gaara looked at their friends in shock as they all nodded, "Wh-what?" Naruto asked.

"It may be troublesome," Shikamaru stated, "But it needs to be done and we are the best choices."

"Besides," Kiba stated, "What are the chances of the bigger nations giving up their Bijuu?"

Naruto and Gaara were silent. Minato looked at Fuu, "Fuu has chosen the person she wants to become Choumei-san's Jinchuuriki," he stated before taking a deep breath, "Lee."

Everyone went wide eyed and Gai fell out of his chair. Fuu giggled at Gai's shock. Kakashi looked down at his friend, "Did you break anything?" he asked.

"Lee?!" Gai yelled jumping up.

"Guess not," Kakashi stated.

Lee was shocked, "But…I'm unable to use chakra," he said.

"Choumei-chan is able to share chakra," Fuu stated.

Lee's mouth dropped slightly along with half the room, "But it's dangerous if his body is suddenly introduced to chakra!" Gai yelled.

"Gai," Minato stated, "I know you care about Lee, but this is his decision."

Everyone looked at the Taijutsu user. Lee nodded, "Lee!" Gai yelled.

"I agreed with everyone that I would become a Jinchuuriki if asked-"

"But Lee-"

"It's fine, Naruto-kun," Lee stated, "It's very unyouthful to go against one's word."

"But-"

"Naruto, its Lee's decision," Minato stated, "We'll do this tomorrow morning," he looked at Fuu, "Are you absolutely positive?"

Fuu nodded determined, "I'm sure about this," she said.

Minato took in a deep breath through his nose, "Then the morning it is," he stated, "Naruto, Gaara, Hinata, Lee, we leave in the afternoon for a special week long training trip."

"Training?" Lee perked up, "With Hokage-sama?"

"And Sensei," Minato stated.

"Yosh!" Lee yelled.

Minato smiled slightly before frowning. There had to be a way to increase the possibility of Lee's body accepting the sudden chakra flow without hurting him. Minato ran a hand through his hair and sighed. This was going to be a _long_ night.

 **A/N Sorry! I have nothing to blame except for I can't figure out what the hell to do for the Fourth Part of this!** _ **Sighs**_ **whatever. I hope you all enjoy this. Also, I published a cute, funny Oneshot called Danzo's Mistake if you'd like to read it. I own nothing! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
